Its Beggining to look a lot like Christmas
by HavokBeoulve
Summary: Civil Unrest plagues the city of Grand Rapids. A growing viral outbreak tears apart the city amid a massive snowstorm. Soon the dead control the city. By the time the truth is uncovered its to late to run... Death is certain, after that its just details..
1. Chapter 1

He slapped in a fresh mag and quickly tapped it to make sure it had locked in position, then released the charging handle on his M4 loading in a fresh round. "On your six Vic!" He shouted across the street to his partner, Officially Staff Sergeant Victor Mendoza.

One of the dead had stumbled out from behind a car to close for comfort. Vic let his M4 hang as he pulled his sidearm. He put a round through the beasts skull before re-holstering his weapon in favor of the M4 as they moved on. The two of them had been in and out of trouble longer than Julias cared to remember. This time however, wasn't anything like the others. Julias wasn't having any fun and he damned well knew Vic wasn't either.

Julias had joined the Marines on his 18th birthday looking to break out of the downward spiral his life was taking. Vic had followed him into the recruiters station and didn't sober up until it was to late. To be honest he didn't think Vic sobered up until the third or fourth day into basic. Victors mouth usually kicked in about the same time the booze wore off. He could still see his Senior Drill Instructor, Staff Sergeant Reyes towering over Vic, screaming down at him. "What's a matter recruit, this isn't what your pretty ass signed up for!"

Julias remembered watching as Vic looked up, his eyes narrowing as he made contact with Reyes. He had seen the look enough times to know the alcohol was out of his system. "No sir!" Vic shouted back. "Recruiter promised me I was gonna get laid and I aint seen nothing but dick since I got here."

Julias had bitten down on his tongue trying desperately not to laugh as the other three Drill Instructors materialized out of nowhere to swoop in around his friend. Vic glanced around making eye contract with each of the three new DIs surrounding him before locking glares with Reyes once again. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly before speaking. "Maybe the recruiter was right, looks like I'm gonna get laid after all." Julias couldn't help but laugh and the two of them had ended up in the pit for the next two hours. Needless to say it had turned out to be a long thirteen weeks.

The two of them had graduated basic with honors and Vic had signed up to try out for Force Recon soon after basic training. This time it had been Julias that made the stupid decision to follow. The training was grueling and it turned out to be just what the two of them needed. All of it now seemed so distant. They had been in the Corp together for the last seven years and as Vic liked to say. "Lovin every minute of it."

The Corp had been a turning point for the boys and they knew it. They had never been anything less than deadly professional in the field. However, the two of them still had a knack for finding trouble when they weren't. Vic liked to think trouble found him, but Julias was pretty sure it was Vic that was out doing the searching. Either way, it was a good thing the two of them could swim, because more often then not the two of them were in deep.

They had actually been working on their breast stroke not two weeks prior. The two of them had gone out to one of the local bars around base that had been overrun by a group of Navy boys fresh out of the academy. Vic wasn't necessarily one to go looking for a fight, but he definitely wasn't one to back away. He was, as he liked to refer to himself. Five feet and six inches of Marine corp whoop ass.

Julias couldn't remember what had set of the marshmallows, but he could remember seeing the fight coming. He had done his best to steer his buddy in the other direction. Vic even seemed content to trade insults as Julias backed him away, heading for the door. Firing back a comment of his own after every short joke they hurdled, the verbal barbs coming from all around the bar. Even a few racial jokes flew his way, Vic simply threw a finger over his shoulder as he walked away.

They were just pushing open the doors to leave when the spokesmen for the group threw the last and final words of the night. "Couple of stupid ass Jarheads! At least that one was smart enough to know when to walk away."

Vic froze in his steps glaring up at Julias. Doing the smart thing, Julias let go of his buddy's shoulder. He stood there shaking his head before turning to follow his friend. There wasn't anything more to do, even he would agree that was just a little to much lip to take from any one squid. By the time he turned around Vic was already going to work as tables cleared around the bar. The numbers weren't in their favor but like hell he was letting his buddy fight this one alone.

They found themselves limping into the Colonels office the next morning. Standing at attention for the next two hours as the Colonel read off all the violations of conduct in their personal records. He finally finished, leaning forward and placing both of his forearms on the desk. "Now I've got half a dozen Navy big wigs calling me demanding action be taken and I cant let this one slide boys."

Long story short, the two of them were getting sent on some scrub mission while the colonel figured out what to do with the two of them. The Colonel claimed the orders came right down from the top, but they both knew that was a pile. They were going to be detached as a personal escort for a close friend of the president on some vital project. Some baby sitting garbage.

"You remember how to change diapers?" Vic had asked Julias as they left the Colonels office. He remembered closing his eyes and shaking his head at his friends comment. He had reopened them and slapped his friend upside the back of his head. "You know its that kinda shit that gets us into these messes." Vic just shrugged at him, rubbing the back of his head before turning and walking down the hall. "You know, the way you hit maybe your ass should have joined the navy." He added as he walked away, leaving Julias to shake his head again before following.

Vic was already waiting outside when Julias stepped into the bright morning sun, dawning his cover before his second foot hit the pavement. It was still early in the morning and already the sun beat down unmercifully adding to the headache that had plagued Julias following the previous nights activities.

Vic stood an equal distance from the door and the curb, muscular arms intertwined across his chest.. His stance sideways keeping a dark tinted SUV in his field of vision as he glanced up at Julias. He made brief eye contact before turning and heading for the vehicle as Julias followed behind. A suit exited the vehicle opening the rear door as they approached. Tall and well dressed, of Asian descent wearing nothing but black, from the over confident sun glasses on his head to the shoes on his feet. He stood at the door arrogantly and it was clear to Julias that he had a very high opinion of himself.

Vic must have picked up the same vibe. He stopped before entering the vehicle, turning to face the man. "Morning sweetheart." Vic smiled at the man waiting for a reaction. Julias was sure there was about to be a repeat of last night as the man in black focused in on Vic and leaned his head down. He smiled back and followed it up by blowing a kiss at his aggressor. Vic broke eye contact and disappeared into the back of the vehicle. Julias nodded briefly with the man as they made eye contact before joining Vic on the inside.

The SUV had been modified and Julias took a seat next to Vic at the rear of the vehicle. It was moving the instant the door closed and the man in black took a seat across from them. He stared blankly out the window as the vehicle sped down the street. Next to him sat another well dressed man. A set of small glasses adorned his face as he beamed happily back at the two. "Good morning gentlemen, my name is Don and I have very high expectations from the two of you." He said as he extended his hand to the rear of the vehicle.

Not two weeks prior and that memory seemed so distant, so long ago. He forced the thought to the back of his mind as he knelt down next to the body of one that had fallen. This one however, wasn't like the rest, just as dead, but different. His chest was a mess and steam rose from the quickly cooling blood that covered his ragged body. Flowing from the half dozen holes that peppered his chest. His shirt had been ripped open and it was apparent that someone had tried, or at the very least had hopes of saving him. A bloody path had been plowed in the snow to his left starting halfway up a staircase that led into some sort of hardware retailer. Bloody finger marks ran the length of his face where someone had closed his eyes for the last time.

More gunfire erupted nearby and he left the corpse without another thought moving in pursuit of the action they had been chasing. His partner shadowed him on the opposite side of the street as they moved on. They had been searching for survivors all morning as their ammo supply quickly dwindled.

The world had gone to hell in a hand basket in just over a week and it was all that pencil necks fault. The second they had touched down in Grand Rapids, things had gone sour. One of the larger cities in the state of Michigan. It had so recently been home to a sprawling city that boasted some of the most advanced medical treatment and research facilities in the country. A number of specialized facilities devoted to cancer and children's medicine. Universities and colleges from around the state were setting up roots tapping into the vast resources the city had to offer.

It was home to a number of minor league sports teams that based themselves out of the VanAndel Arena. The city was an up and coming powerhouse that was making a name for itself on many fronts. Now all it would be known for was death. Too many bodies lined the streets. If he remembered accurately from his short briefings a little over 200,000 residents called the city home. That number doubled easily if you included the surrounding townships and smaller cities that composed the greater Grand Rapids area.

Many of the residents on the outskirts and bordering areas had surely escaped in time. The problem was that far to many inside they city had not. Julias wasn't willing to wager a guess at how many had fallen but it wouldn't surprise him if that number had made its way over 50,000. The city was literally crawling with the damned. One was to many, how high it would climb Julias had no way of knowing. The one thing he did know was that Don would not get away with this, of that Julias was certain. He would make damn sure to track him down and wring his scrawny little suit neck. When he cleared this mess that was.

His mind was wondering and that was dangerous. Putting the thoughts on hold he slowed his pace through the snow just enough to line up a shot on another of the decaying monsters that plagued the streets. A .223 round burrowing through an already opened wound on the side of its face. The round continued on through the back of its head spraying the contents of its skull in a crimson shower.

A small part of Julias envied the man he had just left to cool in the snow. His troubles were over. The nightmares that broke the plane of the dream realm could no longer haunt his soul. In so few days he had seen enough death┘ done enough killing, he was sick of the whole mess. A small nagging part of him was ready to just let go┘ to let go, and let death.

As it stood his chances for survival dwindled with each round wasted putting down a beast who's numbers were to great to count. He knew it, his partner knew it and apparently so did the dead who funneled into the streets after them.

Everyone had panicked in the beginning, not them. The idiots at the news and their 'Riots,' as they called them in the beginning. It had started small but the disease spread at and exponential rate. What was one turned into ten within a day. Ten climbed up past one hundred over night. A hundred turned into thousands and thousands climbed into tens of thousands. They thought it was some new strain of the flu. They were wrong and the mistake cost them dearly.

The first victims were taken to the hospital but not before spreading the madness. Emergency rooms soon crowded with the infected. The Morgues stacked up and the hospitals festered with infection. They had escorted Don into one of the local facilities only a few days into the outbreak and already it stunk of death. People went about their daily lives ignorant to the deadly truth. They went to work, went shopping, content to let the authorities deal with the problem as they simply avoided any troubled spots by driving around or quickly through as the calamity of the situation gained momentum.

Him and Vic knew the city was dead but the hush put on by the media only made matters worse. The middle of the city was gone and their terrible advice to stay inside and report any disturbances to authorities had killed them all. If they had organized early and fought back things might have been different. As it stood now half of the houses in the city now served as crypts for a sleepless dead. The other half were running the streets, desperately searching out the last of the survivors. Searching out Julias and his partner.

Everything had gone down wrong, yesterday being the apex of destruction. The panicked call for evacuation midday had been the final nail in the coffin. Panicked motorists speed to get out in horrible road and weather conditions quickly piling up accidents and sealing off all major highways and roads out of the city. Now stuck outside they panicked, running for cover, to get back home, looking for a safe place to hide. With so many outside, the dead took complete hold of the city.

The previous day had been nothing short of a blood bath, purging the last vestiges of life from the city. A rare few clung to life fighting desperately to stay alive. Most of the living were in hiding. Sporadic groups banned together making a run for a safer place, to get out, the results more often than not deadly. Some of them snapped turning on each other only adding to the confusion. Yet others rose in the face of carnage giving selflessly to help and save others, to many times at the cost of their own life. The city was a mess.

When pickup hadn't arrived and that little rat had disappeared, leaving behind even his own personal bodyguard, it had all made sense. It was no coincidence that they had showed up for the outset of this plague. They had been brought in to assure its success and left for dead. They had found enough information, left by that little rat in his haste to escape. Enough to connect the rest of the dots, they would make sure he paid.

They spent the previous day in vain saving lives only to watch them fall days, hours, sometimes minutes later. The carnage was complete, the city was dead. Hell they probably were too, they were to stubborn to quit breathing. They hadn't seen Kai in the last six hours and there was no doubt in his mind that they wouldn't again. It wasn't unreasonable to think he had made it back to the station with the kids but it was doubtful. Either way Julias wished he was here as the dead continued to crowd in from all directions.

The footprints in the snow leading away from the body were easy enough to follow. The long running strides were a good indicator. The dead thankfully lacked the coordination to move at anything greater than a quick shuffle. The path broke to the left and Julias took a knee against the backside of a small brick building. He turned waving for his partner to follow. His weapon up scanning the street as his buddy sprinted the distance to join him tapping him on the shoulder as he passed. With that he was up and moving for the other side of the street under the protective cover his partner would lay down should anything appear.

More rounds echoed close by and Julias couldn't help but wonder if the living they chased were that poor a shot or if the shit was really that deep up ahead. Either way they were closing in fast and would soon find out. The road continued on up a hill and he could see the overpass to one of the city's highways. The bridge was a complete mess. Snow covered vehicles littered the road and at least two of the monsters walked the maze of metal that covered the bridge.

His partner called a halt at the base of the bridge looking down onto the highway, his eyes tracking down, over and back up. He glanced back over at Julias holding up two fingers and signaling a second pair of tracks before nodding his head and motioning forward as he began weaving his way across the bridge. The cold air split twice as Julias fired, tracked and fired again. 62 grains of jacketed lead carved through bone, pulping brain matter and continuing on into the sky behind. Two more of the beasts fell to the snow where they would rot come spring. The visible threats down permanently, Julias began slowly weaving his own way across the bridge.

His partner a few car lengths out front had already begun firing into the group that waited beyond the bridge. Their attention had turned in a hostile direction at the sound of the previous two rounds cracking the air behind them. A few continued on, stumbling off down a street that broke to the right a couple hundred yards past the bridge, slowly disappearing behind the cover of the buildings that lined the road. A single working traffic light blinked an ominous yellow in the distance as if to warn them to turn back. The soft light shining down on the last of the ghouls as they took the corner at the end of the block.

Stupidity, stubbornness maybe a combination of the two drove them on. Perhaps it was the last vestiges of hope that fueled them onward. Onward and into the majority of the beasts that had turned and began shuffling back through the cars leading to the bridge. The bridge, and the warm hopeful flesh that was crossing it.

Three of them had already fallen to his partners fire when he added in his own. The two of them fired and tracked, each shot placed with countless hours of practice and preparation. The dead fell to the ground steadily as they continued onward quickly making it onto the street the bridge now to their backs.

The tracks had come back up onto the road and around to the right side directly in front of Julias. The second set of tracks much smaller in size, the gait about one third the length of the original. Whoever it was they chased, a small child was with them, that knowledge fueling his determination to find them.

He had seen enough of the little ones wandering hungry in the snow over the last few days, even had to put a few of them down. A part of him dying with each little body his rounds ripped apart and left to rot on the street. All the while a fire grew inside as he embraced the anger that fueled him onward. His determination raging as the two of them continued forward.

A good number of the dead littered the road in-between cars they passed and Julias was able to answer his own previous question. The shit was really that deep. They fired taking down another half a dozen of the monsters as double that number stumbled out into the streets replacing the fallen. They covered ground quickly weaving between the cars closing the distance on the corner.

Julias picked up the pace as the rapid staccato beat of gunfire nearby exploded into the air. Rounds had been going off regularly for the last ten minutes but this grouping was different. The rapid fire pops echoing over the rooftops hinted at desperation and then fell silent. Mere seconds past and the rapid paced fire resumed with the same desperation, again coming and going in a matter of seconds.

Across the street his partner was jogging forward drawn in as the rapid fire added a sense of helpless urgency. He followed along jogging the last hundred yards to the corner of the block slowing only once to put down another of the beasts.

Julias stayed a good ten feet from the edge of the building as he took the corner weapon up and ready. He was greeted by the backs of the dead still chasing the one they had yet to spot. His partner sprinted across the street and past him into the next block. The gunfire had died since the two big outbursts and Julias couldn't help but fear they were to late.

His partner froze in front of him holding up his hand in a tight fist. "You hear that?" Julias strained to listen in over the howling dead so nearby. He concentrated sorting through the ringing, the moans. Listening intently as they ebbed and flowed together. Then for the briefest of moments when both came together and lowered at the same instant it was there. There was a woman screaming┘ but not for help. He had heard the pitch before, fear and death. They were to late, he stood listening and watched his partners shoulders slump in the slightest way. The weight over another death adding to the burden he had taken up a week ago when it all started.

He had just started to shake his head when another round split the air. He was running full tilt the second the round clapped out and Julias was running to catch up. Driven on by the hopes of life. His feet pounding down the snow and crushing the previous path carved by the living. They dodged the dead pushing and shoving there way through without the time to care. Scabby hands clawed at them as they pushed onward taking a left and following the footprints between two houses and into the backyard of one.

The yard filled with the dead unable to cross a small chain link fence that held their path. To many to run through, the two of them unloaded rapidly. Bone splintered and blood exploded into the air as the damned fell to a furry of lead. They were jumping bodies before the last of them hit the ground. His partner still ahead of him leapt the small chain link fence at the back and was off running the second his feet hit the ground.

Julias slapped in a fresh mag on the run before jumping it and following behind as another shot echoed further in the distance. He hit the ground and sprinted to catch up rushing through the empty yards and in-between another pair of houses that lead into the next block. The two of them burst into the open of the street leaving the houses behind and had their weapons coming up on instinct.

She screamed and they lowered their rifles, his partner sprinted to catch her as she attempted to run past. Away from them and for a group of the beasts heading down the road. Julias brought up his weapon tracking the group as his partner caught her in a few quick steps and tackled her to the ground. The damned meanwhile closed in as he wrestled to calm her on the ground.

Julias opened up on the crowd downing two of the beasts as they approached, they still had time but it was short. "We need to move!" He shouted glancing just as the woman swung up, landing a solid blow on the side of his partners face.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. This kind of reaction was not uncommon and it wasn't the first time in the last week that one of them had taken a shot. He had gotten bloodied by a lady not two days ago and his buddy had been ribbing him about it ever since. He was just glad to know he would be able to return the favor as he watched a stream of blood trickle from his partners nose.

He spun around eyeing the street in the direction the woman had come from only to see more of the monsters heading for them. Further on down the street a large group of them crowded on the ground feasting on a victim blocked from sight. His mind connected the feasting with the cries of death so recently sung through the frigid air. All the while his eyes tracked further down the street professionally registering and labeling every threat that stumbled through the snow.

Left to right, then back again his weapon up, online. The targets still too far to even consider engaging. He was so busy getting a count that he almost missed it the first time. Jerking his vision back to the left side of the road, his eyes focused, his mind wondering if he had really seen what it told him he had.

The round went off load enough to dispel anymore question as to their existence. They were there, a rather tall man dragging a small boy amidst a crowd of the dead, stepping over the one he had just put down. "HEY!" Julias shouted down the road as the two hurried up the steps to one of the houses. "WAIT!" They must have been to far away, the man showed no evidence he had heard anything and quickly disappeared from sight.

At the last second the boy looked over from the porch down the road and raised his arm to wave and with that, was pulled inside, out of view. "The kids down the road, we gotta move." Julias said as he turned making eye contact with Vic, who still struggled in vain, wrestling with the hysterical woman. It was obvious his patience had warn thin and Julias watched as he brought his arm back delivering a devastating blow to the side of the woman's face knocking her instantly unconscious.

He got back to his feet pulling the woman up, and in a show of strength hefted her dead weight up and onto his left shoulder. "Lets move." He said nodding at Julias, and the two of them took off in the direction of the boy. Houses passed quickly by and the number of dead littering the street added up quickly. Julias was quick on the trigger and wasted little time clearing a path to the boy. They had made it half a block when the boy came back out onto the porch waving again. There was no sight of the man but they would be able to reach that area soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm wailed loud in the dark. His eyes came open as he rolled over spying the steady red numbers that read 5:15. Aidan reached over quickly shutting it off and sat upright as he tossed his covers off. The cold winter morning greeted him eagerly and he stood searching the darkened room for clothing he could use to battle the morning chill.

Their ears came up as he got to his feet but his two dogs stayed curled on the floor waiting. "Lets go." With that they both jumped up and ran to the door. He grabbed the hoodie Havok had been curled on top off and slipped the hair covered, pre-warmed garment on before opening the door. Their paws clattered lightly as they made their way to the back of the house quietly.

Early morning was the only time his dogs seemed capable of moving slow and quietly through the house. It was a good thing too, had they made enough noise running through to wake up his daughter they would have inadvertently woken up his wife. If she woke up someone was going to get beat and it was never good to start the day with a beating.

Aidan put their leashes on and opened the door. A freezing air swept over his bare legs as he stepped outside, down a couple of stairs and into the deep snow that had been accumulating the last week or so. He instantly regretted going outside in his boxers as he waded into the back yard, snow nipping at his exposed lower legs. The chilling temperature had him shivering within seconds, the only thing more uncomfortable than the chill was the cold induced, urge to pee.

"Go potty." He said to Tasha, who was still sniffing around in the snow looking for the perfect spot. She began circling and finally squatted down in the snow as Aidan danced about moving his legs up and down trying desperately not to piss himself. The cold was no big deal to the two of them complete with their own winter coats. They had been bred for this weather, they loved it. It wasn't that Aidan didn't, the snow could be fun, but he wasn't a Siberian husky and he was dumb enough to step outside in boxers with no shoes on.

The moment she finished he was dragging them back through the snow and in the door. The leashes came off and he bolted for the bathroom barely making it in time. That behind him, he put the dogs back in his bedroom. Havok instantly took his old spot on the bed flopping down on his pillow next to his wife. He closed the door quietly and tiptoed his way back to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and popped in one of the small children's chewable vitamins he had always been so fond of.

Back to the living room where he had laid out his clothes for the day on the coffee table the night before. There was little else to his morning routine, he had always preferred the extra twenty minutes of sleep compared to a shower and breakfast. Besides, he worked in a grocery store and he could always find something to eat when he got in.

He tossed his cuffs and extra mag pouch into the shoulder bag he had ready. They were always a bit uncomfortable in the car and he could easily put them on once he was at work. Again he opened the door to his bedroom walking quietly through the darkened room to his wife's side of the bed. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She croaked sleepily.

Back around the bed to his nightstand. "Be good." He whispered to his dogs, petting each of them on the head for half a second. With that he grabbed his holster and Glock sliding them inside the waistband on his left hip. Once it was seated correctly he pulled the weapon and ran a finger down the right side of the slide checking that a round was loaded in the dark. The indicator was popped, the weapon was hot. He carefully re-holstered the handgun on his hip before opening the drawer on his nightstand.

The outline of the .357 was barely visible in the low light, he lifted it from the drawer and grabbed the seven rounds next to it before turning to leave the room. "Ill see you later." He said back to his wife as he opened the door. "Be careful." She responded, only to be cut off with a loudly whispered. "Nope." It was tradition, she always told him to be careful and he always made a point of making sure she knew he wouldn't. The door closed and he kicked the chamber on the magnum to load in the rounds he had taken with him.

The weapon full he placed it inside his shoulder bag on top of the cuffs and mag pouch, as well as the extra mags and boxes of ammunition he had loaded into the bag the previous night. Aidan was licensed to carry concealed pistols and did so readily. He was actually one of three managers at the store who carried. The little grocery store had been robbed to many times in the last few years and on two separate occasions rounds had been traded.

Aidan thankfully had yet to be put into one of those life and death situations. A good number of his friends on the other hand... were not as lucky. He wasn't some gun touting, loose cannon, he just wanted to be able to defend himself if the need arose. The store he worked at was for lack of better words... ghetto. Each passing year seemed to bring with it, a rougher crowd and more problems. It was however, a good job. Not to mention the same one he had been doing since he was sixteen years old.

He knew the store and its customers in and out and truth be told he kind of enjoyed going rounds with the crack heads he caught stealing. It kept him on his toes and gave him a chance to go hands on without fearing any legal repercussions. It had gotten to the point that it was no longer would he catch someone. It was almost a store game, a daily competition. How many would they catch. Besides, who was he kidding, it was fun watching Jimmy tackle people.

Asides from the store there was a lot of weird stuff going down in the city. The news had been nothing but reports of violence and looting, rioting and bizarre murders for the last week. Grand Rapids was no stranger to violence or shootings. Gang violence on the south east side had almost guaranteed a healthy dose of problems for the last few years, but the steady increase across the city over the last week was out of place.

This was no centralized problem, the madness had been popping up across the city even in the richer neighborhoods. It was for that reason that Aidan brought the extra firepower with him that day. That and he had two days left before Christmas and planned on heading to the Silver Bullet after work. Two birds with one stone was always good medicine. He needed to pick up a few things for his brothers and what better place to do it than a gun store.

There was nothing better than watching the look on his mothers face Christmas morning when his twelve year old brother opened up a foot long hunting knife and started slashing wrapping paper. "Did you really have to buy him that?" He could see her face and hear the words already. It was the perfect gift, mom hates it and little brother thinks you're the coolest person in the world. Two birds with one stone.

The presents gave him an excuse to be there. Being there gave him an excuse to spend a half hour on the range. Shooting was like riding a bike and playing most sports. Once you've learned it your not going to forget. At the same time, if you don't practice regularly... your gonna be ugly when you step on the field. With the stuff going down in town Aidan figured it couldn't hurt any to brush up and stay in touch. Besides, it had been at least two weeks since he had sent any lead down range and he was due to shred some targets.

With that he headed for the door, stopping only to blow a kiss at his daughter through the door to her room. Some days she would wake up while he was leaving and he would be lucky enough to give her a hug, change her diaper and tuck her back into bed before leaving. He paused outside her door hoping, but alas, she slept soundly, safe and warm in her bed. Dreaming of her two doggies or perhaps her cat Keke climbing the Christmas tree in the living room. She always got a kick out of seeing the little cat poke its head out from between the green branches.

Busted luck for Aidan, all remained quiet, at least the feeling was coming back to his toes. Thankful for that he moved along to the back door. He zipped up his fleece hoodie, threw on his coat and dawned his hat. Never a fan of gloves he shouldered his bag and opened the door to the snow and cold, this time a bit more prepared. Michigan was well known for its lake effect snow but the last few weeks in particular had been especially brutal. The snow fell heavy this morning and the tracks he had made not ten minutes prior were already covered with a fresh layer that hid their presence.

At least half a foot of the white stuff covered his car. "I'm about sick of this." He mumbled to himself as he used his arm to clean of the portion over his door before opening it. The car came on the first try and he tossed his shoulder bag into the passenger seat and snatched the scrapper of the floor. The defroster got turned on full blast before shutting the door to clean the rest of the car.

A 94 Cutlass Supreme. His first and only car, she was getting old and he knew it. She was reliable if nothing else, not to mention she had a wide wheel base and handled like a champ in the snowy weather he would be facing this morning. This car had been through it all with him, the once bright red coat now a bit faded, a few dents, a few scratches.

The car had made a run over 300 miles down to Cedar Point on a donut when the front left tire blew out just outside of Grand Rapids. It had taken him to the lake when he was still chasing after the woman that would become his wife. It had wisped them safely away on their honey moon. It was this car he drove his daughter home from the hospital in. It was character, it was memories, and he would be lucky if it lasted another winter.

For now she held, the car was no quitter. The snow removed and vision clear enough through the windshield, the two of them set off for yet another early morning drive across town. He put the car in reverse and hit the gas picking up momentum as he backed out of his drive way. The plows had been through recently and if he didn't hit the mound at the end of the drive way hard enough he would get stuck. She wouldn't let him down, he gave it a little more gas right at the end and snow exploded as the two of them carved their way into the street.

The ten minute drive to work was an easy twenty to thirty with snow covered roads. However with the uprisings happening and the increasing violence Aidan had been taking a long path the last few days. More time on the roads but it had actually turned out to be a quicker drive. Skirting his usual path and hoping over into East Grand Rapids he was surprised to find the roads plowed cleanly and often.

Really it shouldn't have surprised him, East GR was a well to do, rich community of lawyers and doctors who padded every part of their lifestyles with the things money could buy. Thinking it wouldn't apply to their snow removal and street cleaning was a bit naive on his part. As it stood it worked out well for him, clean roads to drive on and safer neighborhoods to pass through.

Every channel on the radio seemed to be devoted to local news. "We believe it to be a new strain of the flu virus. Once contracted victims have overwhelmingly reported feelings of nausea and severe headaches, followed by spells of violent vomiting. These symptoms give way to a fever induced coma which sets in just a few short hours after initial symptoms surface. The temperature of the fever rises so high that the brain literally burns itself out. Patients are clinically dead within an hour of coming down with a fever. The problem is, they are not staying...'

Aidan flipped the channel, some of that sounded new but he was sick of hearing about this stupid flu bug. He was sick of the news in general the last week or so. Droning on and on about the new wave of violence and rioting. For them to add this flu crap in was even more asinine. They had been whining about different viruses for years now trying to scare the populace into some sort of fear driven stupor. If it wasn't the Avian flu it was SARS. If it wasn't SARS it was mad cow disease. And now┘ if it wasn't mad cow disease it was apparently some new flu.

He always kind of felt like people brought all these things on themselves with their dependencies on medicines and antibiotics, to easily prescribed. This leading to an overall weakened immune system in the community. The flu wasn't going to kill you but year after year people flooded there systems with medications to battle the virus and Aidan was convinced that each time you let medicine fight your battles, your body forgot that much more about its own defense.

People were out of touch, they never let their kids play in the dirt. Always afraid of some infection, and it wasn't just the populace. Aidan was convinced the stupidity displayed medically was at least half the fault of the doctors who labeled everything and anything for no reason at all. If he didn't know better he would think every kid had asthma, he knew they all had allergies. Every single kid under the age of eighteen had some form of A.D.D or A.D.H.D. Not to worry though, there was a diagnosis and a drug for all of it!

It was ridiculous, half the time he would here some stupid parent tell him about their children's problems he wanted to slap them across the face. Take their child outside and roll them in the dirt, then hold them to the ground and let his two LONG HAIRED, dander carrying huskies lick them clean. Now granted there undoubtedly had to be some real cases out there. Still, people had cried wolf one to many times and he was sick of it.

"Way to contract the bug is through direct contact, if you see anyone exhibiting the symptoms you are highly advised to stay away and contact the local..." More of the same, he didn't even know why he bothered with the radio anymore. He flipped the seek button again listening in as more of the nonsense filtered through his speakers.

"Once bitten its to late. Again we urge anyone who makes contact with one of the infec..." He had heard enough garbage for one day. People had really flown the coup this time. Once you had been bitten? What kind of crap was that. He was sure of it now┘ people were as dumb as he thought. Apparently now you needed to be told it wasn't smart to let other people bite you. WOW news flash.

He switched the radio over to CD and the familiar tunes of The Cranberries flooded Aidan's speakers. He didn't give the news a second thought and twenty minutes later he was pulling into his usual parking spot behind the crooked light post. It had been a long standing joke that the pole would fall on his car one of these days but he didn't buy into it. He listened to the last lines of Dreaming my Dreams, shut of the car and took a deep breath. The car door opened and he started the long walk across the unplowed parking lot for another long day at the heights.

The door was frozen shut as usual and Aidan had to kick it of its tracks to break the ice open. The warning on the alarm pushing him to move faster as he scrambled to open up the metal gate behind the door. He almost slipped running to the counter, jumped it and punched in the code. The droning beeps shut off instantly and he moved to the back hall and punched in.

Aidan counted down the office and prepped the drawers for the morning cashiers. Dave the meat manager scrambled in a few minutes late and swaggered his way back to his domain without speaking. Aidan really didn't care, things were pretty lax around the store and most of the employees had been working together for years. It was after all, a very small family owned and operated store that had been passed from generation to generation for the better part of the last century.

The building was located only blocks from the house Aidan had grown up in. It was located in one of the nicer neighborhoods in the city, Alger Heights. It was a fairly small building sandwiched in-between the local hardware store and various other small local businesses. There was a killer pizza place across the street that ended up getting calls for lunch on a regular basis. Like the store, it was small but man could JB's make a pie!

The store was composed of only five smaller isles, probably half the length of your average supermarket. The front end housed the dairy coolers across from the checkouts. The frozen isle ran the length of the store back to the produce coolers which ran the width back into the bakery section. For as small as it was it still housed a good number of products and surprisingly boasted a full service, you name it we got it meat/deli case complete with a hot-case that was a favorite for the local businesses at lunch hour.

It was a far cry from most modern grocery stores but what it lacked in size and product was readily made up with familiar and friendly service. Aidan always felt that it was the continued friendly interaction that brought the regulars in and kept the small business going. Without that personal touch, or for that matter the well known personnel that made up the employee list the store would surely have gone under long ago.

The front end prepped, he moved back to the produce department, which he ran, and looked over his inventory in the back room. From the numbers in the office and the shape of his cooler in back it was apparent that the weekend had been a good one. Little product remained in back which was great when dealing with perishables. He grabbed a flat top, loaded up the few remaining cases of goods and moved to the floor.

Aidan was glad he had ordered heavily for today, the shelves would need it. A big snow storm and a little unrest on the news was always sure to have people clamoring into the store to stock up and stay home. The shelves were devastated and he soon lost himself clearing out beaten and bruised fruit, cleaning containers and prepping the isle to refill it.

Carts in and carts out, time passed quickly as he hurried to beat the morning customers. He failed and they began to wander past him heading to the back corner of the store to raid the donut shelf. A brief hello here and there but for the most part everyone was quiet this early. He didn't mind, it gave his mind a chance to wonder as he moved in on the fresh vegetable section.

"Guess whose late?" His brother Jake asked on his way to the back for a load of dairy. It wasn't really a question, he may as well have just said, Hey Aidan Jimmys late again. Nothing new in the heights, he shrugged his shoulders and continued cleaning the case. It was depressing how bad the quality of lettuce was this time of year. At least a full case was on its way to the mission.

Mondays were always a big day for the mission following the weekends picked over sales. Out with the old in with the new, such was life, such was Monday. Aiden was just glad he had the ridiculous Christmas songs playing to make fun of all day. Between Jake and his friend Jimmy there never was any telling how a well known Christmas carol might get reworded for a good laugh. All of that contingent on when Jimmy decided to show up. He would meander in eventually, until then Aidan had Henry Connick Junior to sing by the time.

Aidan was halfway through refilling the display when the first scream broke out shattering the monotony of the music playing. He froze and listened as the shrill cry dragged on. Everything seemed to fade away. The music, the familiar rattle from the coolers. It seemed as if the entire world was content to focus in. Only to fade out, so that alone, this blood curdling scream had center stage. Mid scream Aidan tossed the lettuce in his hand back into the box. He was running down the isle, around the corner and sprinting for the front of the store.

Rounding the corner it was obvious who was screaming, a young woman knelt on the ground in plain site bellowing out. She was holding someone in her arms, blood pooling all around. She stopped screaming as Aidan ran to their side and knelt beside them. The woman's arms were wrapped desperately around a mans chest, clinging helplessly to him. Blood poured from a huge wound in his neck as he convulsed.

It was too late for him and the look on this woman's face said she knew it. She stared blankly at the back end of a check out lane, her lips pursed and trembling, tears streaming freely from her bright green eyes. Aidan had just opened his mouth to speak when another scream erupted behind him. Wheeling around and to his feet he ran past the chip displays at the front of the store.

He spotted it the same time the owner Ralf did. Konni, Ralf's wife was on the ground buried under the bulk of a rather large man as she tried desperately to fight him off. His teeth clamped down as Aidan rounded the corner. Biting deep into her forearm ripping away a massive chunk of flesh. Blood pulsed from the wound and the tone of her screams change instantly from fear to pain. The man lunged again, tendrils of meat still hung wet from his mouth, clinging to his chin.

Babying her wounded arm the man came down biting into the top of her shoulder and neck. Clothing ripped away, her scream intensified piercing Aidan's ears as more flesh came away mixed with the green material of her work shirt. The mans head rocked back from the bite, flesh trailing down his chin as droplets of blood sprinkled his face. Aidan had closed the distance and grabbed the man by the shoulders whipping him backwards, off Konni and onto the ground.

Ralf rushed past him in a blur jumping on the man before he had even come to a rest on his back. Aidan moved in to help contain the man when he caught the first glimpse of his face. Covered in gore, blood dripped from his teeth as he opened his mouth and groaned. Flesh from Konni's shoulder gargled in his mouth as his sorrowful song pierced Aidan's heart. Searching his darkest dreams and dredging them to reality. The man was haggard, his eyes swam in a pale hollow haze, as if he was dying... as if he was dead. Aidan froze petrified as his mind tried to process what his eyes beheld.

He suddenly wished he had paid more attention to the news over the past week... on the ride to work. They had said something about the violence, something about being bitten. His mind raced to connect the dots, the increasing violence across the city, the looting, the rioting. This man had to be a part of the growing crisis, it was clear that he was sick. Maybe he was infected with that flu bug they were talking about┘ But why was he biting people?

Ralf was on top of the man punching him repeatedly. There was a sharp crack when his nose gave way. Ralf punched on. The man clawed up at him and when Ralf had finally spent his rage he grabbed at one of the mans outstretched arms to turn him over, yelling. "Get on your stomach!" He had the man flipped and was reaching for his hand cuffs all the managers carried.

He was just putting the cuffs on the first arm when this haggard man grabbed Ralf's opposite ankle with his free hand. Ralf's patience had been spent moments ago, he tightened down on the arm lock until there was an audible sound of bones snapping. The beaten man continued pulling himself for Ralf's ankle. Oblivious to what should have been excruciating pain. Something else popped in his arm as he dove the remaining distance to Ralf's ankle and bit fiercely into it.

Ralf screamed as the man bit through his pants, through flesh and muscle, shredding tendons down to the bone. Blood instantly soaked through his pants and Ralf fell onto the service counter holding himself up through sheer determination. Taking his free foot he stomped viciously onto this mans head repeatedly until he could free his bitten ankle from the mans grasp. "Do something!" He screamed as he stumbled past Aidan in obvious pain. The man on the ground had yet to show any signs of pain and slowly began lifting himself from the ground. He stood wobbling, as Ralf continued screaming at Aidan to act.

Yet he stood silent and motionless as the man turned, the sight of his face disgusting to lay eyes upon. From the punches and subsequent kicks, his nose had literally been caved into his head. His right eye socket was shattered and collapsed giving his face almost a deflated look. Blood poured freely and covered most of his pale bluish skin. He lifted his head and moaned, the chunk of meat he had stripped from Ralf's leg fell from his mouth wetly slapping the ground as it landed.

It was then that Aidan noticed... A huge chunk of flesh was missing from the right side of his neck. The edges of the wound ragged, the front of his shirt covered in blood down the right side. As if he had been bleeding before all of this┘ as if someone had bitten him prior to this mess. Again Aidan berated himself mentally for turning the news in the morning when they had spoken of being bitten. Everything was wrong and he had yet to figure any of it out.

"Shoot the fucker!" Ralf screamed from behind him, but Aidan wasn't willing. The man was sick, of that he was sure, but he couldn't take the mans life, the guy needed help. "Sir, I need you to sit down, were gonna get you some help ok?" Aidan pleaded with the man looking to regain control of the situation. He didn't appear to hear a word spoken, his head rolled drunkenly between his shoulders as more blood spattered to the floor.

"Do it Aidan!" Ralf screamed. Aidan spun shooting him an evil glance before turning back to the man still regaining his balance near the counter. He needed to move fast if he wanted to save anyone. He had noticed there was a lot of blood on the floor around Konni when he had shot Ralf the look. He swallowed hard summoning his courage and took a step towards the man.

"Sir are you ok?" His hand stretched out for the stranger and this time he had his attention. The mans head came upright instantly, his mouth snapping at Aidan's quickly retracting hand. A couple of his teeth broke from the force of the bite, pieces of bone fell rattling to the tiled floor. His gaze fixed on Aidan's with a devilish look, his intentions clear.

The mans arms came up as he took his first staggered step in Aidan's direction and the world froze for half a second. For the first time that morning his mind was clear, the thing was evil and he had to stop it. Not to mention being the target of the beast had him scared out of his mind. There was no way he was letting that freak anywhere near him.

The other half of that second was filled with a defining boom as he put the first of three quick rounds into the mans chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood and body pieces exploded out his back. Three .40 caliber hollow point rounds went to work with devastating effect at extreme close range. Aidan's gun tracked him to the ground, only as a formality. No one took that kind of punishment and got back to their feet. Then again, nothing about this situation sat right with him. That in mind he held his weapon on target as wisps of smoke rose from the barrel.

Aidan waited as the man writhed on the ground. People screamed all around him and yet he waited. He knew it could take a few minutes for someone to bleed out but the man was dead. His rounds had torn through to many vital organs, one hole punched neatly through his chest, directly in line with his heart. It shouldn't have taken this long and he was still moving. Fear built as Aidan kept the weapon on target, the guy should be dead and last time Aidan checked, the dead were not supposed to move.

As if that wasn't enough, he sat up groaning, a thick blood gurgling in his throat. Aidan stared horrified at the creature. His finger slowly tightened on the trigger until the pistol jerked back in his hands. Once, twice, three more times. More lead carved through the mans chest shredding his torso as all manner of gore sprayed the chip rack behind him. "Stay down!" Aidan yelled as the creature again fell to its back.

He knew it was pointless, if it took three it would take six. Already the beast was struggling to right itself. Aidan couldn't help but wonder what was really going on in his city. This was no flu bug, this thing wasn't even a man anymore and if the news was right for a change! Once bitten its to late... The thought frightened him. If that was the case, if these demons were the cause of the violence plaguing the city Aidan was in big trouble. In the store alone, at least three more people had been bitten this morning.

Aidan tried to reason his way out of believing what was before him, he couldn't find a way. How many of these creatures were there already? How long did it take for someone to make the change? He began to panic staring down at the creature, as it again began sitting up. The need to run, to hide, overwhelming.

It wasn't his way and right then, right there, he channeled all his fear through the bright tritium sights at the end of his gun. He brought the weapon up, online with the beasts forehead as it hissed angrily. Spraying blood in his direction through a broken mouth. The trigger depressed and the round crashed through the beasts forehead, its head jerking back violently. The body collapsed back onto the ground and didn't move again.

"Aidan!" Jake yelled, as he rounded the corner to the front of the store. He opened his mouth to speak again but Aidan cut him off. "911 Jake." His brother ran past without question and picked up the phone. Aidan was still staring at the corpse he had just put down, unable to look away. Crying, screaming, noise all around. His ears still rang loudly from the multiple shots fired.

So much so, that he almost missed the sound of the sliding doors as they activated. The noise went by unnoticed as he stood stunned and overwhelmed. When they hit the end of there tracks the familiar noise finally dragged him back from the lucid numbness that gripped his entire being.

The realization had him moving, running past the fallen body. "Were closed!" He yelled hoping the unknowing customer hadn't seen to much already. The realization that it could be another of the beasts chilled his heart as he darted around the corner. Luckily, as that person came into view he instantly recognized him. Jimmy had decided to show up .

Late as usual but always there. He could easily see the woman gripping the man in a puddle of blood from where he stood, concern apparent through the dark features of his face. "Turn off the door and lock it." Aidan shouted at him as he took the headphones off his ears. Unquestioningly he turned to comply with the order.

Within seconds the door was secured and the two of them stood silently by the front counter as Jake hung up the phone. "I tried like ten times." he said. Aidan stretched out his arms and shook his head silently asking... And? "Busy." Was his reply.

"She's not breathing!" Ralf's voice quivered as he spoke. His eyes darted around searching the familiar faces at the front of the store. Searching for help, for reassurance, for anything. He was on the verge of losing it, kneeling there next to her body, his wife, his love. Blood had already flooded the ground in a large ring around Konni's neck, she was dead but no one was willing to say it.

"The hell is going on?" Jimmy asked as he turned to stare at Aidan. It wasn't just him either. All eyes had focused attention on him waiting. Maybe it was because he was the older brother, the manager. Most likely because he was the one with the gun. For whatever reason they all looked to him for answers, for something.

He turned away, locking eyes with the first woman he had seen. She was still clinging to the man on her lap sobbing silently. "How is he?" He, like Konni was dead, but it was all he could think to say. Her head hung low, hair covering the sight of her face. Tears bounced freely off the cheeks of the man she held. She didn't need to speak, no one did, they all knew he was gone.

"Well?" Jimmy asked, still trying to figure out what he had walked into. Aidan locked eyes with him as he moved past. "Ill explain later, we gotta go now!" Jake didn't need to be told twice, he jumped the counter as Aidan moved for the door, Jimmy close behind. He turned as they moved. "Come on lady we gotta move."

Her eyes never came of the man on her lap, she didn't care what Aidan said. He called Jake and Jimmy in close and they spoke quietly before approaching her. "I'm not leaving him." She said in a hoarse voice. Aidan knelt down beside her softly brushing the hair from her face. He gently raised her chin until their eyes met. The same green eyes, now glazed in a haze of despair. "We need to get you out of here." Aidan spoke low trying to comfort her, trying to reason. "NOOO!" She cut in, fire returning with new life to her eyes.

They didn't have time for this and to be honest Aidan was a little bit scared kneeling so close to one that had been bitten. Jimmy and Jake both knelt on opposite sides and leaned in gently placing their hands on hers. "Its not safe here, you have to come with us." Aidan pleaded with her. She lowered her head and began crying again as he spoke.

Jake and Jimmy each held one of her hands. "Its gonna be ok." Jimmy said hoping to reassure her. She wasn't budging, her head shook back and forth as more tears ran the length of her cheeks falling onto the loved one she clung too. "No, I'm not leaving." She said, as her head sank further down into her chest.

Aidan nodded to the guys and at the same instant they pulled. Each of them strong, they had no problem easily unraveling her arms from the dead man that she clung so desperately too. Aidan was moving the second he nodded and grabbed a hold of the deceased's ankles. The second her arms cleared his body he pulled back and dragged the body a good ten feet as she screamed, struggling to free herself from the strong arms that held her. A bloody smear stained the floor in the wake of the limp body being dragged from the girl's warm arms.

The boys held on and lead her screaming to the door as Aidan pulled up the rear. Jake held tight around her waist and actually lifted her from the ground as Jimmy unlocked the door and pulled them open. "Ralf lets go!" Aidan ordered. "Now!" He added stopping briefly as the doors opened. It was a waste of breath. Ralf knelt next to his wife's body without moving and Aidan wasn't going to make a fight of it.

He had been bitten. Aidan didn't know for sure that Ralf would change into one of the demons he had so recently faced. But he would rather not take the chance, it was better to leave him. The doors were open and Aidan moved across the parking lot jogging through the snow to catch the others. Ralf stayed.

"Where too?" Jake asked, he had the woman on his shoulder now and was waiting for direction. "My car." Was all Aidan needed to say. The three of them jogged across the parking lot as Aidan dug into his left cargo pocket for his keys. It was still early morning and cold. Aidan wished he would have grabbed his coat as he turned the key and opened the door.

He pressed the button to unlock all the doors and quickly opened the rear door for Jake to put the girl in. She went in without a struggle and now seemed content to follow. Perhaps coming to grips with the cold reality of the brisk winter morning. Then again, it was possible she no longer cared about herself, her will to live had bled out on the floor with her loved one. Either way, Jimmy got in the other side and they sandwiched her in the back without an escape route.

Keys turned, Aidan threw it in reverse and backed out of his parking space at the rear of the lot. He flipped on the wipers to clear the fresh layer of snow from his windshield before switching to drive... And slammed on his brakes not two seconds after the car began lurching forward.. "NO!" Aidan threw the car in park and slammed his right hand repeatedly onto the dash board. "What?" Jimmy asked. "Lets get outta here." Jake cut in, Aidan ignored them.

He opened his door and left the car running. "Ill be right back, stay low and keep your eyes peeled. I left my bag inside." Whether they heard it all or not he really didn't care, he was already turned back and running for the open doors to the store. "What about your bag?" Jimmy shouted from behind him but he ignored the question. He was already slowing as he neared the open doors to the store, afraid of the possibilities that had already become realities in his mind.

Aidan could hear Ralf screaming before he entered through the open doors. Out of sight, somewhere in the store, a desperate cry, begging for help. The body Aidan had dragged off the girl was gone. The trail of blood the only evidence it was ever there in the first place. "Someone please!" Ralf screamed louder than before and in obvious pain, there was no time for him.

As chilling as his pleas were, they paled when compared to the realization that just now hit home like a ton of bricks. Still Aidan refused to believe it, the dead didn't get up and walk around. He grasped for an explanation, any explanation. Maybe the man wasn't dead! Maybe he was hurt bad but still alive... and Ralf was trying to drag him back to Dave, trying to get help.

Besides, Konni's body was sprawled in the same position it had been when they fled the store. If the dead were up and walking she would be too. It was a stretch, but it was all he had. Aidan simply refused to believe what all of his senses were telling him was now fact. Either way he wanted to move fast in case he was wrong. In case Konni had yet to stand again.

For now she laid still next to the man Aidan had shot, on the ground next to the counter. He jumped it and pulled out his keys to the office. The door opened and he tossed one last nervous glance at Konni's body before entering. The office was small, Aidan grabbed his coat of the hanger on the far wall only feet away and slipped it on while sparing a glance at the stores security cameras.

For years a single camera mounted above the pop coolers at the front of the store captured the grainy images of customers coming and leaving as they entered through the main doors. Following the first armed robbery that all changed. Ralf had decked the store and parking lot out with fifteen new cameras that gave anyone watching a pretty good look at most spots in and around the little store.

The results paid in full when the store was robbed a second time shortly after. The cameras captured most of the action including a gun battle that had left one of the robbers dead on the store floor. A second limping away with multiple gunshot wounds and a third leaving the other two in his dust as he ran for his life. They also captured the frightening incident in full, allowing the manager responsible for the shootings his due credit as a hero leaving him free of investigation.

Aidan was hoping the cameras would give him a glimpse of Ralf before he left. He scanned the tiny screens quickly but the only movement to be seen was Dave in the back room working on a pallet and stacking his product on a flattop. Aidan grabbed the phone in the office and flipped on the intercom. "Dave, get out of the store." He paused for a moment. "And be careful on your way out, bad stuffs brewing." Aidan hung up the phone and watched as the big man turned from his load and began a slow walk to the front of the store.

He would want answers but Aidan didn't plan on being around when he showed up to ask. He grabbed his bag off the ground and shouldered it, pausing only to unzip it and remove the magnum. Enough time had been wasted already, he needed to get out, he needed to get home. Aidan popped the cylinder to verify it was loaded for his own peace of mind. Brass shined back at him, the cylinder slammed home and he opened the door.

She stood feet from him, her green shirt soaked red with blood. Aidan stared into her glazed brown eyes as the door closed behind him. In one motion he cocked the hammer and brought up the .357 as she hissed hungrily in his direction. His heart sank and a fear that was becoming all too familiar welled in his chest. "Please don't." It was a worthless plea, he knew it before the words left his mouth.

The man before her, he was a complete stranger and Aidan had struggled to act. Each tug on the trigger pulled him further down a road he feared travel. He had been raised by both family and society to respect and protect life at all costs. His conscience said no while his most primal instincts told him to squeeze. This was someone he had known for years and in the half a second he had to think he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. Until she moved.

She took her first step towards him and he pulled the trigger without hesitation. Fire erupted from the barrel, the weapon bucking in his hand as a .357 magnum jacketed hollow point round made its best attempt to rip her head off at the shoulders. Blood and brain matter mixed showering the milk display to the rear as her face exploded out the back of her head.

Aidan couldn't help but stare as her body collapsed limp to the floor. His insides twisted in agony as the realization of his action set in. What was a breathing person so few minutes ago. A friend of his lay dead and mutilated on the ground. His eyes drifted slowly up from the gruesome scene as his mind searched for the answer.

He prayed silently for God to make it go away. He begged to be waken from the nightmare he lived. Aidan closed his eyes, Ralph's screams fading as his mind overloaded, unable to maintain reasonable thought. He felt as if he was drowning helplessly, his feet still attached to the ground. His body tingled and the world disappeared in the darkness of his mind. He was going to faint and he knew it. Each breath came labored as little droplets splashed rhythmically into his watery tomb hypnotizing him further into the trans that gripped his soul. His lungs burned for air as his body shut down.

Yet deep within he was stronger than that, something in the back of his mind fought through the haze screaming at him to move. The splashing continued as Aidan opened his eyes. Breathing in deeply he watched as wet chunks of brain matter slid from the display, slapping the tiled floor on impact. His stomach cramped and he vomited the apple he had for breakfast onto the floor.

It was time to move. Over the counter and back to the doors. Ralf was still screaming for help. Sad and desperate, it was a cry for an end to his pain. It was to late for him. Dave never made an appearance and for that Aidan was thankful. He doubted he could explain the scene and the front of the store and he wasn't sure he even wanted to try. He ran through the open doors and didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

The questions started before the car door even closed. "We heard shots, what took so long?" Jake asked from the back seat. His arm was around the woman's shoulders and she had her head buried in his chest. "Nothing." Aidan responded, as he put the car into drive. "Lets get the hell outta here." Jimmy added, but the tires were already spinning. They hit the street and made a hard left sliding through the turn, leaving a wave of slush in their wake.

Aidan's parents lived only a few short blocks from the store. He wasn't sure just how bad things were, or for that matter would get, but he wanted to be ready. He needed the phone bad and it wouldn't hurt to get the rest of his family moving. "So what's the plan?" Jake asked as they sped down the street. Aidan ignored him and flipped on the radio.

"Safe. We repeat, it has become evident that the spreading violence is a direct result of this new sickness." The four of them sat in silence as the car sped over frozen roads fishtailing its way through the deep snow that had yet to be plowed. "Authorities are urging everyone to seek shelter and to avoid contact with the infected at all costs. Stay away from windows and out of sight. If one of the infected are spotted, residents are encouraged to call 911. Emergency personnel have been called in from all over the state to help battle this growing epidemic."

"We will stay on the air for the duration of this crisis to bring you... What? What do you mean they're here? Outside the building? How many of them are there?" Microphones shuffled audibly on air as the three morning talk show hosts shoved them aside. The voices on air came through distantly as they peered from the windows of their studio, perched high above the snowy streets of downtown Grand Rapids. "Someone call security." "They're everywhere... there has to be at least twenty of them." A new voice cut in.

"More... look down the street, there are even more coming." "Make sure security gets the doors locked." "Go to commercial!" "We need to get out of..." "GO TO COMMERCIAL!" The air went dead as Aidan whipped the car into a turn skidding his way onto his parents street. The back end of the car glanced of the side of another car parked along the side. He regained control putting the petal to the floor and speeding away without so much as a thought of stopping.

They took the last block in silence as they hurried down the street Aidan had walked so many times as a child. The familiar scenery did little to calm his nerves as he sorted through his clouded thoughts. He would have more time to think on the drive home, to collect himself. The brakes came on houses away and the car slid its way to a stop blocking half of the driveway.

Aidan bolted from the car and sprinted for the house, the others close on his heels as they ran up the stairs to the front porch. The street was quiet, but not one who had been at the store believed it would stay that way. Pushing the door open Aidan stood silent guard as the other three passed through closing it behind them.

Stairs broke to the right leading to the second floor where most of his family probably still slept warm and cozy, oblivious to the woes of a day that had just begun. Past and old French door to the left, the house opened into the living room. Family pictures and holiday decorations smothered the far wall and mantle over the well used fireplace set into the wall, sandwiched between built in shelving. All of it glimmered in the low light of a Christmas tree that alone illuminated the room still dark in the early winter morning.

Presents controlled the immediate vicinity sprawling out from the base of the tree. Already great in number it was a token force. Christmas lived all year round in Dads heart and he spent eleven months of the year getting ready for the take over. His love for the holiday had spread among his young children as they grew and Christmas had become a monster in the DeLeeuw house. Christmas Eve the tree would call in the remainder of its forces for an overnight assault aimed at taking over the living room.

It had come close on a number of occasions and if not for the many volunteers Dad would call in Christmas morning, it just may have. The battle was often long and bloody, between the wrapping paper grenades and paper cuts. The common nerf dart to the eye, even the occasional football to the back of the head. It was a war zone and only the strongest survived. Let alone manage to keep their personal stash from being buried amid a pile of waste paper that would have tree huggers and environmentalists red in the face, stomping their feet and pouting.

Aidan focused back in on the issues at hand, pushing his childhood memories to the back burner. "Dad!" He shouted on his way to the kitchen. Two of his brothers, Ben and Max set down the cards in their hands and looked up from the floor, sleep still heavy in their eyes. Thankfully with Christmas only days away the young ones were all at home on winter break. They could all get out together without delay.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, concern contorting the features of his young face. His gaze followed Aidan through the living room as he waited for a response. Aidan continued on through the dining room and into the kitchen grabbing the phone off the wall and dialing home. Footsteps thundered from above in the old house, pounding down the stairs as the phone began to ring on the other end.

"Hello?" Luisa answered the phone. "Luisa! Is everything ok there?" Aidan asked, speaking so fast he barely annunciated the words. "What?" She asked, as confusion crept into her voice. "What's going on Aidan?" She had probably just recently woken. Evelyn was probably in her high chair eating breakfast. Watching horsy or some other movie that was on her little mind when she woke. The streets around Aidan's house were quiet and clear this morning and the fact that his wife was asking him what was going on was a good sign. It told him instantly that she had no idea what he was talking about. She would soon.

"Luisa listen, I need you to open the gun safe, get everything..." "What are you talking about!" She interrupted. "LUISA!" Aidan shouted into the phone. "Just listen, do what I say." She was silent and he continued. "Get everything out of the gun safe and lay it out. Get all of my camping gear from the basement. Fill up on water and pack a couple of bags for yourself and Evelyn."

"Aidan, your scaring me!" She broke in. "Good!" He responded. "Make sure all the doors and windows are locked. Keep the blinds down and do not go outside. I'm coming home and my family is following. We get there and everyone is heading up north. Give your parents a call. Call your family too, tell them to get out of the city." He probably sounded like he had flown the coup, he didn't care. She could think he was as crazy as she wanted so long as she listened. "Your not buying into this flu crap are you?" Luisa asked, trying to get a handle on the situation. Trying to figure out why her husband was talking about loading up and running up north.

"Its not the flu Luisa... its not some riot. The dead are coming back to life." "WHAT!" She exclaimed. Aidan knew it sounded crazy but it was the truth. "Just do what I said, I'll explain it all when I get there. Give Evelyn a kiss from papa." Luisa had begun crying on the other end. "Aidan." She said starting a sentence before he cut her off. "Its gonna be ok. I love you and I'll be home soon, just get things ready." "I love you too." She said, and Aidan hung up the phone.

He hung up the phone and physically felt tension leaving his body. It did a world of good to know they were ok. He glanced at the clock hanging in the kitchen... just past eight. The day was early, she would have things ready and waiting when he got home. Aidan turned to find his family in the living room talking excitedly with Jimmy and Jake. The girl they had brought with them from the store sat despondent on the couch. "You guys are ok though?" Asked his dad, talking to the others. "Dad!" Aidan said, coming up behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Were good, grab food and water, load up the van meet me at my house. I'm on my way now, I'll wait for you all there."

His younger brother Ted was home from school for the holiday. "What's going on?" He asked coming up from the basement wiping the sleep from his eyes. He searched Aidan's face, standing in his boxers wearing nothing else but his dog tags. "Go put on your angry pants, we got skulls to bust." Aidan said before turning back to face his parents. "Someone give Nick a call, tell him to meet us there." His dad nodded understanding. "Well, you heard him, lets load it up and head over." His dad said, not for the briefest moment questioning his sons judgment or decision.

With that Aidan was moving back through the crowded living room heading for the door. The room exploded in conversation as he walked past leaving them behind. "Be careful!" He shouted whipping the door open and with that he was gone. Jake and Jimmy could fill them in on all the details. He didn't have the time to retell the story. There would be plenty of time when they regrouped at his house. He leapt from the front porch in the same fashion he had since he was young. Landing in the snow and sprinting down the driveway.

Aidan was back in his car and throwing slush down the road within seconds of the front door closing behind him. The snow had picked up again, only adding to the bad road conditions. Normally facing these weather conditions it would take a good thirty minutes to traverse the sloppy roads leading back to his house. Today if he wasn't home in fifteen minutes, Aidan was going to be pissed.

The Cutlass turned right sliding onto Burton, heading east amid a flurry of other cars. Aidan obviously wasn't the only one with somewhere to go in a hurry. Burton was one of the major east, west roads on the southeast side of the city and cars sped in both directions down the snowy pavement. He could only hope he found the other roads less congested or he would be in for one long and dangerous ride.

A large accident already blocked the majority of the intersection before him. Aidan whipped the car into the empty oncoming lanes and jumped the curb into the parking lot of a party store. He managed to squeeze between a couple of cars stuck behind the accident and took a left stomping on the gas as clear roads greeted him ahead. Eastern would take him north a good two thirds of his way home before he would have to turn again.

The neighborhoods he would pass through had been engulfed in the supposed looting and rioting for the last week. After what had transpired already this morning he had no doubts he would surely see more of the creatures along this path. It didn't really bother him. He had dealt with them already, he could deal with more if the need arose. Aidan decided it best not to worry about the what ifs as his car crested the small hill he had been climbing.

The brakes locked and released as the ABS kicked in desperately trying to bring the vehicle to a halt while allowing the driver some control over the vehicle. It came to rest not two feet from the van in front as Aidan blew out a deep sigh of relief. Onward down the hill a good twenty cars lined the road to the front. "You have to be kidding me." Aidan said aloud to himself. Of all the lousy luck there would be a train blocking traffic today. As big a hurry to get home as he was in Aidan probably wouldn't have waited even if it was moving, which it wasn't. He shook his head in frustration, there was no choice but to go around it. He would have to find another path home.

He reached for the stick to throw his car in reverse still shaking his head at his bad luck when the world exploded around him. Glass exploded as his head jerked back, violently slamming into the seat cushion. He was helpless as his car slammed the back end of the car to the front. Aidan clenched up, bracing as his body hurled forward a half second after smashing through the bumper of the van. His head slammed against the steering wheel, a wave of pain coursed through his body numbing his senses.

Somewhere, someone was screaming, Aidan slowly unbuckled his seatbelt as pain came in waves across his body. He knew he had to get out, if someone was hurt┘ he should try and help. He felt dizzy and his vision was waving. Trying to focus, he reached for the handle to open the door as his vision tunneled. There was the slightest shard of a light left as his fingers blindly found the handle. Aidan tried to pull it open but his strength was gone┘ along with the last of the light. He fought the darkness for a few seconds willing himself back. Sleep won.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't that Luisa didn't believe her husband. Even though the quick conversation they had on the phone made no sense. She did what he asked. Popped the safe and pulled all his gear up from the basement. She turned the radio on as she set about getting things ready. Hoping for answers, praying her husband was only joking.

He had a habit of taking serious jokes just a little to far. Like the time she was over for Sunday dinner while they were still dating. It was mothers day and instead of a card for just that. Aidan had given his mother a Happy Grandmothers Day card. "Me and Luisa have something to tell you." He had said as his mother opened the card, her eyes going wide upon reading the cover. Her first instinct was correct, that her son was joking. But Aidan had kept at it just long enough to convince his mother for the briefest of moments that it was true. Luisa hoped this was another of those instances. That her husband was only being a jerk, using the circumstances in the city to give her a little scare.

The radio quickly dispelled any hopes of that scenario, every channel was devoted to reporting on the plague sweeping the city. It seemed the disease spreading for the last week could no longer be contained, deaths had reached a critical number overnight and people were to stay of the streets at all costs. Aidan wasn't joking and Luisa was terrified. But Aidan would be home soon, he would know what to do.

The problem was as time passed he didn't show. She had tossed Evelyn into her highchair and put breakfast before the two year old. She would make a mess, but she would feed herself. She popped the gun safe in their closet and started trips down to the basement. Luisa threw all of the gear from the basement in a pile on the living room floor. She packed a quick bag of warm clothes for her daughter, another for herself. By that time cars were pulling up, her in-laws.

Nick was the first to roll into the driveway, his Eclipse tossing snow as it revved down the driveway. Luisa met him at the back door and welcomed him in from the snow. "Aidan's not here yet?" Was all he had time to ask before the van was pulling in, followed by Jaynna's Taurus. Her family spilled from the vehicles, running through the falling snow to the back door. The two dogs howled and yipped in excitement jumping up to greet people as they entered.

"You guys see Aidan on your way?" Nick asked as the rest of the family filed into the house. "He left before us, he's not here yet?" Michelle, their mother asked. "Tony, did you here that?" She asked as their Dad, the last into the house closed and locked the door. "I'm sure he's fine Shelly. He probably just got stuck in traffic." It wasn't enough for their mother. "I don't like this one bit." She said as she began to pace. The woman had given birth to ten children and no matter how old and big they had grown she still felt the need to protect each and every one.

Evelyn was by now surrounded by a flock of aunts. Luisa passed them by to finish packing her bags. It was then that she noticed another woman on her couch. The woman didn't look like she was up for a talk and Luisa was in a hurry. She had to finish packing. Ted was already in the closet passing weapons and ammunition from the safe. Aidan had taken his younger brothers shooting a good number of times. They would go camping, stomping off into the woods looking like they were ready to fight a guerilla war. She always thought they looked a bit silly, but the thought comforted her now.

Luisa was just glad Ted could handle the weapons. Aidan had explained their operation to her on a number of occasions but she didn't remember much of anything. Not only had Ted trained with and fired them. Aidan had forced his brother into cleaning them after quite a few trips into the field. He probably knew the weapons just about as well as Aidan. Soon the safe was cleared, the weapons passed and the ammo carried onto the coffee table in the living room.

They loaded magazines and racked slides, stuffed rounds and pumped shells. Luisa finished packing within minutes as the rest of her family ran around the house finishing preparations, Aidan still hadn't shown. Soon the entire family had gathered in and around the living room, a heated debate raging. Who would stay and who would go. Luisa sat on the couch next to the stranger she had yet to meet. She couldn't focus on the argument, she felt as despondent as the woman next to her looked. She really didn't care who went, who stayed, she just wanted her husband. And for whatever reason, he wasn't showing.

Her mind drifted as voices raised around her. Unable to concentrate on anything but what had happened to Aidan and where he was. Soon her brothers and sisters were moving to the back of the house packing into vehicles once again. She didn't want to leave, but her brothers escorted her out. They would wait for Aidan. She would have left anyways, she couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her daughter and husband at the same time.

Luisa sat in the van next to her daughter and soon the vehicle was moving, soon the tears were falling. "A madder mama?" Evelyn asked, when she noticed her mother was crying. "Mama just misses papa." She responded, smiling at her daughter who beamed at the mention of her father. "I see papa!" She said excitedly bringing more tears to Luisa's eyes. "We cant see papa right now, ok?" She said. "Ey is he?" Evelyn asked, bundled in her little snow suit. "Papas on his way." Luisa told her daughter as the vehicle turned onto the street.

The van moved slow down the road. Aidan's brothers flanked either side, pacing the vehicles, weapons up. They escorted the vehicles the next block before waving goodbyes and turning back. Things really had to be bad if they were taking things this seriously. Soon the vehicles sped away through the snow. Luisa shot one last look through the rear window at the shrinking silhouettes of her brothers walking in the snow. She couldn't shake the feeling that it would be the last time she saw them. Even worse, she couldn't shake the feeling that she would never see her husband again.


	6. Chapter 6

Aidan kept his eyes closed, taking his first deep conscious breath. Four more followed, cold air filling his lungs each time before he tried slowly opening his eyes. His head still hurt and a quick glance into what was left of his shattered rearview explained the pain. He gently probed the gash just inside his hairline. It was tender to the touch and sent new minor waves of pain as he explored the wound. It had stopped bleeding on its own, but was still gewy. A light snow covered most of the windows baring a view of the outside world.

"How long was I out for?" The words spoken aloud enraged the headache already pounding at his temples. Aidan tried turning the keys to no avail, the car was dead. He turned them again just enough to get power to the electronics and turned on radio. Bright Red numbers stuck a knife through his heart. The display read 11:05. He closed his eyes praying silently that his head was playing a trick on him. He re-opened them looking away, afraid to see the same shine back at him. Another deep breath and he looked up

11:06

Aidan sat despondent, wracking his brain. He wasn't quite sure of anything at the moment but he believed he had just lost three vital hours. His car wouldn't even turn on, Lord knows what would be waiting outside when he opened the door. His family would have by now made it easily to his house. Did they leave like planned? Did they even make it? He had to go, had to move now, even if on foot. The morning talk show hosts were back, and broadcasting later than usual. Aidan sat still, gathering his thoughts and his strength. Afraid of the handle and what waited outside.

"A state of emergency has been declared on the greater Grand Rapids area. Residents at the edges and bordering cities who can safely leave the infected area are encouraged to do so. Major accidents have rendered US131 as well as I96 impassible and anyone looking to leave must seek an alternate route. For those trapped within the infected area and can not get to shelter. You are encouraged to make your way to one of the many collection points setup around the city. These safe zones are currently located at..."

Aidan killed the radio, he didn't care. He wasn't headed for any safe zone. Things had obviously gone from bad to worse in the last three hours but none of it mattered. His family might still be waiting trapped at his house. On foot across the city and through the snow, he had no idea what he would soon run into. It was irrelevant, he would make it. He had to.

The floor of his car was littered with half empty PowerAde and water bottles. He had woken up thirsty and drank down a few of them before mixing the remaining water into two bottles. The bottles went into his shoulder bag. Aidan retrieved the .357 and kicked the cylinder out, dumping the rounds out onto the passenger seat. The six good rounds returned to the weapon joined by a seventh fresh round, the weapon, a Taurus Tracker with a four inch ported barrel then returned to the bag.

He knew they were full, but he wasn't taking chances. Aidan pulled magazines to make sure they were topped off and placed them back appropriately. Lastly ejecting the loaded magazine from his Glock. A model 23 with tritium night sights, the first handgun he had ever purchased. Aidan had fired thousands of rounds through the familiar weapon which was precisely why he carried the gun before all others. He retrieved seven rounds from his bag to replace the seven spent earlier, then slapped the full mag back into the gun. Sliding his finger down the right side of the slide, he felt the round indicator popped verifying a round was chambered, then returned the weapon to its holster. One last deep breath and he opened the door.

The street was quiet as Aidan slowly stepped outside scanning the immediate area for possible threats. Snow continued to fall as he surveyed the immediate area. His car was destroyed, the reality made abundantly clear from the outside. It was a truck that had crashed into the rear of his vehicle. He took his time walking back to the blue vehicle, its hood ruined in a similar fashion to that of his own car.

Aidan was apprehensive as he covered the short distance. The snow crunching underfoot the only noise to break the constant wail of distant sirens. His eyes unable to focus, continually darting from vehicle to vehicle, house to house. Every second outside amplified the growing feeling of impending doom. He had been unconscious for the better part of three hours and no help had responded. The distant sirens came and went but had yet to close on his location. He wasn't naive, if they hadn't shown in three hours they simply were not coming.

An unhealthy line of cars stacked against each other backed up the entire distance of the hill to the south. The truck to his rear may have been the first to impale his vehicle, but it was far from the last succumbing to slippery roads and stalled traffic. The driver of the truck was still hunched over at the wheel easily visible through the broken windows. "You ok?" Aidan asked while leaning against the door of his vehicle. He didn't expect a response and reached for the handle pulling the door open. The man was middle aged, a light scruff covered his neck and face in a dark brown, asides from the facial hair his color was bad.

Aidan reached out cautiously placing two fingers against the pale blue skin below his jaw line. His skin cold to the touch, no pulse to be found. There was nothing to be done. Aidan left the door open, taking a few steps back, this time paying more attention to his surroundings. A good number of the vehicles in the metallic conga line sat silent, doors open and fresh tracks leading back up and over the hill.

Many of them remained closed but Aidan left them be. He didn't have the time to check them all. Not to mention, the stomach to find out how many waited dead behind door number one. He argued with himself that some might be hurt, in need of help waiting in pain as he had been. If they were he didn't have the resources to even begin dealing with the trauma he would surely find trapped and bleeding in the pile up he had just walked out of.

He paused briefly, rationalizing his decision then began walking down towards the train. It sat as it had hours before, still, motionless on the track. The cars he passed likewise sat motionless and empty, the few with closed doors he looked quickly past. There was no one in sight. Thick patches of red dotted the road in several spots daring to break up the overpowering layer of white that laid claim to the street. Others must have been injured, or worse.

It was surreal walking down a street he had passed over countless times before. These blocks usually bustling with traffic and pedestrians now sat still. Amid distant sirens, the world felt silent. So empty, so strange... so alone. Save the howling wind that almost cried as it swept past Aidan, he very well may have become trapped in the silence of his own mind. Doomed to battle the demons that lurked in every empty car, in every snowy shadow. Sealed in the emptiness that was this stretch of road, so cold and distant.

He had half a mind to return to his car, close the door and wait for help. It would have to come eventually and he would be safe there. His car had kept him safe all these years without fail. Even amid the terrible accident he was in the process of walking away from, the Cutlass had stood its ground one final time. He glanced over his shoulder at the familiar vehicle beaten and crumpled between two other vehicles. It was the only familiar thing he had left and he found it surprisingly difficult to walk away.

Aidan paused briefly, half turned between the train and the safety that was his old car. In his mind walking away from the vehicle amounted to walking away from safety. It wouldn't move again but it could still protect him. The lie built in his mind giving way to a complacency that would surely have cost him his life had he given in.

He had to get home and he knew it. Nodding at the hulk of his car he turned his back on it, and began to walk away as the wind picked up. Maybe the bump on his head was worse than he thought. Everything about the world seemed content to play into his fears. Even the wind had found a way to transform itself into something strangely eerie. Aidan had heard the wind howl before, he had heard it whistle even rustle through the trees. What he had never heard before was the way it cried today. He paused briefly listening in as it swept over him, when he realized it wasn't the wind that cried.

The sounds of hungry moaning filled the air, carried onward by the cold wind. Aidan froze listening, panic gripping his heart as the voices rose in volume, calling to one another across the distant snowy blocks. They had to be close by, he couldn't move. To afraid to look back, he gripped the strap on his shoulder bag and ran. His eyes locked onto the rail cars as his legs pumped furiously.

Unwilling to glance even briefly to the side he bolted as fast as possible straight for the train. Aidan knew it was stupid but it kept him going. If he didn't see them, they didn't exist, it was down right childish and he clung to the belief as he jumped a coupling between two cars and hit the ground ready to run.


	7. Chapter 7

Landing on the other side of that train was another world. He would have jumped right back over, had his path home not been directly through these streets. The line of cars Aidan left on the other side was matched by a eerily similar line leading off in the opposite direction. The possibilities he had fled afraid from daring not to look... They were realities on this side. Blood soaked the ground half a block up as a group of monsters feasted on at least one victim. A stream of blood cut a crimson path through snowy sidewalks.

Aidan ran fast and low to his left, diving behind the abandoned cars and covering himself from the sight of the feasting. As luck would have it, he went unannounced. He closed his eyes and blew out the long breath he had been holding since landing just this side of Hell. The images already burned into his mind followed easily through closed eyelids filling his mind with the vision of the three feasting on the fallen.

Large chunks of flesh stripping away from the ragged body as the damned feasted. Blood soaking the clothing they wore into death, oblivious to the cold. One of the three was shirtless. Blood ran freely down his open chest splashing a vibrant red to contrast the cold blue that underscored what had once been a dark brown color of skin.

Aidan opened his eyes taking in deep slow breaths and calming himself. He was armed and in good shape, there was no reason for him to panic... at least not yet. He glanced back at the devilish scene, taking in his surroundings. He had to move and he had to move quick. The longer he stayed here the greater the chances he would be discovered.

The feasting were focused in on their meal and Aidan crawled from car to car on his hands and knees. Slush sent chilly needles through the bare skin of his hands. He wanted desperately to stop and warm them, but the sound of flesh being stripped from the bones was enough that he kept on. He scrambled quickly past the group and crawled another half a block past them before stopping to shake his hands dry and warm them.

Leaning against a car Aidan spent the next few minutes blowing warmth back into his hands before continuing on. His knees already wet and cold, would have to wait. More of the monsters were wailing nearby and he wanted to get as far away as possible. Staying low he ran along the line of cars on up the street stopping occasionally to scout ahead and to the rear. It would only take one of those freaks to spot him and blow his cover.

The area to the front clear Aidan continued on never straying to close to the cars for fear that one of the damned waited out of site ready to grasp out and pull him in. The blocks fell quickly underfoot as the cold air scratched at the back of his throat. He soon found himself at the corner of Franklin and Eastern. Breaking away from he line of cars he had been shadowing, he passed quickly over the sidewalk to the corner of an old apartment building that stood at the corner.

The blocks meant little in general but the world to Aidan. Familiar with his path home like the back of his hand. He had labeled numerous intersections as checkpoints or goals if you would. Franklin and Eastern was checkpoint/goal number one. When running he had always pushed himself onward in a similar fashion. If he could make it to a certain point in the run he could push on to the next. Once he made it to that point he could find the strength to make it the next leg.

It worked to motivate him through some long and grueling runs throughout his life and he didn't know why it wouldn't work now as well. If nothing else it gave him small goals to overcome and keep his mind occupied on moving forward instead of focusing in on the death that gripped the city. He wasn't ignorant to his circumstances but feared a shutdown should he focus all his energies on the overwhelming problems at hand. Section by section he could handle. In the back of his mind he knew the goal was home, but for now he only needed to make the next leg of the journey.

Aidan moved slowly to the corner of the building glancing quickly around the corner. He spotted one of the infected stumbling about halfway down the block. Nothing close caught his eye so he peaked his head around for a longer look. There was the one he spotted earlier dropping down out of sight. Another head bobbed up coming into view over the trunk of a small car. Flesh hung loosely from its mouth as it chewed eagerly at the meat.

The monsters must have had another victim on the ground. He continued scanning the intersection as gunfire erupted in the distance. They were the first shots he had heard since waking up and they stirred something inside. A distant comradely for a stranger unseen, engrossed in the same nightmare he found himself party too. He knew there had to be others alive, it was just nice to hear them. Whoever they were he wished them luck and hoped they were giving these beasts hell.

There was something childish and simple about having someone else. Knowing that others were experiencing the same evils, fighting the same battle. It garnered a confidence inside, Aidan knew he was going to be ok. As if to underscore his newfound confidence, a woman began screaming uncontrolled and irrational. Then again what was rational about anything that had happened today. In the mess that had become the city there was absolutely no way of localizing the screams. They could be bouncing of any walls and coming from any number of blocks surrounding his area.

Either way, the screams cut off quickly, hopefully whoever she was had gotten safely away. Her cries of fear echoed in Aidan's ears, a reminder of the stakes. Confident, yet grounded he set off across the intersection low and quick. He hit the other side taking cover between the ongoing line of cars and buildings then continued on north for his next mental checkpoint. A few blocks away and up a rather big hill, he was making good time and planned on keeping it that way.

The more blocks he passed in silence the more the urgency of the situation dawned on Aidan. It was becoming abundantly clear that these monsters were spreading at a rapid pace. The deeper into the city he moved the louder the battle grew. Gunfire rose to the skies echoing on a cold wind that came blowing snow, determined to keep visibility to a minimum. He had traveled nearly two blocks amid the crescendo of one battle. The only noise loud enough to pierce the constant gunfire erupting were the screams. Those of the damned, the dead... and the dying.

On more than one occasion Aidan found himself tempted to stray from his course in an attempt to locate the survivors battling it out. Choosing instead to stay his course and follow the seemingly endless line of cars onward into the unknown stretch that lay ahead. Many of the vehicles passed sat silent and abandoned, more showed signs of damage as he continued on. A few spots even contained multi car pile ups much like the one he had so recently walked away from.

Aidan weaved his way among the metal hulks peering through the heavy snow. Searching the horizon for threats. At times when the wind calmed and the snow died briefly he would catch a quick glimpse down one of the many roads that fed into Eastern. Already they teamed with activity. The dead and the living locked in a battle for their streets... Their neighborhoods. A battle in which only the winner walked away. The poor info given had taken to long to get out. Now it was to late and the living fighting to survive only enlarged the problem in their desperate attempt to stifle it. Everyone that fell added to their numbers as the beasts multiplied rising from death to stumble about in the cold streets.

Aidan paused briefly at the bottom of a long hill that would take him to his next checkpoint. Squatting along side an abandoned dump truck he briefly caught his breath surveying the steep road ahead. Sirens whined and gunfire continued in the distance. Blending into a symphony of chaos as if to accentuate the screaming that now seemed endless and constant. A rather large graveyard composed the entire block to west, sitting off to his left. It would continued on for another block at the top of the hill.

His uncle had taken him through the park with his brothers what seemed like ages ago. The cemetery boasted some of the oldest markers around. If his memory served correctly a good number of civil war vets and soldiers occupied many of the crypts that littered the large expanse. He had peered into them wide eyed and apprehensive as a boy. Hoping to catch glimpse of something macabre, perhaps gory as his little imagination had run wild.

Now he wanted nothing more than an uneventful trip past as quietly as possible. The ideals of ghosts and ghouls so appealing to the young mind no longer seemed so far fetched. The way the day had been going Aidan really didn't think it would surprise him to see some apparition rise from one of the old crypts to walk once again amongst the living.

Rise or not there would be at least one shadowy visage moving along the graveyard. Aidan had every intention of moving like a whisper in a dream, silently past the old markers. The only evidence to his presence the tracks he left in his wake as he weaved between the line of cars beckoning him into the distance. Falling snow covering any evidence that the shadow had passed through at all. Half a dozen of the monsters walked the block oblivious to the warm flesh that ran quickly by... and then it was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Aidan crested the hill leaving them to wander behind as he moved through the intersection of Eastern and Hall. His second mental checkpoint, he was making good time and best of all, had managed to avoid contact with the diseased thus far. The intersection had a couple of the monsters walking around. Empty searching eyes scanning the crossroads. Aidan bolted low for the middle splitting a couple of cars and pausing between them to regain sight of all threats.

His head came up slowly, peering out from between the vehicles eyeing the dead, visualizing their paths.

THUMP

To his left movement inside the car he leaned against jolted him into action. Springing to his right, he slammed into another abandoned car. His heart racing, reaching for his pistol, he ignored the wave of pain that shot through his shoulder. Jerking it free of its holster, quickly placing it between himself and the unknown threat waiting in the car. Aidan started inching slowly away, the weapon on target. Still to afraid to take his eyes from the car as his instincts screamed for him to run, to move faster away from the unknown.

Yet something nagged at the back of his mind and he found himself stopping... then moving back towards the car and noise that had spooked him. The beasts would have been moaning, relentless in their attempt to escape the car. Or so he figured as he moved in close, peering through the frosted windows. The dark outlines of two small frightened faces pierced the ice coated windows staring back.

Aidan glanced over his shoulder locating the diseased before reaching for the handle and pulling the door open slowly hoping to avoid any noise... any attention. It came open to the sounds of a low whimper as the little girl farthest away fought back tears that had obviously fallen just moments before. Their hair braded in similar fashion, huge brown eyes gleamed with life begging Aidan in a silent plead for help. The family resemblance was instant and Aidan knew right there he couldn't leave them alone. Not here... not now.

"Where are your parents?" Aidan asked, his voice low, eyes darting from the girls to the dead wondering close by. "We don't... know... where mommy... went." The older of the two managed to stutter out, in between deep breaths that often accompanied a long cry. "Lets get those sear belts off, you guys are gonna come with me ok?" The older one nodded approval and began unbuckling herself while the younger one continued to whimper and look around confused and sad.

Even the low whimpering had Aidan on edge afraid that one of the damned would catch the noise. "Shhh, honey its going to be ok, we have to try and be quiet ok?" He hoped she would listen, if they were spotted things would get interesting in a heartbeat. Relieved Aidan watched as she nodded reaching down to unbuckle her seatbelt.

Spotted or not, the young woman four cars down on the opposite side of the road wailed into the wind. The empty lament sending a fresh wave of fear through the little girl. Her eyes widened as the notes sang out, her head searching for the source of the sad song. Tears sprung instantly to her eyes and ran freely down the little brown cheeks that already carried a tint of red from the previous round. "No honey!" Aidan pleaded, waving her out of the car as he bit down on his cheeks, willing her not to start.

The little lips began to quiver and within seconds, her mouth opened. She was so young, so scared. There was no way to explain any of it. No way to comfort the nightmares she now lived, the fears that only mom and a hug could chase away. She wanted it all to stop... she cried. Low at first, the sob growing as it continued until it pierced the silence of the block.

Aidan couldn't blame her. His face was a bloody mess, he was a stranger and to her he probably looked just as bad as the rest of the monsters that would come for her. He came up slowly daring a look and willing them not to hear. From all sides they moved in, drawn to the sound of the little girls cry. The older of the two was already outside the vehicle and from the look on her face she would soon be crying right alongside the little one.

"Stay put." Aidan ordered her as he unslung the bag from his shoulder setting it in the snow beside her. He dove into the car as the dead closed the distance. They had very little time and he needed to have her unbuckled and out five minutes ago. His plan like most good intentions fell far short of the goal. He must have looked like a demon straight from the bowls of hell. Diving into the car and reaching for the already traumatized girl as bloody as he was.

The look on her face went from sad to fearful in an instant. Her screams raised in pitch as he reached for the buckle. She kicked and slapped at his hands hell-bent on keeping him a safe distance away . Taken back by the vicious onslaught Aidan retreated for half a second. "Its gonna be ok, were gonna go find your mom ok?" He hoped it would be enough but there was no time. The buckle was on the far side of the car and he leaned over the girl taking the little shots all over his arms as he reached for the button that would release her. She slapped at his face, her fingernails digging into skin as she clawed franticly down his cheek.

The belt snapped free and Aidan backed quickly from the car. He got to his feet outside only to find that time was up. One of the damned had already closed in, shuffling its way past the hood of the car onward down towards the little girl in the back. Blood soaked the mans shirt and a bloody stain ran from his mouth, down his neck. His eyes an empty soulless white. It moaned as it made its way along the side of the car.

"Honey we have to go." Aidan whispered. The older girl outside had leaned in reasoning with her little sister as Aidan pulled his glock and tracked the beast on the opposite side of the car. It continued on oblivious to his presence apparently more attracted to the movement and noise coming from the backseat. He shot a quick glance over his right shoulder then off to his left. The others were not far off, the girl needed to come out now. Focusing back in on the closest, Aidan could hear the slush beneath its feet squishing out as it worked its way to the back of the car.

It passed the driver side rearview and the backdoor popped open. "No! This way!" Aidan shouted, but the little one was already out the wrong side. The dead reaching eagerly for her, its arms stretching down for her quivering little form. Inches from her face she screamed with all that she had and Aidan squeezed.

BANG!

The round had no trouble entering the skull at that close of a range and the monster fell to the snow where it would twitch but stay to rot come spring. Both girls now screaming, Aidan grabbed the older one by the hand. Helpless but to watch as the little one ran through the intersection away from them. Away from them and into more of the monsters. "Sweetie stop! This way." Aidan yelled after her, dragging the older sister around the front of the car. The little one turned to look back at him but kept running.

The woman to his right had closed in and Aidan fired a round into her head rocking her back. Before the torn body could hit the ground he scooped up the older girl as she screamed after her sister. "ALEXIS COME BACK! HES GONNA HELP!" They rounded the car and passed between another set in pursuit. Alexis continued to look back at her sister but had yet to stop.

By the time she turned her head to face the direction she was running she was feet from more of the monsters. She screamed and darted to the left as they reached for her. Again she ran as fast as her little legs would take her. Aidan was pounding through the snow as fast as he could go trying desperately not to lose his footing. Alexis did, falling forward into a roll that would carry her the entire length of the rather steep hill she had been atop.

Aidan watched her go and ran carefully past the few monsters remaining. Keeping his distance he started slowly down the hill after the girl, her sister in his arms screaming his ear off. The hill angled down to the west and carried on for almost an entire block. Thankfully very few of the monsters covered this stretch of road. However the few there were, had all either taken after the girl or changed direction to come for Aidan and the girl as they followed behind. They had made it about half way down the hill when the little one came to a stop near the bottom. She pulled herself into a half sitting position and just sat there crying while they hurriedly made it the rest of the way down.

She was soaking wet and shivering by the time they reached her. Aidan set down the older girl and picked up the little one. "Sweetie we gotta get you dry ok?" She gave him a big nod in response as her teeth chattered uncontrollably. He pulled her in tight to his chest and turned to the older girl. "Stay close and follow me ok." Her head bobbed nodding approval rapidly. Aidan quickly surveyed the streets before turning to his right and taking off down the street.

He was off his original path now but there was no way he was taking a walk up that hill in these conditions. Not to mention about a dozen of the monsters were making their way down it to his location. It was a minor setback really, one more checkpoint to add in, a few more blocks to travel. He hadn't planned on the detour, then again he hadn't planned on having two little girls with him either. None of it mattered, they were where they were and the girls were with him now.

The younger girl shivered against him, reminding him that she was in no condition to travel far. Aidan held her tight and they moved quickly down the street. The older girl stayed close behind and managed to keep pace. The dead coming down the hill wouldn't allow them much time but the street ahead was quiet. Aidan started checking doors, the sooner they got inside and out of sight the better.

If by some chance of Fate the first one they tried opened and the three of them quickly stepped inside. A wash of relief flooded Aidan's body as he stepped inside with the girls shutting the door behind them. The warmth of the house instantly renewed his strength sapped from carrying the girls through the snow this short distance. He took a knee setting the little girl on her feet as he sucked in deep breaths to calm his breathing. Each breath warm and welcoming, the smell of house enveloping him as he struggled to catch his breath.

The feeling of relief washed away a half a second after his brain processed the smells he inhaled so heavily. The feeling of warmth subsided into a near panic as he scanned the rooms the hallway opened into. It was the smell of fear and death come to lay its perfume upon this would be sanctuary. The entrance to the house broke of to the left in what appeared to be a living room, straight ahead looked to be a kitchen. The by now well known, empty groan of the undead echoed from the walls. Aidan pulled the girl back into his arms, backed slowly to the door and opened it.

"We gotta go." He said, ushering the older girl back out the door. On his way out he caught a glimpse of two younger boys stumbling into the hallway, death fresh on their faces. Tears welled in his eyes and he shut the door. He dared not give to much thought to the how and why, he just new it wasn't right... it wasn't fair. As they moved away he could here the boys begin pounding on the door. Leaving them behind, they continued on adding distance, the beating fading with each step added.

They slowly jogged through the snow for about half a block before trying again. One after another finding locked doors. Aidan's arms grew tired and his stamina drained with each door tried. He wanted to set the girl down but he had to get her someplace warm fast. Gutting it out they tried another, then another each with the same negative result.

As they walked down the porch of yet another house a clicking noise to the rear had Aidan turning, at the same time drawing his glock to meet this new threat. A woman poked her head from behind the door "Ya'll bit?" She asked looking up and down the street rapidly, obviously afraid of what waited outside. Afraid of what might spot her. "No." Aidan responded as he lowered his gun. "Come on." She said, as she motioned her head back into the house and the three of them ran back up the stairs quickly moving inside. The older woman locked the door behind them the second they were clear.


	9. Chapter 9

Aidan set Alexis down and turned to the woman who had just locked the door. "We have to get this little one dried up and warm." He said, but the older woman was already moving past him. "Come on with me now, my grandbaby is just about your size." The little girl was smiling for the first time as this woman took her hand and led her up the stairs. "Hey do you have any kids my age?" Asked the older of the girls, as she followed the two of them up the stairs.

Left alone to his thoughts Aidan cleared his head and began mentally surveying the house as the girls disappeared up the stairs. Aside from the obvious second floor which the girls had gone up. Windows peppered the walls in almost every room. He dared a quick peak out the front blinds. A single walker had come into view the direction they were heading. Looked to be maybe half a dozen still following them the way they had come. The back of the house revealed another door leading into a fenced back yard. A quick check to make sure it was locked and he was on his way up the stairs to meet with the girls.

The lady of the house met him half way up, on her way down. "Lets you and me have a talk mister." She said, leading him back down the stairs. They ended up in the living room. She sat, Aidan remained on his feet seemingly unable to stop pacing. "The girls are playing but shaken up bad. What happened to them?" She asked. She obviously knew what was going on around town but she wanted to know more... she cared. Aidan didn't know her from adam but he liked her already. "I really couldn't tell you. I found them alone in a car only a couple of blocks from here and decided it would be best to take them with me." He paused briefly, moving back to the front windows and peaking out again.

"What the hell is going on out there?" He asked, it was a half stupid question. He knew what was going on out there. People were wondering around dead, they were eating each other. What he meant to ask was, why the hell is that happening. He locked eyes with her, she knew what he meant to ask. The problem was she had the same question etching lines of fear and doubt across her face.

She broke eye contact and grabbed a remote turning on the TV she had in her living room. Breaking news flashed on the channel displayed. Aidan watched as reporters on the outskirts of the city told tales of horror, fires burning in the background. The female reporter spoke of massive rioting and carnage that was tearing apart Grand Rapids. The cause of these deadly riots still unknown. Police urging everyone to stay clear of the trouble. To stay inside with locked doors until this uprising could be brought under control.

The TV droned on as his mind raced to make connections. It was the same as the radio, there had been a call for evacuation that must have gone out while he was unconscious. The TV switched to a overhead camera showing the center of the mess. Cars lined the roads haphazardly, the highways were bumper to bumper, vehicles covered in a layer of snow, a testament to their abandoned nature. The camera cut back to another reporter. He stood outside in front of what looked to be an accident.

"The evacuation was a doomed idea from the beginning... and soon failed. The road conditions and ensuing panic quickly sealed all major routes in and out of the city. Accidents like the one behind me, the cause of the deadlock. Estimates place as many as 80,000 residents trapped inside. Travel on foot the only means to escape the growing crisis that seems destined to destroy the city."

The reporter paused turning and pointing to his right, waiting a brief moment for the camera to follow his line of sight and focus in down the road. Three of the dead walked along the road a good quarter mile from the reporter. His presence had called to them and they staggered for him with outstretched arms. One of the three tripped on an unseen obstacle disappearing into the snow as the camera zoomed in on the small group.

"As you can see, the infected wonder freely about proving a most difficult obstacle for any brave enough to attempt a escape out on foot. While the disease can only be spread through direct contact, that has done little to stifle the growing numbers of dead now walking our streets. Due to the obvious dangers that accompany an escape out on foot authorities are... OH SHIT!"

The camera scrambled back to the reporter catching his terrified image for only the briefest second as he sprinted past the camera disappearing from sight. "Start the chopper!" He shouted from off screen as the camera panned up and to the right capturing the grotesque image of two more of the dead, stumbling through the space the reporter had recently occupied. The camera captured their bloody visage for the next few seconds and then the camera went wild as the one filming, turned and ran to follow after the reporter.

The channel cut back to the studio where two anchors sat obviously shaken by the recent footage. They traded brief glances, neither one knowing what to say. "Hopefully they were able to get away... we will be sure to keep you updated as to their status..." Another drawn out pause and the other anchor chimed in glancing at his partner in an attempt to regain his composure. "I think that report alone speaks volumes as to the safety of the streets and the dangers associated with any attempts to make a run out."

The channel cut off the anchors going back to aerial footage of the city. Buildings burned freely in many spots and people covered the streets. What used to be people anyways. "We can not stress enough the importance that people secure their dwellings and remain out of sight from the infected." The report continued on as Aidan's mind drifted. His stomach sank and he had to fight back bile in the back of his throat. Things had gone from bad to terrible... and they were getting worse. Best of all, things were terrible and getting worse directly in his path home.

Aidan's attention lapsed, he still couldn't take his eyes off the television. He stared blankly through the screen, through the wall, his mind zoning as the bloody reports continued. "They say it started a week ago when that new flu bug showed up." Gone was the comforting tone that had led the girls upstairs daring to make them smile. "Some flu bug..." She continued. "The disease has been multiplying the entire time. Things got out of control last night and people been dying all day." The TV went on as she spoke.

Aidan blinked breaking the spell that the flashing television had cast. He looked back into the worried face of the stranger who had opened her home. "Things are real bad out there, aren't they." Her eyes began to cloud as she spoke. It was more of a statement than a question, she already knew the answer. She just wanted a reason to hope, reassurance from the strange man inside her house. Aidan didn't know if he had either. He just knew he had to get home, and they had to leave soon.

"Can I use you phone?" Aidan asked, avoiding the question. "Be my guest." She said, shaking her head as she stood and walked into the other room. Aidan again stared at the TV blankly and she quickly returned handing him a small cellular phone. She sat back on the couch managing to look relaxed as he dialed at the phone and walked into the other room. He hoped for an answer, to hear a friendly reassuring voice. At the same time he prayed that they had gone already. The phone didn't even manage a full ring before the other end picked up, his heart instantly sinking into a bog of worrisome thoughts.

"Hello?" The word came quickly, spoken with a great deal of anticipation, the tone came through with a nervous impatience. "Nick! Why are you still there?" The question went unanswered and immediately lost to the tirade of questions from the other end. "Where are you? What happened!" Aidan could hear his dogs barking in the background blending with another voice shouting something about the front window. "I was in an accident, I'm in route, but most of the streets are gridlocked so im on foot and its gonna be a while."

Boom!

The pop of his shotgun was obvious even over the phone. "Ted!... a little warning? Sorry what was that last part?" Aidan could picture his brother rubbing at his ears as he spoke, shaking off the effects of gunshot. "I said I'm in route on foot and its gonna take a while. Who all is there with you?" Aidan asked. "Just me, Ted and Jimmy, everyone else took off this morning. They made it up to your in-laws before things got too bad."

Another round sounded through the phone. "From what they say only the city is bad, either way they're getting things ready in case this mess spreads. You got a guess on when you might be showing up? The sooner we can get moving the better, things are getting a little... errr hairy around here." More gunfire could be heard over the phone emphasizing the last of Nicks words.

"I got a couple of little girls with me. On foot through the snow if we really, really push it we may make it tonight. Depends on what we run into though. How do things look on that side of town?" The dogs were barking again in the background. "Not good at all." Nick responded. "It's a mess over here, we've boarded up the house pretty good but there are a lot of those things moving around. We put down wood upstairs and moved most of the supplies into the attic in case they manage to get in. Pull up the stairs and we can wait them out for quite a while if need be."

"Either way, we're gonna hold out till you get here, just don't go lollygagging around on us." Aidan chuckled at his brothers last comment and shook his head as if he could see. "Alright then, I'm on my way, but if things get too bad just bug out and head up north. Ted knows the way, just make sure you leave me some supplies." Another round popped over the phone. "Aidan we aint going anywhere, so hurry up and get your butt over here." It was settled, now Aidan just had to make it. "Copy that, just tell Ted not to go and waste all my ammo!"

The line went dead and Aidan stood a little taller knowing his family was safe, the immense weight lifted from his shoulders. He closed the phone and walked back into the living room. "Look we cant stay here." Aidan said handing back the small phone. "Just how you expect us to get outta here then?" The woman asked inquisitively. It was still early afternoon, they had hours of daylight left and Aidan's mind began racing.

"How long until the girls coats..." He stopped mid sentence suddenly remembering he had left his shoulder bag sitting next to the car on top of the hill! "This is not good." He began pacing nervously. "This is not good." Aidan repeated. "What's not good?" The woman asked. "Can you watch the girls till I get back?" She seemed a little put off by the fact that he had ignored her question. "Sure." She said cocking her head to the side and raising one eyebrow.

"Back door." He said, but it was as if she had anticipated the words. She was already moving past the stairs through a small hallway and into a kitchen. At the back of the kitchen a few steps led down to the door, more stairs broke to the right into what must have been a basement. She opened the door slowly. "Its only a few blocks away this shouldn't take long at all, hour tops." Aidan did his best to sound confident. "Ill be right back Miss?" "Its Mrs. Jackson." She cut in. Aidan started to introduce himself but the door shut. Maybe she knew what was about to happen to him, she didn't want to know a dead mans name. Maybe she just didn't care. There would always be time to find out when he got back, at least that's what he told himself.

Hearing the bolt lock behind him, Aidan moved quietly through the back yard and jumped the back fence. A quick run through another yard, along side the house and he was scanning the street. To the right another group had formed, bent over feasting. They had something on the ground and it was enough to keep their attention. Off to the left a few more of the walkers crunched through the snow in the direction of the group already feasting. A lone snowman stood guard in the front yard directly ahead of Aidan. A scarf draped around its neck as the festive being stared blindly off into the street. Oblivious to the cold, oblivious to the death that raged around him. His smile a testement to his indifference. Aidan ran quickly from the house ducking behind the cover the snowman provided. He scanned the street one last time before standing. And when he did he cocked his arm back punching half of the sculptures face off. Then took the carrot nose and stabbed it into the top of the cratered head. If only his sister Juli could see him now. It wasnt that Aidan had anything against the man in white. He just needed a landmark for his trip back and this was far from the only snowman built amid the front yards of this block.


	10. Chapter 10

Time was wasting, Aidan needed to get back as soon as possible to get the girls and head out. He needed to move as fast as possible and took off down the street easily dodging the few walkers along his path. With the girls along he would have to spend more time moving slowly dedicated to staying out of site. That was not the case here, He could easily avoid and outrun anything he ran into alone. He hit the intersection with no problems and started off to the left, heading for the big hill that would lead back to the bag he'd left like an idiot.

Bam bam bam

Someone was firing close by, which really wasn't surprising. If anything he was surprised he hadn't heard more. Aidan was just happy to know he wasn't the only one wandering around in this frozen hell. He stayed to the middle of the street straight up the hill. The walkers from the way down had wandered off in other directions, probably chasing other noises and movement since the last warm flesh passed in this direction. The few that did walk the streets were unfamiliar. The sheer number of the dead walking about had to be overwhelming. For now it didn't matter, alone it was easy to avoid any close contact while still keeping a good pace.

It was a decent jog, enough to get Aidan's heart pumping again. The top of the hill came quick, the only monsters to be seen staggered off to the right far enough away that he could get to his back and head back down long before they could stumble close enough to pose a threat. So long as none of the beasts had camped out low, hidden among the cars it would be a quick grab and Aidan would be on his way.

He slowed moving into the sea of cars weary of the dangers that could lay hidden out off sight. Paying careful attention as he weaved his way back to the car the girls had come out of. Constantly scanning around the trunks and hoods of the stationary vehicles before moving past... and there it was. The rear doors still open to the elements as they had been left not thirty minutes prior. He jogged for the hood of the car praying the bag would still be there. Then froze.

Something in the back of his head screaming. There was movement to the left, Aidan's head whipped to the side desperate to take in full view of this new threat. Movement had apparently caught a glimpse of him. His eyes locked onto the images of five young men coming to their feet from behind various vehicles. They walked tall, to fast to be infected. Aidan relaxed, he smiled at them happy to run into other survivors. Maybe they would come with him, they looked to be in good enough shape. The more able hands he could get on board the better the chances he could get the girls someplace safe.

He had just opened his mouth to speak, as they beat him to it. "Hey!" One of them yelled. "What are you doing in my neighborhood boy!" The tone was aggressive, as was the way they moved for him, rapidly closing the distance, spreading to encircle as they closed in. Aidan had thought nothing of it before, the weapons in hand. Now he was afraid, two of them had baseball bats, another carried a tire iron or some other tool Aidan couldn't quite place. Worst of all two of them had and were raising actual guns in his direction.

That was it, all he needed to hear and see, he was moving as fast and as low as possible. Rounding the hood of the car the same time the first bullets starting bouncing off it. He slipped in the snow turning the corner but quickly regained his feet, driven on with a burst of adrenaline. Thankfully his bag was still there, he snatched it up while running past and continued on for the back of the car as rounds continued to smash into metal, glass and snow all around him.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Aidan yelled, crouching behind the car. There had to be a chance they would stop, they were probably just scared like he was. Scared and trigger happy. Either way, he shouldered his bag and snatched for his glock like he meant to chock the life out of it. "Get out from behind that car boy!" One of them yelled as they continued putting lead into the vehicle he hid behind. "Your dead boy get out from that car!" Another shouted, following up his motivational speech with a few rounds that slammed into the metal of the frame.

There was no more time, he had to move fast, the gang bangers were getting close and the walkers coming from the other side were getting closer. Aidan didn't think, he just ran. Out from the left side of the car, he took a few steps and quickly dove back behind the cover the car offered. Rounds tearing through the snow he had occupied a half second before. Crawling he made his way low to the right side and came out in a crouch. As he had hoped, the punks were all still watching the left side. By the time they noticed, his glock was already up as he squeezed rounds off into the first one that crossed his line of fire.

He started right and cut to the left spending seven quick rounds, the barrel climbing with each pull of the trigger. Two rounds cut into the first of them right above his waist, the other took a round in his left arm. The force of the round jerking him sideways giving way for the second round to punch its way through the right side of his chest. Both men went to the ground were they writhed, screaming in pain. Aidan ducked quickly back behind the car, mirroring his previous move and came back out the left side to find the remaining three, all now distracted.

When he moved clear of the left side he came out standing. One of the would be thugs was knelt down with one of his injured friends. The other two were watching the right side and quickly moving to counter his change in position. The remaining one with a gun fired wildly as he turned, hoping desperately to bring Aidan down.

Aidan had always been taught, let them shoot first, you shoot best... and he did. He had a clear line of sight while moving slowly off to his left. Rounds whizzed past harmlessly as Aidan opened fire with deadly accuracy. Three rounds entered center mass on the last gun touting thug as he turned firing wildly into the air twisting in pain. His momentum carried him to the ground in a spin, splashing through slush as he landed. The last two had taken off running before the last hit the ground. Aidan tracked them but held his fire, his heart racing. He thought for sure his chest might burst and took in a deep breath in an attempt to steady himself... his shaking hands.

It was working. Another deep breath and time froze for a second as his heart went from pounding, straight to the wet frozen pavement the instant he heard the hungry moan directly behind him. Aidan tried to run but slipped comically to the ground. he spun to his back and put the last four rounds into the monster standing directly over him. Chunks and blood sprayed everywhere in an explosion behind the creature as Aidan blew half its torso out its back. The force of the shots was enough to knock it to the ground and Aidan was back on his feet moving away as it struggled to regain its own.

Four more of the walkers marched close behind the first. All of them let out hungry moans sending shivers through Aidan's already frozen bones. He changed magazines as he moved past the thugs laying broken on the ground. The last one to go down wasn't moving but the first two he'd hit, while in obvious pain were actually trying to get up. Stopping over the still body of the last one he'd shot, Aidan scooped up the pistol and tucked it into his shoulder bag. He shot one last glance at the others before heading down the hill. They called after their friends crawling slowly in the same direction the other two had run.

It was pointless, their friends were long gone and the walkers were closing in fast. Aidan ran down the hill afraid of the screams he knew were coming. Safety to the winds he sprinted straight down through the snow willing his legs to move faster. It wasn't fast enough, the screams from atop the hill pierced the air and cut into Aidan like a sharpened blade. Choking back tears, he ran faster. His lungs screaming for air, he hit the bottom of the hill and ran on. Through the intersection then down another block .

When he hit the corner for his turn he finally stopped, the screaming had subsided and for a moment as he stared down at the snow covered street, all was quiet. He stood silent and cleared his mind as peace washed over him. He lied himself into believing everything was ok and for some reason... it worked.

He knelt and watched the snow softly falling against the world. Closing his eyes he took in deep breaths of cold fresh air. Each breath bringing with it a deeper state of calm as Aidan floated consciously away disconnecting from the cold world around him. Ten minutes passed and he didn't move. His breath came back, the tired muscles in his legs relaxed as the last of the adrenaline passed out of his system leaving him a bit nauseous.

For a moment he was back home with his wife... his daughter. His dogs were chasing the little cat around the house much to the delight of Evelyn. They all crowded around the window and watched snow fall outside. Evelyn wanted to know when Santa was coming, everything was ok. Aidan daydreamed and the world was right again.


	11. Chapter 11

Trey had run for his life before, but he had never been more frightened. He grew up on the mean streets, he was the streets. "We gotta go back J!" Trey shouted, stopping in the street as his friend continued on. The first screams had already begun behind him. He glanced back in the direction he had come, then looked once again at his friend... still running down the road. "Did you hear me! We gotta go back J!"

J didn't bother to look back this time, continuing on in the other direction as fast as his legs would take him, as fast as the snow would allow. Trey was alone, but there was no way he was leaving the rest of his boys that way. And so he turned back in the direction of the screams, back towards the death... alone. The man responsible for it all had fled. Trey caught site of him running down the hill as he ran in the other direction. There were still a bunch of those monsters back this way, but Trey had to help his boys. His set was his family, he couldn't just leave them to die. There was still time.

It was street code, it was gangster. As J had pointed out, it was thrown out the window all together, all to often. Trey was stronger than that. He was scared, but he didn't know how to walk away. The others he left behind were all he had, and the thought of losing everyone he cared about frightened him more than what he had run from. That fear fueled him onward as the screams intensified pushing Trey to pick up the pace, jogging back the last half of the block... he could still fix this, he had to. It wasn't the first time one of his boys had been shot.

He didn't consider himself one to complain. When you grew up the way he had, it really wasn't an option. Like far to many inner city youth, Trey had no idea who his father was, he really didn't care. His mom was around growing up, but only enough that he knew who she was. He had spent time with his grandmother before she passed. More with his aunt. His mom was always in halfway houses working her way back to jail on her way to prison. She had picked up enough nasty habits young that she never got her life back under control.

Trey had actually gotten his start slangin from his moms dealer. Back in 8th grade, maybe it was 7th. It really didn't matter, school never meant anything to him. He dropped out halfway through high school and did what came natural. Drugs, the streets, they masked his father and took his mother. They owed him everything and he intended to call in that debt. It wasn't like he had anything to lose, anyone to disappoint.

The only people he looked up to, the ones he idolized. The big bosses and the rap stars, they didn't know him, and yet they guided his life. His and the lives of his friends. Trey had been rolling with the same set since middle school, about the same time he had started dealing. Their lives a mirror image of his own, a broken family, a desire for something, anything. Maybe it was the void that had drawn them together, formed the bond. They had each other and it was enough.

Drugs, gangs, fights they did it all step by step, side by side. If one of them was locked up, chances were good that at least one other in the group would be taking the ride with him. Trey was only twenty years old but his rap sheet could go for miles. He was what the courts, the pigs liked to call a habitual, a waste of a life. Maybe it was that lack of basic respect, that negligence on the part of anyone and everyone. That failure to care that led him down the dark road that was his life.

At the same time Trey knew it was his own life, his own fault. He alone controlled the decisions and actions that shaped him. He was ok with it. He had spent the last seven years throwing dope, and he made good money doing it. Breaking and entering was childs play, armed robbery... as easy as breathing. Trey liked to think life was all about opportunity. And when opportunity didn't present itself, Trey liked to make his own. He was determined to make it, he would have his day, his car, his girl, his life...

The disease that had been spreading across the city, his streets, his blocks. It was pure gold, and the authorities had no one to blame but themselves. The news lied, that was nothing new. For the last week they blamed the murders, the rioting, everything that happened on him. At least on people like him. It was the delinquents fault, the criminals that were the problem. It was all bull. Trey and his boys were out stirring the pot, and they were making a killing at it too. But that wasn't the problem... that was the opportunity.

The monsters walking the streets, the dead that rose. They were the problem, the fear, the cause of it all. Trey cashing in was a simple by product of a problem that not even the authorities dared admit existed. The pigs swarmed the area the first day or two, after that they stayed out, they weren't dumb. A week later it was to late for them to do anything. The body count continued to rise while Trey's paper stack grew.

Today had been nothing short of a shopping spree. The call to evacuate had everyone running. The cops, the citizens... everyone. He would be a liar if he said he wasn't scared. His instincts told him to flee with the rest. His desire, his greed, they had been to great. He knew now he had made the wrong decision, he just didn't know how things could have gone wrong so quickly.

The cops were gone, either out of the city or in hiding like the rest. When Trey had seen the man walking down the street,he had only seen the opportunity. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine things going so quickly south. It was just supposed to be a quick snatch. They wanted his wallet, his jewelry maybe his cell phone. They confronted the man and for whatever reason Mike had started popping off shots as the man ran for cover diving behind a car.

Trey wasn't blameless, his adrenaline pumping he had added rounds of his own in an attempt to scare the man into submission. They never even knew the guy had a gun of his own until he popped out from behind the car and started unloading lead into Trey's boys... his family. Next thing he knew, Jeremiah and Dante were on the ground screaming. Jeremiah was the youngest of the group, he was only seventeen. Trey rushed to his side and stared into his eyes as his lil homie convulsed. There was so much blood already, Trey didn't know what to do. He was to scared to act, to scared to move.

A second later more rounds were popping off. Trey spun to watch blood spray as more rounds tore into Mike. His boy went down quick, still squeezing the trigger as he fell. It was to much for him, to much for J. The next thing he knew they were running, sprinting away. Jeremiah was screaming behind him, pleading for help. Trey pumped his arms harder, afraid of the rounds that would soon enter his back.

The second he looked into Jeremiahs eyes he had seen death. Its grasp on his friend complete, it called out to him, and Trey knew right then and there that he would die in that intersection, on that frozen pavement. When the rounds never came and his heart returned to his chest Trey froze. It had only been his imagination running wild on him. He had let his emotions, his fears get the best of him. In the situation he found himself, that realization really didn't surprise him. He had been on edge for days now. Still, his friends needed him, he called out to J, but he knew J wasn't coming back, he would have to return alone.

Jeremiah and Dante had been screaming for the last minute as he made his way slowly back to the intersection they had gone down in. The screaming ended only to be replaced by the haunting moan of the dead. The moans that had become so familiar over the last few days. They had kept him awake the past few nights, but now. Here in this intersection where his set had gone down it scared him more than ever. Mike's body lay still where it had fallen, the snow surrounding it bled red as his life coursed from his veins.

Step by step, inch by inch he closed, making his way through the maze of cars. The monotonous moans of the dead now broken every few seconds by a noise more frightening than their song. The slurping noise of the feasting. Trey brought his gun up, inching his way forward. Their bobbing heads the only thing visible over the hood of a car that hid their devilish scene. He was afraid to look as he took the last few steps around the vehicle and cringed.

It was Dante, those monsters had gotten to him. Trey was ashamed of what he had allowed to happen. Afraid he might vomit, he spun from the scene, biting down on his hand to steady his nerves. He ran to the van behind him, hiding himself from the image, the bobbing heads. He took a few deep breaths through his nose in an effort to calm himself. Dante was gone, their was nothing he could do.

He turned, glancing once more at the bloody scene, the eviscerated body that was his friend five minutes before. It was to much. Trey leaned against the back of the van, lost in thought. He wanted to run, but he refused. He hadn't seen Jeremiah yet, there was still a chance. He psyched himself mentally for what he might find and promised himself not to look at Dante again. Then nodding to himself, he blew out one long breath and pushed off the van.

A step later he was rounding the back of the van and he froze. Face to face with the dead, face to face with Jeremiah. His flesh hung stripped from half of his face, a large chunk of his neck torn away. The white gristle of bone gleamed beneath the bloody mess that was his shoulder. Jeremiah was gone, he was one of them now.

Forgetting all about the pistol in his hands Trey went to run. His friends arms up grabbing hold before Trey could escape. The shifting weight, the snowy ground. It was to much and Trey fell with the dead, his boy on top of him. "I'm sorry." Trey said, staring up into the hollow pale brown eyes that lunged for him... and he was. More of the dead appeared above Jeremiah as he lunged sinking his teeth into Treys neck. His blood was hot as it sprayed across his face, the pain wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Then as quickly as the pain had come, it left. His vision swam before going red as the light slowly dimmed around him. He had been right, death was here and waiting for him in this intersection, on this frozen section of road. He had been right... it was his last conscious thought and the world closed in around him.


	12. Chapter 12

Reality hit hard as wind swept snow peppered Aidan's face. A shot of adrenaline brought him back to the present as he opened his eyes. Four of the monsters were just hitting the opposite side of the street to the left. Standing quickly he shifted his attention to the right. The path ahead was clear and he set off down the road leaving the dead behind to stumble along in the snow. To be honest the path wasn't clear, but it was passable. More of the monsters walked the street since the last time he had covered this stretch. All now shifting attention at the behest of their brethren, slowly giving chase from behind. Drawn by the call of the damned, lured as their cries rode the wind seeking reinforcements in their attempt to feed... to increase they're cursed numbers.

One house passed was under siege by a group of what looked to be maybe a dozen of the beasts. Luckily, for the living they were stupid. Aidan watched as a man and a woman ran from the back of the house, cutting across the yard the same way he was heading. He caught glimpses of them in-between houses as they ran pacing him, but he soon lost sight. He stopped for a moment kneeling alongside a garbage can wondering where they had gone. At the same time checking the area ahead for threats. He shot one last look into the backyards hoping for another glimpse of the fleeing couple. There was nothing but snow, and no way of telling where they run off to. Not to mention, he didn't have the time to find out. He wished them well, taking to his feet. Again heading for the house and girls he had left. The headless snowman he left out front as a landmark was only a few houses down. Just past that he could head for the backyard and jump the fence into Mrs. Jackson's yard.

"Heeeeellllllllpppppp!" A woman screamed. Aidan froze and spun, his weapon up and scanning. It had to be the people he had spotted. They must have run into trouble a few houses back. He darted across the street, then slowly began heading back down the block as he looked desperately for a sign of their location. "Help!" She screamed again. They were close. Aidan turned down a driveway weapon up and made his way cautiously to the back of the house.

To the left, a yard over movement flashed along the back fence drawing his attention. A man was leaning over a six foot fence trying to get the woman below to reach up with her hand... she wasn't moving. Motionless, she stared back at the abomination that was just now getting into range for a lunge. Aidan couldn't fire without risking a round passing through and into her. He ran to his right changing the angle of the shot and aimed low moving closer at a quick pace. The first shot missed to the left as he continued closing. The second one quickly followed, striking the monster in its left knee dropping it immediately to the ground as it put weight on a destroyed joint.

Still, she stood motionless, the monster gurgling as it crawled towards her. Aidan ran, stopping maybe five feet short of the thing, pausing briefly before putting a round into the back of its head. The explosion of blood, bone and brain matter sprayed the area. Including the woman, who by this time was in utter shock.  
"You ok?" Aidan asked, running to her side. "Pass her to me!" The man on the fence said. "My brothers waiting in the car, why don't you come with us." He said as he motioned back over the fence. Aidan could see a car idling on the opposite street through a crack in the fence. "The streets are a mess. You'll never make it out." Aidan said, making eye contact with the man on the fence. "We have to try. Come with us." The man said again. "Cant, I got people waiting for me." Aidan said as he boosted the woman, who still wasn't talking. Up the fence where the man waiting helped her over and down. He quietly wished Aidan good luck, then took her hand and quickly lead her down the driveway to the waiting car.

Aidan watched through the fence until they were safely in the car and moving before turning back and heading again for the house the girls waited in. It was a lost cause. Many of the side streets were still clear, but all the major roads Aidan had passed were stacked with traffic and the heaps of motionless abandoned cars. If he thought there was any hope for getting a ride across the city he would have been in a vehicle long ago. If traffic cleared on the way it was still an option, but for now he would have to go the distance on foot.

Aidan moved back to the front of the house and across the street. A few houses down and he was passing the deformed snowman he'd left behind. Heading to the back yard and fence that would lead him to his destination. The path still clear, he jumped the fence and quietly made his way to the back door. It was locked which was good. Aidan began knocking lightly and waited, turning his attention to the noises that carried on the wind. There was more shooting in the distance. The explosive pops softened by distance and the incessant moans that filtered through the still falling snow. A few of the damned bellowed nearby but out of sight. Thankfully, most of the action seemed to be a safe enough distance away. He began to knock lightly again and the door opened.

Mrs. Jackson closed the door behind him and locked it the second he passed through. The girls were at a table in the kitchen eating soup. "There's plenty for you too." She said from behind, moving past him to fill another bowl with the warm liquid. The girls had stopped eating and were staring at him spoons in hand. A great deal of concern etched onto their tiny faces. It wasn't until Mrs. Jackson set the bowl on the table and looked up that Aidan gave any thought to how horrible he must have looked. The same look the girls carried passed over her face briefly before she summoned the courage to smile. "Come with me so we can clean you up." The warmth in her voice was comforting. And with that she was walking down the hall without the slightest hesitation that he would follow.

Aidan stood in front of the mirror in her upstairs bathroom and tried moving, but all he could do was stare. She had taken his coat claiming she could clean it up. He doubted she would be able to get the blood out, but the gesture was well received and thoughtful. He stood there in wet clothes, a mix of sweat, snow and blood causing the fabric to cling to his body. Aidan shivered, staring into a mirror that painted a familiar man, a stranger at the same time. His face covered in dirt and blood. What looked like small pieces of flesh were drying in multiple spots sticking desperately to his face. The only clean skin to be seen ran from the corners of his eyes halfway down his face. Tears had shed despite his attempts to stifle his weakness. He looked defeated, he looked scared.

At the same time a determined stubbornness gleamed in his blue eyes. A complete contrast to the mess that reflected in his direction. He turned on the water and closed his eyes. He scrubbed long and hard, hoping to wash the fresh memories down the drain, alongside the flesh and blood the came free. He could hear the men from the top of the hill screaming for him, screaming for help. He grabbed the bar of soap of the lip of the sink and washed harder, forcing they're pleas from his mind.

Tears mixed easily into the soapy water and after what must have been five minutes of vigorous scrubbing he turned off the water. He stood up and opened his eyes, the man looking back he recognized. Aidan stood silent as the water ran down the red features of his face. Some dripped from his chin down into the basin while other streams ran further down following his neck as gravity pulled the beads along, helpless to the fate that would determine their paths.

The paths that ran along his skin were numerous, each drop of water destined to follow one, or another. Some dared break off forming a new stream, blazing their own path along his face until they too fell along his chest or into the basin. Many times they flowed out only to rejoin a larger path shortly down as they continued to fall helpless against the gravity of their situation. And soon, gravity spent, the water had exhausted itself and only the occasional drop would sneak from his scalp to again brave one of the paths running onward down into its destiny. Aidan grabbed a towel wiping his chin, his face clean.

Even then a few beads dared appear, tempting the fates as they ran along the ground that so many before had tried unsuccessfully. Aidan left them be, a single trail running along the left side of his face. Like the last drops of water he was determined to survive. He would make his way amongst the ruin that had befallen so many before. Besides he was no drop of water, his path was never sealed. Where water had no choice but to fall, pulled down by the laws of nature. Aidan would stand tall, and should the laws of nature dare to reach up in an attempt to pull him down, he would shoot Newton right between the eyes and step over his corpse without hesitation.

The water and quick clean had done a great deal to boost his spirits and Aidan moved back down the stairs feeling more confident than he had all morning. The soup was warm and refreshing. The girls now eager to talk, told their story. How their mother had left the car to see what was holding up traffic and never returned. The older of the girls introduced herself as Candice to Aidan. He told them about his wife, his own young daughter and his dogs. "Are they wuffs?" Asked Alexis when he tried explaining what a husky was to her. "No sweetie, but they kinda look like them." He had responded, a real smile stretching across his face. They talked and the girls smiled as the afternoon wore on. Once they had finished eating they moved to the living room and Mrs. Jackson put on a video for them.

Soon the familiar sounds of his own childhood echoed through the house. As a voice that was unmistakably Burl Ives began recalling a classic holiday story. Aidan stayed and pulled up his bag, alone with his thoughts and his gear. Just him, his guns, Burl and a holly jolly Christmas. The afternoon was already wearing on and light would soon fade from the gray sky. If he was quick they could still get across town tonight but he wasn't willing to move until he had reloaded and sorted through his gear one last time.

A quick checked showed the .357 was still there, and fully loaded. He pulled out the pistol taken off the ground and ejected the magazine setting it on the table. The slide came back smooth as he ejected the live round in the chamber and set it on the table. It was a Ruger 9mm, fifteen round magazine and looked to be in decent condition all things considered. Aidan emptied the magazine, setting each round on the table and when he had finished eleven shiny, full metal jacket 9mm rounds shined back at him. It was his lucky number, he took it as a good sign which was oddly comforting in a way. One by one he stuffed the rounds into the magazine before setting it next to the pistol and emptying the remaining contents of his bag.

One by one he pulled weapons wiping them down to the best of his ability with the resources at hand. Following the weapons he pulled magazines making sure all the mags for his .40 were fully loaded. He set all the other ammunition on the table along side the weapons for a quick mental inventory. The .357 had a full seven beautiful hollow points loaded. There was another twelve of those hollow points. Seven on a speed loader and five lose rounds. His .40 glock was locked and loaded, one round in the pipe, thirteen in the mag. He had three more thirteen round magazines all fully loaded with hollow points. He put one into its pouch on the front of the holster, the other two went into a pouch he had brought for the range, now secured on the right side of his belt. He had another thirty three lose hollow points as well as another full box of full metal jacketed rounds, fifty of them. Then there was the Ruger 9mm with eleven rounds. All said not horrible but it would be a stretch to make it across the city.

Mrs. Jackson had brought his coat back while he cleaned the weapons. It was dirty as he expected, the blood wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. On the up side, the coat was dry and that was good enough for him. He placed the .357 and the Ruger back into his shoulder bag along side the ammo and went to join the girls in the living room. Mrs. Jackson had hung blankets and sheets over all the windows while he was gone. It was a smart idea and would hopefully keep most of the movement and light inside, from displaying itself outside.

Aidan sat leaning against the couch as they watched the rest of their movie. Childish and simple even he was glad to watch it, allowing his mind to drift just far enough that he could forget. He gave up any hopes of leaving that afternoon at some point during the movie. The procrastination of that burden allowing his body to relax further. As the movie neared the end he could actually feel the anxiety building inside, knowing the simple peace would soon pass.

When it finally did end and he looked up, both girls had fallen asleep. The struggles of the day obviously worn heavy on them. "Lets bring them upstairs." Mrs. Jackson whispered to Aidan. He nodded his agreement and as gently as possible lifted Alexis, cradling her while Mrs. Jackson lifted Candice. They did their best to tip toe up the stairs managing to wake up both girls along the way. "Are we gonna be ok?" Asked Alexis, as Mrs. Jackson finished tucking them into her own bed. "Of course sweetheart, now you get your rest in for tomorrow. I'll be up soon ok?" Mrs. Jackson added. "Can you stay till we fall asleep?" Candice asked hopefully. "We sure can." She answered, patting them on the legs. Mrs. Jackson moved and sat on the end of the bed, while Aidan stood in the doorway. The girls clung to each other buried in a pile of blankets and within ten minutes they were sleeping. Mrs. Jackson wished them happy dreams patting their legs one last time before they quietly made their way back downstairs.

It was only five in the afternoon but things were already dark outside. "We have to leave first thing in the morning." Aidan said sitting on the couch. Mrs. Jackson didn't speak, a slight nod of her head the only indication she had even heard him. She grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV before sitting down on the other end. The TV, the same as before, every station still online was giving complete coverage to the cities dire situation.

The reporter and his crew from before had apparently survived their little close call, but that was the end of on the scene reporting. The only new footage coming in was from helicopters overhead. Older shots from the ground looped showing the same bloody images of the walking dead over and over. They wanted information and all they got was gore. "You're husband?" Aidan asked randomly, in-between more of the same. "Somewhere out there." Mrs. Jackson responded. Aidan looked over as her eyes watered up. She said no more and Aidan decided it best to let it go at that.

They didn't speak again, the two of them watching in silence for hours until Mrs. Jackson decided it best to try and get some sleep. She took the stairs as quietly as she could, so as not to wake the girls. As soon as she was up, Aidan went into the kitchen. He drank down a bottle of water before refilling the two he had with him. He placed the bottles back into his bag and took it with him into the living room where he watched TV until his eyes fell heavy. He thought about unplugging the tree in the living room but he feared the darkness of the night.

He shut off the TV in hopes of sleep, it wasn't happening. Every time he closed his eyes faces waited in his mind. The dead, people he knew, people he didn't. All the same, blood dripping from hungry mouths. They waited in his dreams taunting him. Pale eyes set back in hollow faces, moaning as they reached out to grab him. They played cat and mouse with him for hours waiting just beyond heavy eyelids. He was to tired to stay awake and to scared to fully give in to sleep. Part of him knew that they would find him in his dreams.  
The ticking clock on the wall hypnotized him with each second past. Lulling him to the dreams he fought. He stared blankly at the clock for hours as the battle waged in his mind. At some point he lost the ability to tell which of the moans came from outside and which came from his mind. It was a quarter to one when sleep won, and his dreams finally took him.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days before Christmas children played in the snow. They built snowmen and helped their mothers bake all manner of Christmas cookies. Their minds filled with the joy of the season, hardly able to contain themselves the last few days before Santa's visit. Sugarplums had long since been replaced with visions of electronics and the latest action figures but the theme remained. They couldn't wait... they couldn't sleep.

Neither could Nick, and he wished it was because sugarplums danced in his head. He had spent that last three hours in vain, forcing his eyes closed. A couple of times he had managed to doze off. Each time he would wake to the same, the low growl coming from one of the huskies that lay in the bed next to him. It had to be some primitive instinct, the dogs didn't have an aggressive bone in their bodies. Yet every time one of the infected... the dead outside moaned into the night air. The dogs picked it up. Even when Nick couldn't.

It wasn't the house. Things were secure. Aidan was right to call everyone in and send them out when he had. Another thirty minutes and they may have been trapped like so many others. Nick didn't technically consider himself trapped. He and his brother Ted, along with their friend Jimmy had volunteered to stay. More like, had refused to leave. Either way, they remained in the city of their own free will. Their had actually been quite an argument over who would stay, they couldn't all. In the end, the rest of the family had reluctantly departed.

Dad had ordered Jake, Ben and Max up with the rest. He claimed he would need their help. It wasn't just the boys either. Even the sisters had made a stink about sticking it out. The decision made, they took essentials and hit the road. They left most of the food and most of the gear. Dad had taken one of the old Yugo SKS's from Aidan's safe along with 100 rounds for the rifle. Jake had taken a 16 gauge, bolt action Mossberg. He grabbed the four boxes of birdshot along with probably another 50 slugs for the old rifle. Ben and Max grabbed a pair of .22 rifles and the two boxes of shells that accompanied them. They left behind most of the good stuff knowing it would be put to better use in town.

Nick had argued that they take more, but Dad had sworn up and down they would be gone before things got bad. He said they would need it... he was right. The family gone, the three of them had waited for hours as things in town got progressively worse. They had regular contact from the road. The snow slowed them down considerably, but outside of town his family ran into no trouble and within two hours was safely up at his brothers in-laws. It wasn't them he was worried about.

Aidan had gone missing since departing his parents house, hours before. His brother had woken them all, he got them moving. He was supposed to be waiting at his house when they all arrived. All that waited was his extremely nervous wife. The hours were painful as they passed. Each minute dragging out as the three of them gathered around the television watching the city fall apart. Everyone knew there was some disease spreading across the city and causing a panic. It was lies.

The looting, the racial riots, it was all a cover up for the real story. For whatever reason the lie was dropped this morning. Perhaps they could no longer cared to perpetuate the story. The extent of the damage to great to cover. Whatever good intentions had hidden the truth no longer mattered. The disease that had been multiplying inside the city for the last week reached its breaking point. Casualties that had been multiplying and spreading for the last several days surged exponentially.

The first of the dead had come down the road about two hours into the wait. They couldn't help but stare from the windows at the bloody figures walking the streets. There was one, soon two. Within a half an hour a full dozen wondered the street. It almost seemed to spread to fast. And Nick couldn't help but wonder where so many had come from in such short time.

The three of them had decided to barricade the windows with some 2x4s Aidan had in his shed out back. One of the damned had spotted them running from the house and things from that point on had gone too hell in a hand basket. Bloody limbs smashed through the windows as they hurried to fortify the house. The broken glass shredded skin as the dead pounded at the boards. They wouldn't hold long but it really didn't matter. They bought time and that was all they needed.

Nick had been in the dining room nailing down another window when Ted and Jimmy had decided to go proactive. The first gunshot going off inside startled him into dropping the hammer to the floor. He ran the short distance to the living room as Ted racked another round into the shotgun. "What are you waiting for fish! Feed that boy!" Ted said, egging Jimmy on.

BOOM!

Jimmy rocked back, the double barrel shotgun following him back inside as he rode the recoil. "What are you guys doing?" Nick asked, rubbing at his ears. "Cleaning house." Ted said, as he sent another round out of the house, dragging a bloody pair of arms back out with it.

The phone behind him rang and all three of them turned to face the ringing device. Nick eagerly snatched it from the cradle. All contact with the family up north had gone through his cell phone. The land line ringing had their hopes up. It had to be Aidan... and it was. He had been in an accident but he was on his way. Nick was ecstatic, he did all he could to keep from screaming as another of the dead slammed into the front window. Breaking two of the lower boards free from the wall. Ted let go with another round of buckshot and took the beast apart at the hinges.

News that their brother was alive revitalized them. He had apparently picked up a couple of young girls on his way. It would be slow, but he was coming. Nick called the rest of the family to share the news while Ted and Jimmy finished clearing the house. The siege was over fast, yet more of the dead continued covering the neighborhood. It mattered little. Their brother was alive and they would wait for him. They had already moved gear up into the attic as a position to fall back on should things get too bad. The cramped upper level was loaded with food and water, they could hold their indefinitely, at least until Aidan showed. Now they just had to last that long. They re-enforced the doors and repaired the barricaded windows.

All the while, the dead continued to swarm the street. And soon, the three of them had nothing to do but wait. Nervous and bored they turned to the television for answers and entertainment. One of the helicopters flying low over the city had captured footage of the highway less than a mile from Aidan's house. The copper started at the outskirts of the city following the snaking interstate back into the heart of the city. What started as a massive pile up transformed into a seemingly endless line of blocked traffic.

"As you can see, this devastating accident has sealed off this section of highway." The reporter said as the camera man high above zoomed down on the lines of traffic. At first the snow was indistinguishable from the rest. As the camera continued closing, what became obvious as large paths lead out from the open vehicles. They broke in all directions leading up the embankments and into the surrounding streets. The reporter continued... "You can see most of these cars are now abandoned, the paths leading away created by the recent occupants in their haste to escape. Many of you may ask... what were they running from?" The cameraman continued to focus on the line of empty cars and the paths rustled through otherwise fresh snow.

"A reminder to our younger viewers that the footage you are about to see is extremely graphic and may not be suitable for minors." The first signs of blood spotted the highway as the reporter warned the audience. The three of them sat glued to the television, they had seen worse. They had done worse.

The camera continued forward, expanding its view to take in the complete devastation. The bloodbath that had taken place along the highway just a few short blocks from the house they sat waiting in. The snow saturated with blood soaked a massive section of the road. Very few white spots remained in the area as the bright red liquid ran through the snow, spreading as they watched. Bodies littered the road, the dead walked among them... they feasted upon them.

The camera man held steady on the scene as flesh was torn asunder. One of the bodies rose from the snow drunkenly. The woman stumbled over, joining a group of the dead as they feasted. Trails of blood led up from the scene. The survivors, the injured, no longer in view of the camera. It was an atrocity and Nick couldn't turn his eyes from the screen. He was horrified... he no longer wondered where so many of the dead had come from. It was very possible that the dead outside the windows of the house had been survivors of this mess.

"This horrific scene has become all to common around the city today. This is in fact, just one of many blood baths taking place at this moment." The reporter continued. "It is scenes like this that have authorities calling in support and ordering everyone inside. The streets are a deadly place and unfortunately... until that help arrives the death toll will only continue to rise... TOM! Over there, GET THAT!"

The camera scrambled as the order was shouted, focusing in on an open van. The passenger doors hung open, one man standing just outside, hurrying the occupants from the vehicle. Another man led the group, charging forward as two of the dead stumbled down the embankment to meet him. "They aren't going to make it! Stay on that Tom!" The reporter ordered as the van emptied. A woman hurried three children up the snowy incline, the man at the door following them up.

All around the dead rose, leaving behind the meals that lay cooling in the snow. Drawn to movement, to warm flesh as it ran. Arms extended all around as a mob formed in pursuit, closing in from all directions. The man at the front of the fleeing group had engaged the blocking dead with a bat. The first of the infected took a violent blow to the side of its head. Most of the damage was hidden by the distance of the camera but the results were devastating. The recipient jerked to the side crumpling to the ground as the bat came back. It flew again striking the second in its ribs tossing it to the ground.

Nick held his breath as he watched. He willed them on as they ran up the snowy hill. They would make it... they had to. He was sure of it as the man atop the hill wielded an aluminum bat like a medieval knight laying waste to the pair of interposers blocking their path. He actually shouted out loud, rooting the man on as the beasts fell to the snow. He breathed, and just then the camera panned back.

The group had reached the top of the hill leaving their pursuers behind. It didn't matter. The top of the hill swarmed with the infected, everyone of them stumbling towards the small group. The men each had bats, but it was over. The birds eye view made that abundantly clear. The men, the woman and the three children would soon join the ranks of the walking dead. They huddled close, the children clinging to the woman as the men circled protectively.

A group of the dead moved in, a few short feet from the huddling children. The man who had led them out, again connected with the bat. Bringing another of the damned to the ground. The second man moved up along side him in support and raised his bat. The closest of the dead lunged forward and the man swung.

At the last second he stepped back and to his side. The bat continued down swinging just inches from the face of the infected man. Past his face and down into the knee of the man at his side. The results were instant. The man who had led them out dropped his bat, falling to the ground. He clung to his battered leg with both hands as the dead continued forward.

"Tell me you got that!" The reporter shouted as the camera zoomed in on the downed man. There was no audio from the ground but the pain he endured was anything but silent. The look on his face spoke volumes. Contorted in pain as he reached out pleading. The woman sprang forward pulling on his outstretched arm in an attempt to bring him back to his feet. The second man grabbed her by the back of her coat pulling her away. The downed knight would get no help as the two others disappeared from view of the camera.

It remained focused, zooming in as the infected swarmed the man. Screaming silently for help, his arm outstretched as they began to bite. Clothing and flesh ripped away in a bloody show for the next few seconds until all that remained was a view of the dead. Their tattered clothing and bloody bodies. Heads bobbing as they feasted. That and the outstretched arm of the man they ate. His fist clenched at the end of a shaking arm. It soon fell and the camera panned back out.

The reporter was stunned... speechless. So was Nick, as were the other two, sitting on the couch next to him. The camera man seemed the only one able to move... to act. The arm fell and the camera moved from the gruesome scene. Jumping over to the right. Zooming out as it focused in on the other five. Scrambling through the snow, quickly leaving the downed man behind. The woman still had her head turned back, reaching out. Grasping at the air behind her, unwilling to leave behind the fallen man.

Soon the five of them disappeared from view. Avoiding the infected and slipping between two buildings. The reporter found his composure soon after. He began to babble but Jimmy had seen enough. He walked to the television and shut it off. No one complained. They sat silently for the next ten minutes as each of them dealt with the footage in their own way. It was Ted who finally broke the silence. "One of you bastards hits me with a bat, I'll shoot you." It was enough for smiles. Yet still to fresh, to serious for a laugh.

Still it broke the ice and soon the three of them were chatting again. "So anyone care to take a guess at when brother dearest will decide to show?" Nick asked. The three of them glanced at the clock on the wall as Ted opened his mouth. "You said he has little girls with him, we wont see him tonight." "Why not?" Nick asked. "You saw that snow, he has a long way to go on foot. Watching over two kids its gonna be a long walk. Plus." Ted continued. "Since he has them, he will have to spend extra time staying out of sight."

Jimmy laughed long and hard at the comment. "Out of sight? Are you kidding me. That boy is so white. All he has to do is take his clothes of and walk home butt naked, wont nobody see him." The three of them laughed at Jimmy's comment and Nick couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. His brother was out in that mess and he was at home waiting... laughing. He thought briefly about what Aidan would do, had the rolls been reversed. Aidan would have been the one cracking all the jokes, Nick decided it was ok to let off the steam.

They talked, watched more of the tube and kept in contact with the family as the afternoon wore on. A few more times the dead made a run at the house. Each time they did, the number of dead walking the street dropped. By five o'clock the light outside had faded and Nick gave up any real hope of seeing his brother that night. They waited in front of the television as the hours passed slowly. And by nine, all of them were nodding off.

Ted suggested a sleeping rotation. Fire watch or some garbage Nick had never heard off. While the name didn't, the idea made sense. They agreed on three hour rotations. Two down, one up. Ted volunteered to take the first watch. Jimmy sprawled on the couch and was asleep before Nick had taken his guns into the other room. He moved to his brothers room and crashed onto his bed exhausted but still found it hard to let go. His eyes unwilling to stay closed.

Nick listened for hours as Ted slowly walked the house, peering from windows. He kept his eyes closed and caught brief catnaps. To worried to fully give in and pass out. His troubled thoughts, the low growl of the dogs, his brothers footsteps just enough to keep him on the edge. He focused in on Christmas morning forcing his mind to happier times. He pictured the tree, his family. Aidan cup checking him as he walked past to get a glass of Pepsi from the fridge. It was enough and his mind finally disconnected, allowing him to drift into another world.

A world that was shattered within minutes as Ted shook him awake. "Your up Nick." His brother said, stepping back from the bed. Nick slid from the covers feeling more tired than the last time he worked a presidential campaign. He stood grabbing the 35 Remington lever action rifle he had taken as his primary weapon. He was already working on a bruise from the few times he had fired the powerful little gun.

"You think he's ok out there?" Nick asked, as Ted set down the 12 gauge next to the bed. "Aidan?" He asked. "Of course he's ok." Ted followed up, pulling the covers up over his shoulders. Nick wasn't sold. "How can you be so sure?" He asked. Ted sat up in bed and appeared to be annoyed with the conversation. "Have you ever gone shooting with him?" Ted asked, responding with a question of his own. Nick was silent, Ted knew the answer before asking it. "Exactly." Ted added. "I have, and I'm telling you Aidan is going to be just fine." They stared at each other in the dark for a few seconds. "Can I go to sleep now?" Ted asked. "I hope your right." Nick shot back as he left the room. "I am." Ted responded from behind him. It was the end of the conversation.

Things remained quiet and Nick had three hours to walk the house and ponder the brief conversation. He hoped his brother was right. He just wanted to be able to have the same confidence as Ted. He would have to take his word for it, but Nick made a decision right then and there to take his brother up the next time he offered to take him to the gun range.

Now that it was his watch, he struggled for the next three hours to keep his eyes open as he peered from the windows. Watching as the dead outside walked through the snow crying into the night sky. The time passed slowly but finally his shift was up. He woke Jimmy for his watch and took his place on the couch. Sleep came quick and again he dreamt of Christmas. In his dream he gave Aidan the boxes of ammunition he bought him for Christmas. The next day they went to the range. It was only a dream, but Nick slept better.


	14. Chapter 14

Aidan woke terrified in a cold sweat. The dream too real, he had to get home. His body drained of energy, his eyes burned as he forced them open peering into the darkened room. He wasn't sure if he was even awake, the pounding that had chased him from the nightmare continued... was it real? Adrenaline surged as fear shot through his waking body. He scrambled off the couch as the lights on the tree lit the room for the first time since waking. His coat was on, his bag over his shoulder in seconds. The girls were screaming upstairs, he had to get to them. Whatever had happened. It had brought attention on this house and they had to leave now.

Aidan paused in the hallway as the lights blinked off again. All the while the monsters outside slammed into the door, beating relentlessly at it. "Mrs. Jackson!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. There was no point to being discreet, the dead were already here for them. "We gotta move now!" Aidan shouted before running to the front window and peaking out. The dead covered the lawn, converging on the porch. More of them milled about in the snowy road, their images only visible in shadowy outline as the few lights along the road dared pierce the dark of the night. There were to many of them outside. "Mrs. Jackson, we need to leave now!" Aidan shouted from the base of the stairs. There was noise, a lot of movement upstairs but no response, something wasn't right.

The beating increased, drawing Aidan from the stairs slowly over to the door, daring a look outside. The faces of demons, pounding desperately waited on the other side. The few that spotted his face almost seemed enraged at the prospect of a meal so close, yet unreachable. They clawed, pounding on with an increased fervor. Aidan had seen enough and turned for the stairs. He rounded the banister at the bottom, one hand on the railing and his feet were pounding up the stairs. Just then the wood on the door frame splintered. Loud enough to freeze him in motion as the lights on the tree again shut off leaving him to stand in darkness. He screamed for the girls one last time before turning back down for the door.

Every body that hit the pile forced more primal energy into the mob waiting outside. Pushing, pounding, a single goal powerful enough to unite this group. The sole purpose of ending the lives inside and adding them to the ranks of the dead that walked silently on. Each thrust against the door weakened the old wood separating the living and the dead. The frame was done, time was out.

Running the short distance from the stairs to the front door Aidan threw himself against the wood. The force that came from outside was terrifying. He knew instantly that there was no way he was holding the door. He was buying time, mere seconds. Wood splintered, the door edging further and further from its mounting as the lights continued their cycle in the other room. "Mrs. Jackson!" He yelled, fear seeping into his voice. He buried his head against the old door, the side of his face resting on a wreath that hung inside.

Each thrust from outside jabbed the needles of the decoration uncomfortably into his face. A pine cone towards the center broke skin as the door rocked back against him. He reached up ripping the wreath from the door and threw it over his shoulder back into the house. Again leaning his full weight into the door as sweat broke, running down the side of his face. Beads ran, dripping to the floor, as he put every ounce of his being into holding that door. They pushed from outside and he met them inside, determined to be his own gravity, to make his own path, to survive.

Yet soon his strength waned, his stamina failed as tired muscles began to shake, then give. Every time they pushed, the door gave a little more. Each time the lights inside faded to black he fought the urge to turn and run amid the cover of darkness. With each continual thrust, the putrid stench of death wafted through shattered openings for the briefest moments before the door rocked back closed. The battle continued and one by one the hinges gave way, finally splintering free from there mountings in the frame.

The door came back against Aidan hard in darkness as the last of the hinges broke free. He summoned his strength and with one last push the door closed a final time. He backed quickly away, his glock out as he added distance waiting for the dead... waiting for the lights. The mob outside steadied against the last push, regaining its balance, its momentum. They took a few seconds as the door stood in place, standing on its own before crashing down into the house. Instantly, the dead crowded the door. Mouths gaping as they howled at the living inside. The mob found its voice moaning pathetically as they began swarming into the house. The drying blood covering their mouths and necks shimmered in the green and red lights that blinked to Aidan's right.

Aidan put his first round into a particularly foul looking woman at the middle of the group. The bright flash of his round illuminating the front hall. Her head leading, body following straight back as the round burrowed its way through her forehead. She disappeared into the crowd as they mauled each other fighting to get through the darkened door. Another pair stumbled through the opening together. Onward into the soft glow of the festive lights that lit their path. Onward to death, beneath the soft glow of the twinkling tree as Aidan put them down in quick succession. The flare of his rounds quickly overpowering the soft green that had lured them to their death. The one to the left spun wildly to his right. The one on the right fell back to the crowd and was pushed forward as the mob marched onward over his now still corpse.

His next shot missed its intended target in the fading light. As what was once filled with life tripped blindly over the body of his comrade. Blood sprayed in the crowd outside as the round randomly punched its way through decaying flesh. Aidan tracked the one on the ground and put a round through the top of his skull before it had a chance to rise. It didn't matter, two more were through the door, both stumbling on the corpses now piling at the front of the house. Aidan lined up and shot the next one coming through the door. The crowd swallowing any evidence of his existence instantly. Before he could track the next one, it was through the door.

Panicking for the first time he hastily pulled the trigger. The pull brought the round down where it smashed through the beasts shoulder, sending bone and gristle flying out the back. The round was enough to rock him back to the right, but it was quickly moving back in Aidan's direction. Joined by two more who had fought their way to the front of the mob and through the door. His next shot found its mark and painted the wall with brain matter.

Aidan didn't know what scared him more. The darkness that hid the ghouls from sight as the Christmas lights cycled. Or the image they burned into his mind as they flashed. Revealing the full extent of their assault, the full extent of their numbers and the full extent of the damage he had inflicted on the first few into the house. Already the walls glowed in the low light, streaming with the blood of the dead as it ran the walls to the floor.

"GIRLS WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" By now, Aidan was screaming in desperation, his throat raw. He was going to lose the hallway fast, and if they weren't down by the time he did, he would lose them too. He quickly put down one of the pair that had last come through the door. Adding more blood to the mural of red he had painted on the wall.

There was no time to admire his own handy work, as the two on the ground were getting back to their feet. They blocked the process of the others stumbling in at a rapid pace. As soon as the lights came back Aidan took aim, putting lead through the temple of closest, still in a kneeling position. He tracked to the right snapping off a shot that missed wide of its shadowy target. Splintering wood not two inches from the beasts already gore covered head. At least six of them were inside now, three more shots and Aidan was dry.

He fired the last three with only his left hand. The right digging into his bag for the handle of the Ruger. One of the rounds splintered a spinal column luckily dropping the beast to the ground. The other two he put into the chest of the closest blood covered walker just as it lunged for him. The rounds rocked him back into the swelling mob inside the house.

Aidan pulled the Ruger the same time his Glock locked its slide back empty. He holstered the empty Glock on his left side, simultaneously opening up with the Ruger in his right. He pulled steadily, putting round after round into the closest targets. The strobing light from the end of the barrel lighting the darkness just long enough for the next shot. He adjusted his aim quickly, over and over. Afraid that the light would fade as lead tore into their bodies. Shredding flesh and buying desperate seconds as the energy transferred halting their progress and pushing their body's back against the raging mob.

Reaching across his body, he retrieved a magazine from his right hip. Placed it inside his holstered Glock, and slapped it in hard. The action brought the slide forward chambering a fresh round. He walked slowly backwards as he fired the last two rounds from the Ruger into the green haze of walking dead. Mangling more flesh, spilling more blood... it wasn't enough and the lights faded once more. Yet not before Aidan got an eyeful. They were wall to wall, pouring steadily through the door. The 9mm had locked back empty... worthless. Aidan heaved it blindly into the crowd.

"Aidan!" Mrs. Jackson screamed. He hadn't heard them coming down the stairs over the gunfire. She stood halfway up the stairwell, in the quickly fading light. A girl in each of her arms, her face a mask of fear. Eyes wide at the sight of so much death within her home. Aidan dared a second, glancing up to catch the plea in her eyes, the fear. They locked eyes and she knew he would try, but then the light was gone and so were the girls.

Aidan changed focus peering into the darkness and opened up, again with the Glock. Lead tearing through flesh, splintering bone, one last desperate attempt to hold back the flood. An attempt that was doomed to fail. The dam had already broken. Thirteen rounds into the mob. Wreaking utter destruction as they passed from body to body until the slide locked back once again.

He scrambled for another mag on his right side. The girls screaming finally audible in the darkness as the gunfire fell silent for a moment. A fresh mag went in, the slide jumping forward as if eager to get back into the fight. The mob lunged onward in a bloodlust, trampling the dead underfoot. They had swarmed to the base of the stairwell. It was at that point that Mrs. Jackson turned and ran back up the stairs. Aidan was back in the fight... but it was too late.

He watched helpless as the first of the walkers began stumbling up the stairs. Aidan pulled the trigger as the red lights faded inside the house and put a round through the side of an already opened skull. Blood sprayed audibly in the dark. When a new green light lit the hall revealing the family portrait on the wall. Blood covered Mrs. Jackson's smiling face. As if an omen of things to come. The death went unnoticed as another took its place on the stairwell. Aidan exhaled and squeezed, dropping him like the last. Quick and ugly, one more to lay still in the darkened hall.

Two was the best he could do, the majority of the dead marched grotesquely onward in his direction, fading as the light retreated back into the tree. Forcing a retreat of his own. Step by step, he was forced backwards as gunfire accented each footfall, holding the mob, saving the light. Round after round blew through wet flesh and bone. Oblivious they marched on, unwavering in the face of the carnage being heaped upon them.

He was feet from the stairs, leading to the back door when the slide again locked back. The chamber empty, begging for another savory round. The kitchen was already filling with the walking dead. There was no more reloading. He turned... and then he ran. Out the backdoor slamming it behind him. Aidan slouched against the wall to the right, completely lost. Allowing his senses to overload, his feelings to overwhelm him. The fight was over, he'd lost. He closed his eyes and let go.

That's when the screaming started. Horrible, deafening, inhuman screams pierced the night air. Screams that could only be summoned at the end, a last desperate hope for life. Little girls terrified, begging someone... anyone to save them. Aidan was supposed to keep them safe and here he was hiding outside as they begged a merciless foe for pity. It wasn't his way, fear gripping hold, completely controlling every aspect of his life, his conscious thought. Survival the only thing that held any sway.

More of them stumbled in, streaming into the upstairs rooms with every second he hid. The screams were horrendous. Aidan's fear grew with each blood curdling outcry that seeped from the house until something snapped as he stood there. In the blink of an eye his fear changed, morphing to a complete hatred for what was inside, for what was happening . "HOLD ON GIRLS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Goose flesh peppered his body as he completely lost control of all emotion save the hate steadily building across his entire body.

Aidan's muscles flexed involuntarily, he was determined to snap every last one of their fucking necks if he had to. Every scream drove him deeper into his own anger. Eagerly he snatched the last of his magazines and rammed it home. The slide snapping forward like a wolfs jaws, unable to wait for him in its own anger. Begging him to open the door and release its fury on what waited beyond. His own mouth snarling. Teeth barred, jaw clenched, completely lost in his rage. He came off the wall and stood before the door bristling as he reached for the handle.

Glass exploded, peppering his face and hand already on the doorknob. Reflexes sent him jumping back as one of the dead crashed through the glass composing the upper half of the door. He struggled with the bottom half, arms reaching for Aidan, inches short of contact. Blood dripped steadily from its mouth as he groaned and hissed. Aidan brought his left hand up rapidly, placing the barrel of his Glock to its forehead. The beast enraged that one would dare touch him brought its arms up snarling.

Aidan depressed the trigger, rocking its head back violently, spraying the walkers behind him with an additional layer of gore. The force of the round spent, its body came forward to rest slumped over the door. The back half of his skull missing, blood pooling in the snow underneath as it lay hunched over. More of the walkers had already taken his place clawing at the door, fighting to get through. Aidan couldn't take his eyes of the back of its skull.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Not to this abomination, but to the girls. As quickly as it had come, it left. Rational thought replaced the bloodlust that had so recently pulsed through his veins. He was shivering from the letdown of adrenaline, his rage gone. He turned... and once again, ran. Over the back fence and into the street. He made a right and ran north through the snow. The girls screams faded as he added distance from the house. Yet even out of earshot their cries for help, those desperate screams echoed over and over with each footstep crunched into the snow.


	15. Chapter 15

Staying in the middle of the road he ran for blocks. Walkers visible down every street and crawling all over the one he traveled. A few of the houses he passed, glowed in the dark. Lights, strung along front porches spared just enough light that he could keep his bearings in the dark of the night. Trees glowed inside empty houses, the residents long gone. Gone or dead. The front door of one stood open to the elements. The glowing tree illuminating the shadowy figures of the dead still stumbling slowly about indoors.

Aidan didn't know what street he was on, it didn't matter. He ran north, away from the dead, away from the girls. Trying desperately to forget their faces, pleading with God to forget their screams. He tried singing softly as he ran, hoping to calm his worried mind. Unable to focus. The words of songs he knew by heart escaping, lost and trapped amid his troubled thoughts. Tears froze to his face as he silently cursed himself for his own weakness. He couldn't go back, it was over... done. He ran on, bathed in his own emotional helplessness. Ready to quit on himself, and then, the street quit on him.

His eyes were to blurred to see far. He was in the middle of the intersection before realizing that the street no longer went north. Well it did... save for the pile of cars stretching from one side to the next. On top of that, the bleak outlines of furniture continued up. Chairs and mattresses had been piled on top of the vehicles. Hardly visible through the falling snow, half covered as the piling white added to the makeshift barricade. Whoever had placed the items was gone, whatever reason they had would remain unknown. Although it was completely reasonable to assume a neighborhood had banned together and cut themselves off from the outside world and the death that walked through it. The who and the why lost amid a thousand questions overloading Aidan's beaten mind.

Like far to many of questions, the answers simply did not matter. Survival, was all that was left. For those behind the wall, for Aidan. And anyone who lingered too long pondering the whys... the who's. They stood a good chance of being swallowed, quite literally into a world that knew only death. A world that didn't bother to ask who. Everyone was dead tonight and the only question the cold haunted city would ask of Aidan, was when.

Squatting down and wiping the tears from his eyes, he carefully checked the immediate area for any present danger. The walkers were present as expected, their dark shadows stumbling through the snow. Far enough off that he had a little time. He set his bag on the ground and pulled empty magazines refilling them as the cold bit without mercy into his thumbs. The pain in his cold fingers kept him alert as he pushed rounds into the empty mags, using the pain to regain his composure... his focus. The sounds of the closing dead kept him just this side of a breakdown. While at the same time pushing him closer to the edge with each pathetic moan emitted into the cold night air.

Right or left, east or west, this street was his only option. He could try the darkened houses lining the road, or perhaps test his luck hoping the barricade and continuing north. Neither of those options appealing in the darkened night. Visibility was minimal, the oft bright winter moon was no where to be found. Hidden behind a thick layer of clouds that continued to hide the world below in a blanket of snow. He holstered his Glock, then quickly shouldered his bag. Home was to the east and so Aidan stuffed his frozen hands into his pockets and took off following the street to the right. Into the unknown as each step brought him one closer to home.

The street lights tried illuminating the surrounding world, the dark of night. The falling snow clinging to the dim rays sucking the life from the bulbs dotting the street. His nerves and exhausted physical state blending them together into a mist of uncertainty. Snow had been falling relentlessly for as long as he cared too remember. Tired, blind and exposed Aidan couldn't help but wonder. If God, disgusted at the depravity into which his creation had descended wanted nothing more than to cover it all in a blanket of white.

The further into exhaustion his body sunk, the further out of reality his mind drifted. The dead cried out in every direction, their moans reverberating in the dark. Brief images of shadowy figures haunted the little sight that remained. Real or imagined, they forced Aidan to stumble around unwilling to find out. Each step through the deep snow, one foot after another. His left foot swore each was the last step it would take. Until his right would land, willing its way through more snow. The left following over and over, each time begging the right to quit.

He couldn't help but wonder what time it was. The world was dark and he was beat, his head hanging low as he marched onward. He couldn't have been outside for long but already it seemed hours. The hungry moans continued in the gloomy fog filled dark, reverberating off the snow as they carried for miles. The night morphed behind a veil of falling snow, transforming, becoming an amphitheater, a song of death sung by a chorus of the damned. Each pathetic cry blending with countless others, coming... going. As if they rode the wind only to add that extra chill to the frigid night air. The dead sang and Aidan willed himself onward.

A few blocks later and he found himself on familiar ground. Covered in snow, hidden beneath the dark sky the intersection before him was still easily recognizable. He had made his way back to Eastern, back to his original path. A left up ahead, a few blocks to the north and he would be well over halfway home, the hard part hopefully behind him. He could feel at least a bit of his strength coming back as his hopes rebounded.

Aidan took a knee in the snow peering at the intersection that lay before. The street lights glowed in the air, their power hardly enough to illuminate the immediate area. Still enough to highlight the intersection still half a block before him. Small flakes of falling snow surrounded the floating orbs. He glanced back to the west. The dead hidden completely in the darkness that lay behind him, untouched by the street lights he now walked beneath. He had noticed it before but paid little attention. The darkness to the south held a tint of red, and the air in that direction didn't seem quite so empty. It looked as if a massive strobe glimmered in the distance. A strobe, or a fire.

It had to be a fire, through the darkened haze that covered the sky to the south the dancing flames held just enough power to catch in the flashers atop a set of police cruisers, glimmering and disappearing as the flames danced off, casting their light in another direction. Aidan couldn't believe his luck. Still half a block ahead, but they were there. The hope that he might find officers, anyone in charge, someone who could help. Even if the cars sat abandoned, there was still a good chance he would find something useful that had been left behind. It was to good to be true, and only half a block away.

That half a block turned out to be a nightmare, but that really wasn't a surprise. His world had been a nightmare since he woke up with a gash in his forehead earlier today. The street lights did little but glow in the dark sky, showing hints of the tall gray buildings that lined the road. Somewhere to his left was a book warehouse that quite a few of his friends worked at. He may have passed it already, there was no way of telling. Visibility to the sides and back the way he had come was reduced to spitting distance. Aidan hoped that it would work both ways. The darkness being just as much of a hindrance to the dead as it was to him. Their presence while unseen, was still felt, or at the very least heard. Off to the side... behind him, guttural noises echoed pushing him forward, into the safety that the growing light offered.

The closer each step took him to the cruisers the brighter the light grew. What had been a glimmer in the distance grew as the distance subsided. Brief glances of the vehicles turned into shadowy outlines as Aidan slowly made his way up the block towards them. He picked up the pace as he moved and minutes later found himself approaching the three cruisers seen from down the hill. The lights around the intersection were on, highlighting the area around the cars. They sat silent and empty. Blocking off the intersection, a thick layer of snow shrouding all but the top half of the overhead lights that had caught his attention. The area seemed clear, and Aidan made his way cautiously between two of the cars and froze, the buildings lining the road no longer blocking his view of the south.

Aidan had been praying since he regained consciousness. For all manner of things, his families safety, his own. For strength, accuracy, endurance. He had prayed to forget and he had prayed for help. He had even briefly asked the almighty for something in the cars he now stood along side. Anything that would help him make it back to the focus of all his prayers. Now, standing at the top of this hill, next to the cruisers, looking down over the stretch of road, the city to the south. Aidan knew anything he found in these cars would be lucky. Praying wouldn't do any good in Hell. Which was exactly what he had just crossed the border into.

He stood atop a small hill overlooking the Devils playground. Fire consumed blocks of once residential neighborhoods sending flames lapping into the sky. The businesses and homes along the street burned uncontrollably, the fires unchecked spread easily from home to home. The intense heat washed over him as he stood atop the hill. The dead stumbled about ragged in streets filled with bubbling water, melted from the intense snows. Seared flesh hung from rotting bodies as they literally boiled in the streets. The moans of the dead echoing off the water top. The wind carried with it the stench of death so thick you could taste it. Aidan was dry heaving before the full stench of the city even registered. This was a cursed place, it was time to go.


	16. Chapter 16

Aidan had the high ground but even that wouldn't guarantee safety from the fiery lake spreading across the city. He ran low to the car farthest to the left. The passenger door came open and he crawled half inside. Opening the glove box almost felt like Christmas. There was a box of .40 cal ammo. It wasn't full but another thirty or so rounds was still a welcomed sight. There were two boxes of 12 gauge buckshot that did little more than make him homesick for his Mossberg. At least now if Ted wasted all his ammo. He would at least show up with a few of his own to pop out of the 12 gauge. The last thing he pulled was a large fixed blade knife. He didn't plan on getting close enough to have to fight one of the demons with a blade but it was still too valuable to leave behind. All of it got stuffed into his shoulder bag. The glove box empty he leaned over the center console and spent the next few seconds looking for the trunk release.

Almost as if on cue, the radio cracked to life the same instant the trunk popped open. "Anyone hearing this please respond." Startled briefly at the voice piercing the silence of the night, Aidan quickly reached for the radios hand piece as the message repeated again. "Anyone reading this please respond." The same monotonous tone sounded in the cab, seeming so out of place in the darkness that entombed Aidan. He depressed the button and brought the hand piece to his mouth. "Hello?" His voice was shaky at best as he responded. "Who is this?" He asked, bringing the hand piece from his mouth and waiting. "Sergeant Lancaster, with the Grand Rapids Police Department, who am I speaking with? Are you with one of my officers?" The Sergeant asked, excitement and hope filling the voice previously devoid of emotion. "Negative." Aidan responded. "Just came on three cruisers sitting here abandoned. Sergeant, what's going on?" He asked, hoping for any additional information he could get.

"We know what's going on, but really kid... we got no idea. City's dead, or dying. Surviving officers have rallied to the station, but probably a good 80% of the force is still out there." His words came slower as he spoke, a sadness creeping into his voice. "Lot of my friends are still out there, dead probably. I was just hoping to find more of them sheltered up somewhere." All things considered Aidan really wasn't in any kind of comforting mood, the information did little to help him. Still hearing, by now what was a well established fact, that the city was dead. Did little to boost his morale or confidence, he sat in silence his mind blank.

"You still there kid?" The Sergeant asked, a few seconds later. "Ya, sorry." Was all Aidan could manage, he needed to leave soon, and his mind was already focused that fact. "What's your situation kid. Can you make it to the station?" Asked the Sergeant. The station was actually a lot closer than his house. The idea of making it somewhere safe, somewhere other people would be in charge and he could let go. It all sounded so appealing as he sat out of the wind in the cruiser, sleep begging to take his heavy eyes. Aidan shook his head clear, he had to go home, he knew it, and if he died along the way so be it.

The lure of easier paths and safety that much closer wasn't enough. He'd always been stubborn, and just because he was about to die didn't give him an excuse to wuss out and change who he was. At least not in his mind anyways "Sorry Sergeant, lose ends to tie up, cant make that date." With that he tossed the hand piece onto the drivers seat and exited the cruiser. Sergeant Lancaster came back on, quick talking, trying to get Aidan back on the line as he walked to the back of the car to check the trunk. That was the end of the conversation, Aidan couldn't talk anymore, afraid that rational though might get the better of him and have him high tailing it for the station. He needed to focus.

He also needed to move fast if he wanted to check over the trunk and the next two cars. The lights coming on inside the vehicles and trunks would surely attract unwanted party guests. Not to mention the smell at the top of the hill was near unbearable. The radio chattered on as he rifled through the trunk. His hopes rising again as he found a huge first aid kit. The problem being it was huge and he didn't have the time to go through and pick over the big case. He snatched a pair of compact reflective emergency blankets off the top. A small bottle of generic ibuprofen and an ace bandage wrap. There was a spare winter duty jacket that he thought briefly about swapping out for his own wet, bloody jacket. He decided against it. Other than that, cones, police tape, lots of stuff that he had no business lugging around. Aidan closed the trunk as quietly as possible and moved quickly to the middle car.

The second door like that of the first, opened without a problem and he ducked into the drivers seat. The Sergeant was still on the radio. "Kid you there?----hello?----kid come back you there?" Aidan ignored his attempts as he pulled down an empty glove compartment. Various papers and a pad for writing tickets nothing that interested him. He closed it, popped the trunk and exited the vehicle shutting the door behind him. He moved quickly to the trunk, he couldn't be sure but it sounded like he had walkers closing in. It was impossible to see far into the darkness past the intersection. Even harder with lights shining so close, blinding his vision for any kind of distance. He reached the rear of the vehicle and hefted the trunk sending a shower of snow off the sides. The light came on as the trunk lifted illuminating a pile of junk similar to the last.

The difference being, that sitting on top another pile of police garbage was a riot gun. A shorter barrel than the standard police issue shotgun all the cruisers normally carried. It was actually very similar to Aidan's very own Mossberg. The one he had silently wished for so many times in the last day. It was possible one of the officers in this cruiser was S.W.A.T. Maybe it was just a little something extra brought along. For all he cared it could have been confiscated earlier in the day before things got drastic. It really didn't matter whose it was, there was a clear cut bottom line. It was in Aidan's hands now and it felt good to have something heavy, something powerful.

It was empty however. Squatting against the back bumper Aidan pulled out the shells he found in the first cruiser and quickly changed that problem. The shotgun took five in the tube, he chambered one and stuffed another in to replace it. The last four shells he put into his left breast pocket then leaned the gun on the back bumper while he finished the search.

The items almost identically matching those of the first, as did his selections, again taking the tiny expandable emergency blankets, simple pain relievers and the bandage wrap. Other than that, the only other difference was some old beat up duffle bag, filled with smelly sweats, some ones personal car keys and underneath it another box of shot shells. The extra five were added to the four already in his left breast pocket. He made sure it was snapped down securing the rounds before closing the trunk as quietly as possible.

The light died off as the lid came down and Aidan couldn't help but feel so very exposed. Granted the street lights around the intersection had pinpointed his location from the moment he stepped from the darkness. At the same time the bright lights coming from the cars when a door or trunk opened seemed to shine that much brighter, a beacon in the night. Summoning all eyes in the area to the bright bulbs that flashed their brilliance briefly as Aidan searched for supplies. He was bound to get spotted. The dead were bound to come for him. It was with that thought that he shuffled low to the last cruiser, a great sense of urgency growing in the back of his mind.

The noises from the darkened streets just outside the lights perimeter grew closer with each moment that passed. Aidan's eyes darted left, then right. He glanced briefly down into the fire. Catching sight of the walking torches to the south. Then forced himself to look away, glancing to his rear. Scanning the darkness behind the lights, waiting for the first of the damned to step into view. Aidan was so focused on the unknown, the future. That he didn't even bother looking the vehicle over as he duck walked to the drivers door. So focused that he didn't notice the drivers side window was missing... blown out. The layer of snow present on all the rest missing from this side. He had no idea anything was out of place until his hand blindly reached up and pulled. And in that second he knew... something felt wrong.

Unlike the previous cruisers there was no need to pull at the door. Something waited on the other side. It was softly, while steady and constant, putting pressure, pushing to open from the other side. Aidan's heart raced as he found himself instead of pulling. Pushing back to hold the door from coming open. His left hand just below the handle was struggling with the weight and angle in which it was positioned. He ground his left foot wide from his body, carving a path through the snow. Just enough that he could shift his weight to a better position while holding the door.

His right hand fumbled blindly over medicine bottles and ammunition until it felt the cold titanium that compromised most of the .357. Aidan followed the barrel down, finding a firm grip on the handle and softly lifted the revolver from his shoulder bag. He raised the barrel in the direction of the door, cocked the hammer and stepped back in an awkward duck walk. Each step a struggle in the snow that came close to his knees. The door came open quickly as his left hand came up to meet the right for better firing support.

A body spilled out, coming to a rest. Half in, half out as it fell into the snow. As the light from the open cruiser illuminated the darkness surrounding the body it became apparent that it was an officer. Perhaps a friend of the Sergeant, who was still on the air. He had already given up on Aidan and was back to his original routine. Again hoping, someone, anyone would pick up.

Aidan held aim for a few seconds waiting for movement. It never came and he was soon moving back towards the body, cautious as he went, the .357 leading the way. The dome light from inside the cruiser shed its light on the grizzly image as Aidan moved closer. The officers body lay at such an angle that the left half of his body and head remained buried in the snow. There was a small bloody hole in his right temple, the skin around it blackened. He wasn't coming back, Aidan was sure of that now. Slightly relieved Aidan grabbed the officers jacket near his right shoulder and pulled the body clear of the car.

The body clear, Aidan entered the cab. And it wasn't until then, that he noticed the driver side window was blown out. Blood covered the inside of the door, a thick stain ran down the length where the officers head must have rested. The windshield and dash also carried a heavy splash of red. The copper brown of drying blood shimmered beneath the cab light. None of it made sense.

It wasn't the way things were supposed to be. Everything pointed to this officer committing suicide and the handgun laying on the passenger seat next to a portable radio was enough to convince Aidan. He de-cocked the revolver and placed it back in his bag. Picking up the new handgun he gently pulled the slide to the rear until brass from a chambered round gleamed in the overhead dome light. Aidan kicked the magazine free, he didn't bother to count but it was at least half full. It was a .40 caliber Sig, very similar to his Glock. Aidan had no doubt the weapon would come in handy and slammed the magazine home. Disgusted at the lose of another life. Sick of the entire situation and at the same time grateful for what the officer had left behind. If nothing else, the officers death insured that Aidan would take a few more of the damned with him into the next life.


	17. Chapter 17

Today had been without a doubt the worst day in Anthony's life. Bad on a level that would make Murphy's law look like a little school girl. It wasn't that anything bad that could happen would. It was quite simply that everything happening went way beyond bad. Murphy's law went obsolete days ago in Anthony's book.

The reporters had spent the last week babbling about some disease spreading across the city. Some new flu bug that was actually killing people. The panic had led to looting and riots in many parts of the city. Violence had climbed out of control days ago. Law enforcement officers from all across the state had been brought in to stifle the problem as the deaths mounted. All the while, the city slipped further out of control and the killings continued.

Anthony had made a quick run to the store earlier in the week loading up on canned goods and bottled water. Content to let the people who got paid to clean up messes clean up the mess. He had never figured his life for fair, but he was good natured and strong. He was tall, athletic and had the looks to crush a girl. The spitting image of his father, his hero and role model. Dad had given his life in the first gulf war when Anthony was only six. Young, confused and angry, the traumatic lose of his fathers life had ripped his heart out. He spent the next year on suspension and eventually expulsion looking for any excuse to pick a fight and vent the pain he felt on another.

His mother did her best to calm the boy. To reassure him, but the pain just wouldn't go away. School was far from the only problem for the young man. They were asked to leave the local church they attended as Anthony lashed out pleading for a way to end the pain. His family stayed home on Sundays for the next three months. He remembered all the times he had caught his mother crying. He knew it was partly his fault but the boy had no idea how to fix it. Angry with himself for the pain he caused. He would end up in more trouble as he continued falling deeper and deeper into desperation.

Time passed and the pain festered inside. A friend of the family finally invited them to visit a church she attended. His mother pleaded with him to behave as they drove to the first service. He sat silently and refused to participate as the congregation greeted one another and joined in song. He listened quietly as the pastor spoke. After the service one of the youth sponsors had introduced himself and invited Anthony to attend one of the upcoming youth events.

Much to his chagrin his mother had started bringing him to the midweek events for the kids his age. It hadn't taken long before he was in the church's gym going upside another boys head for a snotty remark made. This time however, he wasn't removed and punished. One of the volunteers Mike, probably in his early twenties had taken Anthony out of the room.

No doubt in his mind, once again to be told what a disappointment he was and how bad he had acted. Mike had taken him for a walk and talked without judging him. He didn't know why Mike had reached out, but he reached back. He told Mike all about his father and ended up crying as they walked. That night had been a turning point and the beginning of many chats he would end up having with Mike.

The anger eventually subsiding as he finally dealt with the loss of his father. Anthony soon found peace. And the terrible situation in his life had actually given him strength, helping mold him into the man he would become. From that point on he was a rock for his mother and little sister. A few years past and they had moved to Grand Rapids, closer to his mothers family.

He kept his nose clean throughout high school excelling at sports and graduating with a 3.9 GPA. The scholarships were near endless and he soon left his mother and sister for Purdue where he would pursue his career in Veterinary Medicine. Life was good and stayed that way for the next three years until his mom died. Her death was chalked up to gang violence. He took the news like a punch in the gut. Meeting with the detectives regularly hoping for answers.

He knew they couldn't bring her back but it gave him something to keep his mind busy. In the end it all boiled down to the right place at the wrong time. She had been at church as usual getting things ready for a potluck the next day. A fight had broken out across the street and rounds were fired. One of them came through the wall and found her. Loss being no stranger he grieved and let her go refusing to let his demons of old get the best of him. His sister took things much worse and all he could think to tell her was that they had lost their mother but gained a guardian angel.

She was five years his junior and had been to young to fully grasp the pain that came when their father had died. Anthony could see the anger and questions in her teary eyes for the next month he was home. It was a reflection of his younger days and he decided then and their that she couldn't be left to anyone's care but his own.

She only had one year left in high school and she would be off to college on her own. He decided not to go back to school that fall. He could put his own degree on hold and pick up a job to keep things going. He just knew he needed to be home to help his sister work through the pain. There was no way he was letting his her life get derailed at this crucial point. Things had been hard but they had one another and they fought through the pain together for the next few months.

He remembered sitting home a week ago looking through old photos while she had been out shopping and wondering how they were going to survive the first Christmas without mom. He had spent today trapped and hand cuffed in the back of a police cruiser wondering how he was going to make it through the night. None of it made sense.

He had done everything right. He stayed of the streets and away from the rioting. Him and his sister sat glued to the TV watching as the city fell apart. She wanted to leave days ago but he said no. He didn't want to leave his Moms house and all of the memories at the mercy of the looters. The stupid knickknacks that filled the home were all he had left of his parents. And Anthony simply couldn't walk away. In the end she was right, they should have left.

This morning the violence had spilled over into their neighborhood. He had spent the previous night restlessly trying to sleep on the couch as gunfire grew closer by the minute. Every time he drifted off he had the same nightmare. His mother was with him watching television on the couch when a stray round would come through the wall killing her. Every time she died in his dreams he woke up to find the noise of gunfire closer than the time before.

When he woke up from the dream for what must have been the fifth time he was sure he could see his mom sitting opposite him on the couch smiling in his direction. "Mama?" he whispered in the dark squinting through tired eyes. "Mamas here baby." His senses came alive at her words and he reached for her as adrenaline cleared his vision. His arms grasped at air and she was gone.

Tears welled in his eyes and slowly spilled down his cheeks as he moved to the side of the couch she always sat on. "I miss you." He said reaching out and touching the cushion he was sure he had seen her on. To his surprise it was warm and while he was almost certain it was the lack of sleep playing tricks on his mind it was still comforting. He curled up into her warm old spot on the couch and closed his eyes again pretending she was still there. His mind slowly began to drift as sleep took him once again.

Bam!

Jolting him right back awake he sat up throwing the blankets to the floor and diving on top of them as more gunfire erupted outside his house. There was dust in the air and pieces of cushioning landed around him as he scanned the room taking in what had happened. "What was that!" His sister screamed from upstairs as more rounds echoed outside. "Stay upstairs!" He shouted back just before his eyes locked onto the other end of the couch. A ragged hole had been blown into the upper cushioning shredding the backing on the couch in the exact spot he had occupied previously.

His mind swirled as a cloud of cushioning continued to fall, settling to the ground. Unwilling to let his fears rule him, he stayed on the ground taking in deep breaths as the gunfire outside subsided. They cut out giving way to raised voices shouting over a pitiful wailing that Anthony struggled to place. Curiosity soon got the best of him, overpowering the fear that had kept him on the floor. He rose slowly, until his feet were solidly underneath. Then stayed low as he walked to the front windows slowly drawing back the blinds and peaking out from the bottom corner of the window.

The street lights illuminated pieces of the dark winter night. A small group of boys stood a few houses down, screaming into the darkness. At least two of them he recognized. A couple of brothers who lived half a block down. He had seen them plenty of times before, his mind however was drawing blanks when it came to recalling their names. It was muted through the windows but Anthony could here the tinge of panic in their voices as they called back down the street for someone he had yet to spot.

Looking back the other way, his eyes narrowed as he struggled to make out the shadowy figures coming into view beneath the canopy of light further down the street. Another man lead the group with a visible limp. He was moving at a good speed despite the apparent injury to his leg. Continually looking back over his shoulder, staring back at the others following behind.

He was shouting for the others out front to come back and help. They shuffled around nervously further down the street shouting various expletives at no one in general before jogging back towards the other group. Two of the boys ran to the injured ones side grabbing him under his arms and hurrying him along down the street. The others were raising weapons pointing down at the others who stumbled along after them.

Anthony was utterly confused as he hid watching the guns come up, he knew what was about to happen and still, the rounds startled him as they began to fire off. The first of them causing him to flinch involuntarily. Losing his balance he fell backwards as more gunfire echoed outside. He scrambled on hands and knees back to the window and once again peered out with enough time to see another dozen rounds fired by the three boys wielding the weapons.

The fire erupting from the barrels lent bright flashes that bounced off the snow and surrounding houses briefly lighting the entire area. Two of the people being fired upon fell to the snowy street beneath as their murders ran on down the street catching up with the others. Anthony stared at them intently, determined to burn their murderous faces into his mind. The task easy enough as they continually glanced nervously back at the crowd that followed them. Adding distance, they picking up speed and soon disappeared into the dark and shadows of the winters night.

Anthony waited another minute, until the gunmen were out of range. To his surprise the people that had taken shots were back on their feet and continuing on down the road. He was terrified, but at the same time felt he had to help. He couldn't just leave them outside in the cold to bleed to death. It was the right thing to do and he scrambled to his feet running to the front door and quickly unbolting the locks.

"What are you doing!" Anthony spun to see his sister at the base of the stairs one hand still on the railing wide eyed and petrified. "People out there just got shot and I have to help them." He said pulling the door open and stepping outside. "Wait!" His sister screamed as he stepped onto the porch. He turned as she ran to the front door.

She stood defiantly in the door way crossing her arms against the cold as a winter wind rustled her pajamas. "Go call 911, get the paramedics and the police." She nodded understanding to her older brother and disappeared back into the house, leaving the door open to the cold. Anthony slowly began down the steps of the porch, his heart sinking as he listened to the sorrowful wailing of those in the street. They had to be in tremendous pain. Afraid it was to late, he rushed through the front yard calling out for them.

"You ok?" He shouted, confusion building as they continued on down the street. Other than the constant moaning they moved about drunkenly, ignorant to the deadly wounds they had taken. Something just didn't seem right but Anthony couldn't place it. "Hey!" He shouted again this time gaining the attention of the five men slowly stumbling through the street in front of his mothers house.

They all started for him, arms raising as they continued to cry out in pain. "This way guys, paramedics are on their way, lets get you inside and warm." He continued walking slowly towards them as they moved in closer to him. The crisp night air suddenly taking on a noxious smell as a strong wave of bile swept over Anthony, causing him to grimace. The poor drunks must have puked all over themselves, Anthony thought to himself. Things just kept getting better by the minute.

He brought his hand to his mouth covering his nose as a slight shiver worked its way down his body. A result of standing in the cold wearing nothing more than a T-shirt and shorts. "Anthony!" He spun at the panicked tone in his sisters voice to see her standing in the doorway. "Get inside now, don't let them any closer!" His brow furrowed in confusion as he stared up at her. "What!" He shouted, annoyed and confused with his sister. "They're infected!" She screamed! "Just get away from them!" She pleaded. She had to be referring to the disease that had been spreading across the city the last week, some weird form of the bird flu or some other mess.

Anthony glanced back as they began moving through the front yard towards him. "Get inside!" By now, she was screaming hysterically for him to move. "They need our help!" He shouted, looking back and making eye contact with her. Tears were streaming down her panicked face, her chest heaving as she sobbed. "Please, Anthony! I'm scared." She stood sobbing at the door, pleading... hoping he would listen.

It really didn't matter if she was scared or not. He couldn't just turn his back on people in trouble like that. It's not what his Dad would have done, it's not what his mom would have done. He turned his back on his pleading sister. Walking further through the yard and closing the distance with the injured people. He would help them whether his sister understood him or not. That putrid smell increased as he closed the distance. Again he had to fight back the urge to gag and join them smelling like a pile of vomit.

He glanced back again at his sister still crying in the doorway. "Turn on the porch light Trish." He stood there, looking back at her waiting. And after a few reluctant seconds, she did. The light came on bright. Anthony instantly squinted his eyes, turning back to face the injured. His eyes took in the carnage simultaneous with the blood curdling scream from behind him. He jumped back, instantly frightened. In part a response to the sudden scream from behind. But for the most part, terrified with what his eyes beheld.

It was no bird flu he was looking at. The empty faces that came for him were the stuff of nightmares. Hollow eyes set in emotionless faces. They cried out for him as they reached into the light grasping at his clothing... Anthony ran. Through the yard and up the stairs, he was past his sister and slamming the door shut within seconds. He threw the deadbolt and killed the light on the porch grabbing Trish by the arm and running for the stairs.

Aside from the multiple gunshot wounds that peppered their ragged bodies. Blood stained the faces outside. Flesh hung lose from the blued cheek of one. Another was missing half its teeth, the skin on the side of its face ripped away, bloody clumps of hair hung loosely were its ear should have been. He didn't believe what he was seeing and Anthony slapped his face as he bolted up the stairs hoping to wake himself from this nightmare. All he wanted was to wake up. Once again in a cold sweat on the couch, like he had so many times already this night... but it didn't happen.

"What is it!" His sister asked as they ran to his mothers room at the top of the stairs. "I was right wasn't I. They're infected!" He ignored her, releasing her arm and running to the closet. "Talk to me Anthony." He ripped things from the shelf throwing them to the floor searching. "Anthony, your scaring me what is it!" He found it and quickly pulled the old brown shoe box from the corned and threw it on the bed in front of him. "Anthony are they infected?" She asked, her voice cracking as she began to cry again. He looked up locking eyes with her to make sure she understood. "They're not infected, they're dead..."

Boom

The first hit echoed upstairs sending a new wave of fear through Anthony as the dead reached the door and began to pound on it. He tore off the top of the box and pulled a small revolver from inside. It was his moms old .38 that she had put away years ago. There were still a box and a half of old cartridges for the weapon also inside the shoebox and he tore the lighter one open, spilling the bullets onto the bed. Grabbing a fistful he quickly loaded the weapon and took it with him into the other room. "Get dressed Trish." He shouted, already heading to his own room. Upon returning he stuffed the remaining lose rounds into one pocket, the full box into another. His sister entered behind him as he tucked the ammunition away. It was already early in the morning, the digital clock aside the bed read Three Thirty and they decided together it would be best to wait out the rest of the night before leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

The hours were short and still it turned out to be a long night. They got precious little sleep as the beating at the door continued on till morning light. Then carefully, they crept quietly down the stairs and through the house to the back door. They bundled up before opening the back door and running for the car.

His sister had the keys and quickly opened the door as Anthony tried desperately to brush the snow from the vehicle. The people outside. The monsters as they had decided to call them, had gathered more during the night. One at the base of the driveway caught side and immediately stumbled up the driveway for them. Moaning as it stumbled towards them. Trish opened up the car hitting the lock button and Anthony dove into the passenger seat as she fired up the car.

Except it didn't fire up. "No, no, no, no." She began crying again as she turned the key. A minor click under the hood was all they got. "You've got to be kidding me. Try it again." Anthony said, but another attempt produced the same results. He punched his hand into the dash board venting his frustration before opening the door, stepping quickly away from the car.

The monster had closed within feet of the car and Anthony opened up. Firing all six rounds into the man as his sister came out the other side holding her hands to her earmuffs. Five of the six rounds landed in various locations as blood sprayed from the holes, running down the mans winter coat. Unfortunately for them he quickly regained his balance and was once again reaching out for them as he moaned into the brisk morning air. "Run!"

His sister didn't need to be told twice and she took off a second before he did, the two of them splitting the monster in the driveway and speeding past the front of the house. More of the monsters staggered about up and down the street. At least a dozen of them crowded onto the porch beating on the door ignorant as they ran past. "What's going on Anthony! Where do we go!" His sister screamed at him as he searched the street looking for the best way to run. "This way!" He shouted, and the two of them took off to the left sprinting down the street.

Anthony dumped the empty shells into the snow and fumbled to reload the little pistol as they ran away from their home... away from their memories. Halfway down the block they stopped running. Hardly slowing down, they walked rapidly away from the mess. "Were gonna die aren't we Ant?" His sister asked as she looked around nervously. "No chance, we got guardian angles." He held back from telling his sister about what he had seen the night before. Afraid it would push her over the edge. To be honest he hardly believed it had happened himself. At the same time he took comfort knowing his mother was still looking over him.

The two of them stayed on the move. Blocks passing by as they ran to avoid the monsters that seemed to be growing in numbers. Anytime they got into a tight squeeze Anthony let loose with the .38. If he was lucky he would knock the monsters over and they would run past quickly. He had gone through half of his ammo when a shot went wild and ended up going high and straight into the forehead of a old man blocking them from making it down an alley. The man fell instantly to the ground and unlike the others stayed down.

Why it hadn't dawned on him earlier to aim for the head he would never know. He was running out of rounds fast and the information literally was a life saver. He was happy with this new find. Confidence welled inside, and for the first time since they had left their house Anthony truly believed they could find a way out. He stared at the man he had just killed with mixed emotions for only the briefest moment before they continued on.

The blocks continued to pass as the morning wore on. "There!" Trish called suddenly, pointing down the street. To Anthony's delight at least three police cars sat in the middle of the intersection a block down with officers swarming the area. They shared a quick smile then ran shouting for help excitedly, quickly catching the attention of the officers. The morning had been a literal nightmare but it was over now. Anthony had never been so happy to see a cop in his entire life as he ran the last half a block in their direction. One of the officers saw them coming, he shouted something to his friends and one by one they shifted attention, all focusing in on him.

They focused wearily on him and more importantly, the little revolver he still held tightly in his right hand. Guns came up at the same time the officers began shouting angrily for him to drop the weapon. Trish and him froze in the street and for half a second he thought they might actually shoot him. "Drop it Ant!" He had been so stunned, he had yet to comply with the order and only his sisters frightened voice woke him from his stupor. The revolver fell to the snow and two of the officers instantly moved in on him tackling him to the ground under the protective cover of the rest.

His sister was screaming at them not to hurt him as they held him to the ground. The snow was cold against his face and they quickly cuffed him before raising him back to his feet, quickly escorting him the final distance to the cruisers. His sister followed along trading worried looks with him as they leaned him against the back of a cruiser and began to pat him down. "What were you thinking, running at us with a gun." One of the officers said angrily, pulling the box of ammunition from his pocket and setting it on top of the car along with the .38 they had confiscated.

Anthony thought briefly for a good explanation but there was none. There was no good explanation for anything that had been happening over the last week let alone the previous night and morning. Not even the truth made sense but it was all he had. "I didn't think about it sir, I'm just scared. I didn't mean to threaten you guys or anything. I just want to get out of here." The officer finished patting him down and spun him around so the two men faced each other. To Anthony's surprise the anger had faded from the officers face and he looked tired more than anything. He nodded at Anthony. "I understand kid, were all scared. Put yourself in our shoes though, things are getting third world out here. We have no idea who wants help and who wants to run at us with a gun ready to take a pot shot at some cop they have a beef with. We've lost a lot of good officers in the last few days, a lot of close friends."

The officer took him to the rear of the car and opened the back door. "Have a seat, let me run your info real fast, as long as you don't have warrants out for murder were gonna call it good and kick you free. Sound good?" He winked as he made his joke about the warrants for murder and Anthony nodded quickly relieved with the outcome of the situation. All things considered it really could have gone much worse. "Go ahead and stick your legs in there, I'm gonna turn up the heat so you can warm back up while I run this real fast." He held up the wallet he had taken from Anthony's back pocket as he spoke. With a great sense of relief Anthony moved his feet inside and the officer closed the back door behind him.

The driver side door opened up two seconds later and the same officer got into the vehicle. True to his word he turned the heat up before placing the revolver and the ammunition taken inside the glove compartment. "I better do this fast, your sister is about ready to kill me out there." A look of concern that was partially serious, yet humorous for the most part washed over his face as he glanced into the back seat, flaring his eyes for effect. His fingers were flying over the keyboard the second he turned around and Anthony finally relaxed. Leaning back against the cramped confines of the hard plastic seat, he let the waves of heat wash over him as his muscles loosened.

The typing stopped and the officer turned in the front seat to face him through the plexiglass barrier that separated them. "This may take a few minutes, the systems been getting a good workout the last few days." Anthony nodded understanding to the officer in the rearview giving way for him to continue the conversation. "So we got any big plans for the holidays?" The question almost caught him off guard and he had to take a few seconds to think it over. He had planned to spend a quiet Christmas at home with his sister but that wasn't going to happen anymore. "Ya, I plan to get the hell out of here." The officer nodded. "I hear that."

The mood having lightened a bit, Anthony decided to brave a question of his own. "So I know what the news has been saying, but what's really going on out there officer?" The officer shook his head staring off into the quickly fogging windows. "To be honest, we have no idea, the city is literally falling apart. I have personally been on shift for the last thirty six hours straight. Every officer we have is on the streets as we speak trying to get things back under control. This disease spreading has caused absolute panic, leading to an entire slew of new problems." Anthony sat quietly as he spoke, tension slowly building in his muscles and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to get out of the car and out of the city.

"There was a call to evacuate sent out this morning and that only amplified the problems. This snow storm we've been getting hit with has caused absolute havoc on the roads, and all the major highways in and out are completely gridlocked." "Are the roads really that bad?" Anthony asked, interrupting. The officer nodded before continuing. "People get scared, plow drivers either didn't show up or took off with the call to evacuate. Hell, your from around here. I don't need to tell you how people drive in the snow." The officer finished, again making eye contact in the rear view.

"So what are we supposed to do officer?" Anthony asked, as he began to fidget in the backseat. He had never been claustrophobic but as the fog thickened on the windows and visibility outside continued to diminish he was finding it hard to remain calm. He tried taking deep breaths to relax himself as the officer continued, it wasn't working.

"Well, we've been setting up community centers all around the city and taking in anyone in need of assistance. If you want, when we finish here we can escort you and your sister to one of them safely. You can wait there while things calm down, or until help arrives." By this point Anthony had lost sight of his sister through the murky gray windows and began to rock himself back and forth trying desperately to calm his nerves. "Who's coming to help officer?" He had to keep the officer talking, the silence would be to much for him in the back of the car. He wished the computer would hurry up. Beads of sweat had already started forming on his brow.

"National Guard and Reserve units from around the area have been mobilized as of this morning. Gonna be another day or two before they arrive though. So we have to tow the line till they show up and stabilize this mess. The majority of the local units never made role call. The ones that did show up are holding down the armories and setting up more of the collection points I was just talking about. My name is John by the way you can quit calling me officer."

It was worse than Anthony had expected, and hearing the extent of the disaster only amplified his desire to leave the car. He lowered his head concentrating in an attempt to clear his mind... searching for the patience to last a few more minutes in the back of the car. He closed his eyes taking in a deep breath and at that very instant someone slammed on the window outside the car. His head whipped up and blood beat hot in his ears as adrenaline pumped through his startled system. Which was already on edge. Johns cheeks were red and it was clear that the pounding had caught him off guard as well. Probably daydreaming and lapsing out, the lack of sleep combined with the warm car enough to have him nodding.

Either way he was now as wide awake as Anthony. "You had better get out here John." Anthony watched as he reached for the door handle. All the while panic welling inside. He was suddenly more afraid then he had ever been in his life. "John get me out of here!" He pleaded as the door opened and cool air rushed in beginning to clear the vision in the windows. "Hang tight kid, Ill be right back." With that he was out of the vehicle and the door again shut behind him. The door latched, Anthony closed his eyes suddenly feeling as if he might start crying. He shook his head clearing his mind, he was a grown man and this was no way to act.

He could vaguely make out his sisters voice outside screaming for them to let him go. They locked gazes through the windows on the side of the car as she pleaded for his release. Unfortunately for him, the fog returned quickly. He dared not blink as she slowly disappeared through the cloudy windows. The sight of her had helped calm him enough that a new wave of adrenaline set in when the officers outside began shouting. He was helpless in the back of the cruiser, straining to hear the raised voices outside over the loud thrum of the heater filling the small compartment inside the car. Outside they screamed for someone to stop, not to come any closer. The same muffled commands shouted over and over.

Anthony had enough and rolled onto his back. The cuffs dug into his wrists and he used the pain to fuel him as he began kicking at the reinforced window on the door of the car. He felt like a caged animal and he no longer cared about anything but escaping the back of the cruiser. His boots landed hard against the window bouncing back and enraging him to kick harder the next time. He drew his legs back to his chest and again slammed them into the window only to have them bounce off channeled his fear, his anger... his pain, drawing back his legs for a third kick.

BAM.

The first round came unexpectedly and Anthony jumped involuntarily at the sound. It was quickly followed up by another and soon rounds were popping all around him. "Get me out of here!" He screamed! Over and over at the top of his lungs as the rounds continued to fire outside. Anytime there was a brief break in the fire he could here the officers outside shouting commands but he was never able to piece any of them together as more gunfire would erupt and cut the messages short.

He sat deathly still, his throat raw from screaming, afraid to move as he listened to the battle outside. There was a terrible scream of pain now audible in-between the volleys of gunfire. It seemed to grow louder and suddenly the gunfire seemed as if it was quieting down. The rate of fire hadn't lost much but the intensity of the noise had diminished greatly since the start of the fight. The realization hit hard and he rocked to his back again kicking at the window.

The noise was going down because they were moving away. Conceding the battle, giving ground and leaving him behind... behind and alone. He kicked again into the window with no results and suddenly the gunfire was gone. The cops must have gotten away but what of his sister? He had to get out, he had to find a way. He was sweating heavily now from the warm cab and physical exertion as he kicked the window with a renewed fervor, the damned window still wouldn't break.

He sat up allowing his mind to completely shut down. The last round had been fired close to a minute ago and all was silent but for a low moaning from outside the car. They had left him and there was no way to get out. The realization that he was going to die in the back of the car had an alarmingly calming effect on him. He just hoped his sister was safe now. He knew she would be, she was with the officers and they would keep her safe, things were going to be ok.

He leaned his sweaty head against the back seat of the cruiser and allowed his mind to wonder aimlessly. His thoughts drifted to precious memories of his mother and he couldn't help but wonder why she would save him last night. Only to leave him alone to die.

BAM.

The thought process never had time to finish analyzing the question as another round exploded next to the car. "Get me out of here!" Anthony was screaming as more rounds sounded outside and suddenly the driver side door burst open. One of the younger officers from the group dove in, rapidly shutting the door behind him. "Fuck!" He shouted! Punching his hand into the steering wheel and inadvertently setting off the horn. He shook his head back and forth mumbling to himself before launching into a salvo of punches that made it seem as if he meant to beat the steering wheel to death. The horn blared each time his hand fell and Anthony watched helplessly from the back seat as the officer vented his frustration on the blaring horn.

His fury short lived, his anger sapped. The officer leaned back hard, smashing his head into the plexi separating the front and back of the cruiser. "This aint happening... it cant be happening." Anthony sat in the back silent. Searching for the words, hoping the officer would calm himself. "I shouldn't have left him... I shouldn't have left him... why did I leave him!" The rage came back without warning and the wheel found itself on the receiving end of another barrage.

The blows finally stopped and again the officer leaned back hard. Once again smashing the back of his head into the plexi. Anthony watched the officers eyes water in the rearview. He did his best to calm his voice before speaking. "Who did you leave officer?" None of it made sense to Anthony. The only one they left behind was him, and the officer came back to get him. The cops watery eyes came up to the small mirror in the front and made contact with Anthony's.

"It doesn't matter, he's as good as dead now." His voice wavered as he spoke and the first of the tears ran down his cheeks. He brushed at his eyes slowly with the palm of his hand. Again shaking his head in disbelief. The moaning outside the cruiser continued to intensify as the two sat silently inside. The monsters had to be getting close and Anthony didn't want to wait around any longer. "Can you un-cuff me so we can get out of here?" His voice seeping desperation as he asked. The tension building as he waited patiently for a response, he got nothing.

"Officer... please. I don't want to die in here, can you please un-cuff me?" The officers eyes came back up to the rearview staring back at Anthony's. "It doesn't matter." He paused as venom crept into his voice. "You're just gonna die out there anyways." That answer wasn't good enough. Anger began to well inside as Anthony sat quietly in the back seat searching carefully for his next words. The officer was obviously not thinking straight and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin any chance he had at getting help from the only person who could.

"Matt! I'm almost there, help me!" The words were shouted clear enough over the rustling heater inside the vehicle to startle both of them. The officer leaned forward turning off the heater clearing the air of the white noise that had until now hid the overwhelming moans from outside. "Matty... help me! They're too close... Matt!" The officer began to shake his head again, his eyes clenched tight as more tears ran the length of his cheeks. "This cant be happening... It cant be happening... I just want to wake up, please let me wake up!"

Anthony sat helplessly cuffed in the back seat as the officer continued rocking his head and talking to himself. "Matt, is that your name?" Anthony asked from the back seat. All the while the man outside continued to shout for help. He got no response from the front but Anthony was certain it was him. "Matt, snap out of it man you can help him... get out there and help him." Urgency built in his voice matching that of the unknown voice outside now pleading for help. "Matt!" Anthony shouted one last time hoping to force some sort of action out of the shell shocked cop up front. It was a worthless effort, whoever was outside wasn't getting any help, they were on their own.

Anthony had no choice but to sit in back and listen as the world outside continued without him. The screaming only intensified, heightening into a tone of absolute fear as the man outside faced down the demons that hunted him... alone. He had yet to realize it... but soon he would know just how alone he was.

"Matty bro! I'm trapped man, help me out! Get back!" His voice cracked in fear as he continued shouting. "No get off me, Matt get them off me! Matt... Matt... Matt, help me!" The desperation in his voice welled, peaking to new heights with each breath of air that forced the terrified words from his mouth. The words that pleaded for help soon transformed into screams of pain as the man outside gave up the hope of help. Now content only to scream at the top of his lungs, to vent his desperation, his fear and the pain that ravaged his body.

The screams built in intensity as they continued on. The message lost in the pain that encompassed his body until he lost all inhibition. The pitch was high and careless. Breaking only when the dying paused to pull in more air, enabling him to continue his song, his requiem of death. The screams gave way to a raspy, wet cry and soon after... the struggle was over. The only noise to be heard, that of the monsters outside and the sobs of Matt from the front of the car.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he wept uncontrollably. There was nothing Anthony could even think to say... what could he possibly say. His own emotions were peaked having been forced to hear the terrible demise of the man outside. His stomach was upset and his own tears threatened to fall. He put his head down closing his own eyes and searched for the words he needed to say.

BAM

He jolted upright at the sound of the round. The jingle of the shattering glass. His eyes wide, he watched as the gun fell from Matt's hand, simultaneous with his head falling against the frame of the door. The window was missing along with the left side of the officers skull. The inside of the cab dripped blood along with a sticky, grayish white matter that clung to various locations, slowly sliding down along the trails the blood had already run.

Anthony sat stunned, watching the last of the brain matter slide out of sight. His hopes to get out of the cuffs, out of the car. They were entwined with the officers life. It was gone and so was the last of his hope. He slumped in the backseat and took in a deep breath that smelled of gunpowder and blood. He was helpless, alone and afraid. Worst of all he couldn't shake the feeling that he would soon find out just how helplessly alone he was. He closed his eyes again, this time the tears came freely.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey!"

Aidan whirled in the confines of the car, his new weapon scanning desperately for a target. His heart raced for what seemed like the thousandth time since this mess had started. "Don't point that gun at me man, get me outta here." There in the backseat was a man, close to Aidan's age struggling to sit up in the back of the cruiser. His eyes pleaded for help. Aidan was stunned with the discovery. He didn't respond as he backed from the vehicle. Choosing instead to place the pistol into his bag and exit the vehicle, keeping his eyes focused on the way out.

Within seconds Aidan was pulling the rear door open. He stood back quickly scanning what little area he could see in the island of light that composed the intersection. The cab light in the cruiser illuminated the man, who slid across the back of the cruiser with some degree of difficulty. His hands were bound in cuffs and Aidan moved in to help him clear of the vehicle. "Thanks." He said, as Aidan helped him to his feet.

Aidan didn't respond. He did it less to help, than to get more information as he mentally sized him up. Evaluating any threat he could present as Aidan helped him up. He had a strong build, young with dark skin. He was only an inch or two shorter than Aidan, but probably had a good thirty pounds on him. "Seriously, thanks man, I was getting sick of that death trap." The man said, nodding to Aidan. "What happened?" Aidan asked. "How did you get locked in there?" The man lowered his head and started shaking it back and forth. "Bullshits what happened. All this mess started yesterday morning." He began, nodding his head down towards the fire. Suddenly growing quite, obviously shaken with what he was seeing. He looked like he was about to cry and lowered his head again. "Its worse than I thought." His spirit broke right along with his train of thought. His words came quietly as he commented on the mess before him.

Aidan didn't know what to do, or say for that matter. He put his hand on the mans shoulder. "Its bad for all of us, lets see if we cant get you out of those cuffs. Keep your eyes peeled for me ok? You see anything coming give me a shout." The man nodded and moved to the back of the cruiser leaning his head down to wipe tears on the shoulders of his coat. Aidan meanwhile, moved back to the dead officer and flipped him from his left side to his back. The movement revealed the left side of his head which was more of a volcano, a ragged red crater than a skull. Aidan closed his eyes as his wrist made its way quickly to his mouth. It was just enough to fight back the bile in the back of his throat.

"What's your name man?" Asked the man at the back of the cruiser. "Aidan." He responded, opening his eyes. The question was just enough to get him moving again. He swallowed hard and began searching the corpse. "Yours?" He shot back while looking over the duty belt half buried in the snow, hoping the conversation would be enough to keep his stomach down. "Anthony." The man responded as Aidan patted the belt down. After a few seconds Anthony continued. "I was helping my sister get away. You know, when it all started. I did everything right... everything. I listened to the news, I stayed out of the riots, I stayed off the streets. We just sat at home minding our business and it wasn't good enough. It never would have been. They lied to us all... you know that don't you?"

Aidan didn't respond, but he didn't sense Anthony wanted him too. He was just telling his story, happy that he was free of the car and finally had someone to tell it too. Aidan continued looking over the corpse as Anthony continued with his tale.

"Flu bug my ass! You've seen them haven't you... Ya, look at you, blood all over that coat. You know what I'm talking about. Their dead, the whole city is dead. People losing their minds... Your buddy there on the ground. He Let his own friend die outside the car. I listened to the whole thing... watched him blow his head off afterwards too. Things aint right, people aint right. He shoulda let me out of that car earlier. Left me in there to die with his own dumb self."

Aidan began to get frustrated. Not that he was venting, the man had a story to tell, they all did. It was his tone, angry and loud, growing louder as he continued on. They didn't need the extra attention and Aidan couldn't let him continue. "You need to keep your voice down!" Aidan commanded, looking back and interrupting Anthony's tale. "Like you said, I've seen them... and we don't need them showing up right now. Besides, your out of the car... your safe now." Aidan watched as his eyes went wide at the last comment and he knew he had misspoken.

"I'm standing here hand cuffed in the middle of a horror movie and you call that safe! I guess that guy walking around on fire down there is safe too huh?" His voice rose again as anger welled. Aidan could see his point and understand his frustration but they simply couldn't afford to bring anymore attention in their direction. He still couldn't find the keys but he had managed to find another fully loaded magazine for the handgun taken off the dead cop.

"How did you get cuffed anyways?" Aidan asked stuffing the magazine into his bag and flipping the corpse over. Anthony seemed determined to talk and Aidan figured it best to let him finish his tale. Especially when the other option was clearly picking a fight with him. "Like I said, I was trying to get out of this mess with my sister. We ran to the police cars for help. I had a gun with me and next thing I know I'm face down in the snow getting cuffed. One of the cops... What was his name... John! That's it, John. He had me in the back of the car, seemed like a decent guy. They were gonna let me go and next thing I know, rounds are popping off and the cops took off running. Few minutes later your buddy up there hops in the car with me. He listens to his friend die and blows his brains all over the car."

He was getting agitated again as he continued to relay his story. "Everyone was scared, they probably didn't know what was going on then." Aidan said, hoping to reason with him long enough to buy a little more time. His search wasn't turning anything up and he began looking inside the drivers side of the car as Anthony continued. "Maybe not, but they figured it out. He shoulda let me go. I had to sit here while he was freaking out... He knew. I was trapped in his car alllllllllll day long. They all knew soon, it was all over the radios. Same stories all over the city, people getting up when they shouldn't. People eating each other. The little blockade they set up here, this thing didn't last for two minutes when those freaks showed up. The other officers who took off, they should have come back for me."

Aidan popped the glove compartment to find a small revolver and a half empty box of ammunition that went along with it. He leaned back out the car with the pistol. "This yours?" He asked holding the revolver out. "Ya, my bullets still in there too?" Anthony asked. "Yep I got em, but I still cant find those keys. You got any idea where he put them?" Aidan asked as he stuffed the revolver and bullets into the right pocket of his coat. As Aidan waited for a response he leaned over to look under the seats. The blood rushed to his head as he bent over and after a few seconds of feeling blindly in the darkness underneath the seats he gave up. Righting himself, he grabbed the portable radio of the passenger seat and stuffed it into his bag, Anthony still had yet to respond. "You don't know where he put them?" Aidan asked again, backing out of the cruiser, still waiting for a response. "Hey, Anthony." He said, slightly frustrated as he turned to face him and froze.

Across the intersection to the north. Half a dozen walkers were stumbling through the snow out into the street lights. He knew he heard them closing but there just wasn't any way to see anything in the darkness beyond the lights perimeter. It almost felt like the dead were coming out of a porthole as they stepped into the light. Appearing almost instantly as if materialized by the light. Aidan jogged the few feet to Anthony grabbing him from behind by the back of his right arm, yanking him till they stood face to face. "We need to leave now." He shouted, snapping Anthony back from his frozen stupor.

Aidan ran over to the middle cruiser and snatched up the shotgun he had left resting against the bumper. "This way!" He shouted as he started to the east down Wealthy, but it was no good. Just as many of the dead were making their way into the light from that direction. Aidan spun around, tightening his grip on the shotgun. West was no longer an option either. It was as if the Devil himself had set them up, just so he could laugh as his walking dead moved from the shadows.

From the shadows and into view almost on cue as the living searched for a clear path. They were surrounded... Aidan didn't even bother looking back south, down the hill. He wouldn't head into that mess if it was clear of the dead. Which it most certainly wasn't. Vital seconds passed as they stood in the middle of a tightening wall of the damned. "Do something!" Anthony screamed to no avail. Aidan's mind searched for an answer as he looked back and forth along the barrel of the shotgun.

It was just coming back to face north in the center when he cut loose. "Stay close!" He shouted immediately following the first roaring shot. At the same time pumping a fresh round into the chamber. Aidan slowly moved towards the mob. The first of them reaching out, dripping gore as it stumbled in their direction. He had no idea what lie to the north. Then again, he had no idea what waited in any direction. He had already decided to gamble on familiar ground, praying for low numbers as he moved close to the tightening group from the north. There was no time to check on Anthony. He would have to stick close or Aidan would lose him before he knew the man was gone.

The initial shot had obliterated the center ghoul. What remained of his body was just hitting the ground as he unloaded another group of buckshot into the one immediately to his left. Clothing shredded, blood and flesh flew in all directions as the full fury of the shot hit center mass and dismantled the mans entire being. Aidan pumped, tracking to his right. He lined up a quick shot on the nearest of the group as the second creature fell. The next shot hit low, striking the damned in its waist, jackknifing the creature as its legs gave way. Aidan tracked the weapon back to the center as they neared the edge of the lights. Three shells left and in quick succession from left to right he emptied them all into the darkness. Hoping it was enough to down anything directly out of sight. "Run!" Aidan shouted, and together they ran through the lead cleared gap. Blindly into the unknown, blindly into the darkness.

Aidan fumbled to unsnap his left breast pocket for more shells as his eyes once again struggled to adapt to the darkness that entombed him. Pulling the first one from his pocket, he stuffed it into the tube under the barrel and quickly racked the slide, chambering the shell. His left hand again struggled with the angle, in an attempt to pull another. He shot a quick glance backwards to see Anthony's shadowy image matching his pace a few feet to the rear. The intersection behind them was literally swarming with the dead. All lit up by the canopy of street lights. Many were stepping back into the darkness behind them as they gave chase. All the while, more stepped into the light from the adjoining streets. Two dozen easily, the number continuing to grow as they added distance from the light. He stuffed the next round bringing his head back around, searching the dark haze before him. He did his best with only his right arm to keep the shotgun up and to the front, reaching again for another round.

"Ahhhhh!." Anthony hollered loud enough to startle Aidan. Enough so, that he almost lost his footing in the snow as he tried to stop a little to fast. He spun, the shotgun hovering just below his line of sight as he scanned the darkness behind him. "Help! Aidan help me, please help!" He could hear Anthony pleading as he began slowly walking back towards the intersection. Aidan knew he couldn't be far behind, he had just seen him. He had to be down in the snow somewhere nearby. "Anthony?" He called, as he scanned back and forth retracing his steps as he searched. "Here man, I cant get up in all this snow."

His silhouette was barely visible as he struggled to his knees in the deep snow. Aidan spotted him coming up and quickly ran to his side. "You good?" Aidan asked as he reached down grabbing the underside of his arm before pulling him to his feet. "Should be, I just tripped on something." It was all he cared to say as he regained his footing. With that he was off and running, this time leaving Aidan to follow. The moans of the dead were thick and neither of them needed to be told just how close they probably were.

The street lights of the next intersection were now visible in the distance, twinkling like fireflies amid a flurry of falling snow. They gave Aidan something to focus on as he followed behind, quickly stuffing four more shells into the shotgun before jogging up alongside Anthony. He was struggling for balance with his hands still stuck behind his back. Aidan grabbed the back of his right arm for support and together they trudged through the snow struggling to keep up a good pace.

Within minutes they were back under street lights as they passed through the intersection of Cherry and Eastern. The snow actually seemed to be letting up a bit. Perhaps it was just being able to see the falling flakes now that the roads were lit. It was still deep but again, just being back under the lights. It made things seem so much easier. The two moved north through the intersection before stopping. Anthony needed a breather and if anything came after them they would have time to see it and move.

"Where to?" He asked, as Aidan took a knee in the snow next to him. It wasn't just Anthony who needed a breather, exhaustion was quickly catching up with Aidan. The block to the north was clear of walkers, and Aidan nodded in that direction still trying to catch his own breath. They waited another half a minute sucking in deep breaths of cold air before getting back to their feet. A quick nod between them and off they went, each step bringing Aidan one closer to home.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. They hadn't gone far, maybe halfway down the block when the voice rang out. Aidan dropped to one knee swiveling to his left and bringing the shotgun up online with the area the voice had come from. There was an old house to the left that had turned into somewhat of a community center for the small park it bordered. And to Aidan's disbelief, there was a cop standing in the doorway waving him over. He thought he might have been hallucinating for a brief moment until the officer spoke again. "Get in here, fast!" He said, still standing in the doorway, putting a lot of emphasis on the word fast. Aidan glanced back at Anthony who didn't look thrilled with the idea. "Least we can do is get those cuffs off." Aidan said cocking his head to the side reasoning with him. It was enough, Anthony nodded and with that, was running for the house, Aidan following close behind. He turned and brought the shotgun up scanning the streets one last time as the officer helped Anthony up the slick stairs before turning and running in behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as Aidan cleared the entry, another officer locked the door behind him and remained there, peering out into the streets. A shotgun leaned against the wall next to him. He continued staring out the windows as Aidan moved past and into the warm house. The officer who had helped Anthony up the stairs was already undoing the handcuffs. The look on his face and the conversation he stirred up made it obvious that these were the same cops he had run into before. "That was some bullshit leaving me down there all day." He mad sure to give them grief over his shoulder as the cuffs came off. Be what it may, Anthony was determined to get his pound of flesh. Aidan was just glad to see it could still be done without using your teeth. The officer apologized and to his credit, it seemed sincere. The cuffs free, Anthony turned to face him and for a few tense seconds Aidan thought they might go to blows.

It turned out to be enough, a few deep breaths and the fight came out of Anthony's eyes. With that Aidan moved past them, following the hallway until a large room opened to his right. The room was jammed full of people sleeping on the floor. Half of them had come awake with the commotion they caused entering the safe haven, including two more officers. "Everything alright Dan?" asked one of them half sitting from under a blanket. "Ya were good, just got a few more guests." With that they laid back down. A couple of mothers were hugging children trying to shush them back to sleep, but all eyes were on Aidan. He smiled before stepping back out of view. The sight of the children too much, painful memories flooding his mind.

He left the room and walked into the middle of a conversation between Anthony and the two officers on guard. "They had the car surrounded, I was begging him to let me go, to do something. Guess he couldn't take it." Anthony said putting his head down to look at the floor. "Next thing I know he just took his gun out and shot himself." The officer standing next to him was obviously upset. "I'm sorry about your partner." Anthony said glancing up at the officer to his right. An uncomfortable silence fell on the house as everyone glanced around, eyes just low enough so as not to make contact.

"It wasn't your fault kid." Said the officer at the door, not even bothering to look back. His eyes searching the streets for danger outside. "Its not anyone's fault." He followed up, shaking his head back forth slightly, and then he was silent.

"That's about it though, I've was in that car all day long till he showed up." Anthony said, pointing at Aidan . The officer next to him looked over in Aidan's direction. "That you we heard on the radio?" He asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Aidan nodded, drawing a nod from the officer. "Ya, we kinda figured as much, been keeping our eyes peeled hoping you would come this way. We heard those gunshots, how many of them are there?" He asked, getting down to business. "Lots!" Anthony injected before Aidan had a chance to speak. The officers eyes shifted to Anthony and then back to Aidan who nodded his agreement of the previous statement before expounding on it. "I'd put numbers anywhere from thirty to fifty. Not sure, but the street was packed behind us. I don't know how well they could track us through the darkness and snow. Like he said though, there was a lot." Aidan finished glancing back at Anthony. "You here that Dan?" The officer asked his fellow officer standing watch at the door. "Affirmative, no movement yet though." Came back his response as he continued scanning the streets for danger.

"So what's the plan anyways officer?" Aidan asked. "The names John, you can stop calling me officer." The cop smiled as he spoke, extending his hand towards Aidan. He took it and they met grips firmly as the officer continued. "Well we set up a collection point here. Department has search parties and collection points all over the city." The officer ran one hand through his hair rubbing at his scalp as he spoke. He looked just about as tired as Aidan felt. "To be honest, we've been getting our ass kicked all day and the collection points just kinda happened." He broke eye contact allowing his eyes to drift to the floor. His voice carried the air of confusion that his face emphasized. It was as if he was trying to grasp a situation that not even he himself completely understood.

"However, most of the officers still accounted for are making a stand at the department building down town." A glint of hope returned to his voice and his eyes came back up refocusing. "Survivors have been straggling in with officers since it started. Tomorrow morning were scheduled to make a run for it." He crossed his arms obviously not to thrilled with the idea. His eyes moved from Aidan over to Anthony then back again. "Come with me." He said motioning for the two of them to follow.

They followed him past the room where everyone slept, into a large kitchen area. Leading them to a map that was laid out on one of the three tables present. "Simple plan really, we are here." He said pointing to their circled position. "Department is there. Tomorrow we walk everyone out. We make a run north on Eastern till we hit Lake drive. Lake drive north west till we hit Fulton, we take Fulton west right up to the department. The department has a couple of strike forces they jumbled together . They will be sending one east along Fulton, coming all the way up the hill. They will be waiting for us somewhere near College. Here." He said again pointing to a circled spot on the map. "We co-ordinate movements and meet in the middle. Strike force escorts us back to the station. I take it you two will be coming with us, correct?" With that he looked up from the map making eye contact with the two of them as he asked. "Well I'm sure as hell not staying here by myself." Anthony chirped, looking up at the officer and drawing a smile.

Aidan shook his head. "Can't, I got things to check on. I'll go with the group to the rendezvous, but once you guys link up with the escort I'll be heading my own way." The officer remained silent but nodded his understanding. "What time are we due in at the rendezvous point?" Aidan asked. "Were waiting for a little light in the morning, due to hit the rendezvous 8:30AM." He said. Aidan glanced at the map again. The city was familiar to him, as where the blocks and route. It would take him quite a few blocks off his path, but he figured if he could help everyone get somewhere safe it would be worth it. And since he was going to help he decided he had better make sure they knew what they were getting into.

"Well we just got off the streets and like I said, they're bad." Aidan began, his left hand coming up to massage the back of his neck. "With the amount of people you have to move, including those kids." He paused thinking. "If we really push it, its still gonna take the better part of an hour. The snows deep, who knows what we run into. What time is it anyways?" He asked. The officer glanced at his wrist. "Just past two." He said, looking back up into Aidan's tired face. "You look like hell bud, why don't you get some shut eye. Were gonna have eyes on the street all night, get everyone up around seven."

The idea of sleep brought exhaustion to the front of his mind, his eyes suddenly seemed so very heavy. "Will do." He responded to the officer, before going to the corner. It wasn't until then that he realized how heavy his bag had become loaded down with everything he picked up. Aidan slipped it off his shoulder and set it to the ground. Sitting down next to it he leaned against the wall, his eyelids already dancing. He laid the shotgun on the ground next to his bag as Anthony came and sat down a couple of feet to his side.

He didn't know why he hadn't noticed before, but there was suddenly a ringing in his ears. He shrugged the realization off. It made perfect sense with all the shooting he had done. "Hey." He said to Anthony, battling sleep while reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the revolver handing it to him. Following it up by giving him the extra box of bullets. "Thanks." Anthony said, already popping the cylinder out and loading the weapon. He watched the first round go in, but Aidan's eyes were heavy. And he was out before Anthony even finished loading. This time, sleep came so fast that not even the monsters had time to find him.


	21. Chapter 21

Stan had done everything by the book his entire life. He was never the popular kid. In fact he had been the butt of many jokes throughout high school. He worked hard at his grades. Always one to walk away, to take the higher road. He put up a good front, inside it hurt him. His father was an alcoholic and his mother was too weak to do anything about it. Perhaps it wasn't that she was weak, just too afraid to take a stand. Years after she had passed, after Stan had gone through countless hours of counseling he understood. She was actually much like him, gentle and kind. To worried about the feelings of others to look out for herself. She had devoted her life to her only child, her precious boy. She was everything he wanted to be in a parent.

College hadn't been much better for Stan. He still wasn't popular, he still didn't have friends. Unlike high school though. The others didn't pick on Stan, they just ignored him. The years passed by, lonely and long. Again Stan devoted himself to his studies. He liked sports and loved football. Fall was the only time of year he seemed able to smile. Shut away in his dorm rooting for the Detroit Lions. He felt a connection with the team, one of the few constant things in his life. They always struggled, but somehow managed to remain hopeful. Each year brought with it new aspirations and new dreams. A fresh start, a clean slate. They were his escape growing up and they still were.

Four years after pursuing a secondary education Stan found himself graduating with a bachelors in computer sciences. It was the first time in his life he was actually proud of himself. He sat upright and tall at his graduation as other names were called. His turn finally came and he took the stage smiling, proud of his accomplishment, and hopeful for the future. He received his diploma and turned for the camera. His eyes scanning the crowd. The faces unfamiliar, smiling but distant, bored. His mother surely would have attended had she still been alive. He had spoken to his father only a handful of times since leaving the house four years ago.

He sent him an invitation to the ceremony. His father had called to congratulate him, he said he would be there. Stan knew he wouldn't show. Still, some part of him deep down, some inner child had hoped. His smile faded slightly on stage as the camera flashed and the realization that he was alone hit home. The phone call his father placed the week prior was the last time they spoke. Stan was sick of the disappointments, he no longer cared to try.

He found a job with the company he had done an internship with during his schooling and again started a new life, a new season. It was new, it was different. Unfortunately for Stan his new life left him as lonely as the last. The projects due for school transformed into projects for work. He didn't garner any negative attention at the office but no one reached out, no one cared. Time passed, day by day. Week by week, numbingly slow, hopelessly empty.

Stan had considered committing suicide a number of times in his short life. A year into his new job he was considering it again. No one would care, he had nothing to live for. He stopped after work at the pharmacy and purchased a bottle of everything. He didn't know what would work but he figured if he took it all something would do the trick. His eyes red from crying, he stopped one last time on his way home. He walked into the same coffee shop he had patronized daily for the last year. He would treat himself to one last cappuccino, then he would end it all.

A couple of tears snuck from his eyes as he waited in line. The people at the tables, others in line. They gave him weird looks, quickly lowering their heads when he met their gaze. They turned around, whispering about the man in line crying. He was broken, empty. If only someone would have reached out, said something, anything. They didn't need to, their silence said it all, it was the story of his life, the reason he would end it.

And then it was his turn to order, the couple before him shooting one last glance in his direction as they hurried away. "I'll take... a cappuccino." He stuttered out to the girl behind the counter, his head low as he spoke. "Are you ok?" The girl asked, from behind the counter. The ground shook, Stan's head pounded. He didn't know what to say, how to respond. "Ya... just a tough day at work." He felt like an idiot the second the words left his mouth. She could tell how uncomfortable Stan was. She flashed him a smile. "Its ok, I get off in five minutes if you want to talk about it."

Stan was floored, his world was shattered. Tears fell and he quickly wiped them from his face. He couldn't speak, he barely managed to nod. Then paid for his coffee and moved to the corner table, as far away from the others as he could place himself. He sat there waiting, so sure that it was a trick. He berated himself mentally for being so weak, she didn't care about him. But then she came from behind the counter, removing her apron and tossing it to the girl waiting on customers. The world slowed as she spotted him, flashing another smile as she moved for his table. She sat, they talked... and Stan's world was never the same.

He tossed the bottles out the second he got home. For the first time in years Stan cared. Even better, for the first time since his mothers death someone else cared. He became an instant, habitual coffee drinker. Stopping in before work, during his break and again after. Beth was the girls name, she was just finishing up her degree in nursing. Working her way through college at the coffee shop. They talked often and soon Stan summoned the courage to ask her out.

One date turned into two. Two became three and soon they were serious. Beth was short, just over five feet tall. Brown hair, brown eyes, she was slightly over weight and Stan thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She just may have been. It certainly wasn't a hard thought for Stan to wrap his head around, because to him... she was the world. He spared no expense making sure she knew just how important she was to him. She was his princess and his knight in shining armor. The months flew by and Stan no longer cared how invisible he was. He had Beth and she had him, all was right with the world.

He proposed on the beach the summer after they started dating. She cried, she said yes and the wedding was on. Whatever she wanted, she got. The wedding was small but beautiful. Beth looked like an angel and Stan cried the entire ceremony. He hid nothing from her, she knew all his secrets and they were ok. As an added bonus, Beth had a younger brother who over the years became Stan's best friend.

They had three children. Two little girls and a little boy. Like he had with Beth, Stan devoted himself to the little ones. Relentlessly determined to give them better than he had. To be everything his father wasn't. The years passed by, each year taking with it more of the pain. He had a family, his children grew and the world was right.

The holidays were always special to Stan and this year was to be the best of all. Beth's brother was taking time off work to come in for Christmas. The family set out decorations in preparation for Santa's big visit. His children had smiles permanently glued to their faces in anticipation. Stan watched football games with Beth's brother the entire day Saturday and again on Sunday. Beth waited on them hand and foot, stuffing their faces until they couldn't move from their chairs. Things were perfect... at least they should have been.

There had been a weird flu bug going around the city the last week or so. If his kids hadn't been out of school on break, Stan would have kept them home. They were precious to him. Thankfully they were home where he could watch them and monitor the situation. Beth still worked part time at the hospital downtown. She had taken time off with her brother coming into town and had been receiving calls for the last couple of days. They begged her to come in. It made Stan nervous and she stayed home. Where she was safe, where Stan could keep her safe.

If Stan had one fault, one lingering effect from his childhood. It was his near compulsive need to be with and watch over his loved ones. He kept a close eye on the news. His sense of despair growing as the bug continued to spread, the riots growing. Yesterday he tried to get them out. He pleaded with Beth that they should go. She calmed him, confident that the authorities would regain control. Her family was here, the presents were here. Christmas was only three days away and she wanted to stay. Stan reluctantly agreed.

He shouldn't have given in, he knew that now. His children had been in the back of the van huddled together and crying for the last two hours. The authorities never did regain control. The virus spread, the rioting spread. This morning, a few short hours ago, the city was evacuated. At least it was supposed to be. Stan bundled his family up and loaded them into the van. He had to get them out, he had to get them somewhere safe. They jumped on the highway heading out of town only to get stuck in gridlock. The weather was terrible and the highway wasn't moving. They waited for hours motionless as snow collected atop the van.

There was a commotion on the highway ahead. Stan left the van to see what it was. People screamed, they fled from their vehicles. Others swarmed the road, broken and bloody. Some ran to help, only to be dragged down along side the others. He returned to the van as people died outside. His wife, his brother in law, they wanted to know what was going on. He didn't know how to explain it, how to say the words. People were eating each other. Beth wanted to leave, Stan refused. He peered from the windows watching, he had seen too many fall making just that attempt. The radio said they needed to stay away from the infected, and there were simply to many of those infected outside at the moment. They would wait, and they did.

They waited as people died. They watched as people were torn apart. They sat silent and still, as blood stained the snow red. Soon the screaming faded from outside, the worst was over. His children were terrified. Stan did his best to calm them, he would keep them safe, if only they could understand that. The hours ticked by slowly as they waited nervously. Many of the infected wandered off in various directions. Chasing after those that dared the sprint up the embankment, away from their horde.

Soon, enough had gone that Stan relented, they would run. Things would be ok, he would keep them safe. They had taken a couple of aluminum bats with them for protection. Stan would die before he let any harm come to his wife, his children. He didn't know where they would go but Beth was right, they couldn't stay here.

Stan and his brother in law went first. He ran to the passenger side sliding door while his brother ran ahead. The second they cleared the van the infected moaned into the air. Stan was terrified as he slid the door open and hurried his loved ones out into the cold winter weather. By the time his last daughter was in the snow Beth's brother had already engaged two of the sick ones. Taking them to the ground as his family ran through the snow after him. Stan was terrified, he was never a fighter.

He wished he could be as confident as his wife's brother. He was much larger than Stan, more confident as well. He had no trouble taking down the first two that came for him. Stan followed his family up the hill as the infected closed in from all directions. He knew it was a mistake to leave the van, they should have stayed. "Come get it!" His brother in law shouted at the infected who stumbled through the snow for the small group. He began to circle the kids, waiting for the first of the diseased to dare step into the arc of his bat. He locked eyes with Stan briefly. His eyes burned with anger, determination.

Stan wished he was as strong, as sure of the outcome, but he wasn't. His brother looked around and saw threats he could defeat. Stan looked around at the swarming horde, he saw numbers to great. He saw their bloody faces, their deformed bodies... and he saw no way out. He looked into their eyes and he saw death, theirs and his. He looked into the frightened faces of his small children, his world. He saw the same, he couldn't let them fall, he wouldn't.

The infected had closed in as Stan panicked. Wasting time, wondering, worrying. His brother stepped forward again grunting as he swung his bat. It connected with one of the infected, crushing his face. The man went flying to the snow as Stan stepped up along side his brother. He could see no way out. There were too many surrounding them, to close to run. He couldn't let his family die. He had to move, to act. Stan stepped up alongside his brother and raised his bat.

He stepped back swinging down into his brother... his best friends knee cap. The man fell to the ground grasping his knee, screaming in agony. Beth ran forward, grabbing her brothers arm to try and bring him back to his feet. "What did you do!" She was furious, she was terrified. The look she shot Stan came laced with hatred and fear. His children were screaming behind him. They had to leave.

He grabbed Beth, his wife, his love. Pulling her away from her fallen brother as she continued to scream. "Please don't leave me!" His brother in law hollered. "Don't leave me behind!" Stan ignored his pleas running to the side, his wife and kids following close behind. "Why did you do that." Beth cried, trying to shake herself free of Stan's grasp. He held tight and pulled her along as the infected moved in cutting her brother off from view.

Another moved into Stan's path, and this time he raised his bat downing the woman. His family continued on, adding distance from their brother, their uncle. "Please come back!" The man screamed one last time from behind. "I don't want to die! No, no... nooooooo!" They were the last words of his best friend, his only friend. After that it was nothing but pain, nothing but screaming as the infected ripped him apart. Stan refused to look back, focusing on the path in front. The infected that blocked him.

Twice more his bat connected clearing way for his family to pass safely through. Soon they took a turn moving between a couple of buildings along the highway. Leaving the carnage behind... leaving his brother behind. Stan refused to cry, he did what he had to. To protect his family, his world... he would do anything. His wife was furious, his children confused, they would forgive him, they had to.

They moved through the snow whimpering, crying as Stan led them on. They hadn't gone far when a door to the right opened up. "This way!" A man shouted. Stan gripped the bat firmly as he turned to see an older man holding open the door to an old hardware store. His long beard a perfect match with the snow below him. He held a long gun in one hand, the other waved them in. It was warm, it was dry and it was out of sight from the monsters that followed behind. His family would be safe there. They ran up the stairs into the store and the old man shut the door behind them.

"Its not safe to move those kids out there." The man said turning the lock on the front doors. He stared out the windows checking the street before turning to face the family he had just taken in. "My names Bill." He said, moving inside and extending his hand. "Stan." He said, meeting the grip. "This is my wife Beth, my three children, Susan, Rebecca and Paul." Stan said taking half a step back and motioning to his family. "Thank you for your help Bill." Beth said, coming forward to shake the older mans hand.

The older man grinned, thumbing the straps of his suspenders and patting his belly. "Aint no problem at all mam." He said. "Why don't we see about setting up a little area for your family to stay for the duration of this crisis shall we?" Bill walked past them leading them to the back corner of the store. He left them alone and Stan turned to his family smiling. Beth wouldn't speak to him. He pleaded with her, he reasoned. She had to see things his way, he just wanted to save them. She stared through him, never once speaking as he opened his heart. In all the years he had spent growing up Stan had never felt so abandoned... so alone. He begged, he cried. Beth ignored him and Stan's world fell apart.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey, wake up." Anthony said as he softly shook Aidan's shoulder. His eyes came open instantly, his body jerking involuntarily as he grabbed for the shotgun. "Its ok man." Anthony said, raising his hands as he backed up a step. "Its six thirty, everyone's getting ready to go. Our little jog got moved up a few hours. They got some dry cereal in the other room if you want some. Kids already drank up all the milk." He added, chuckling to himself as he walked back out of the room.

Aidan got up slow, stretching as he went. His body was tight all over, his head was throbbing. He grabbed a couple of ibuprofen and sipped them down with some water. He would feel a lot better when those kicked in. He arched his back one last time before grabbing his bag and picking up the shotgun. The little sleep he managed to get left him feeling much more alert and that much stiffer. His muscles ached from the day before. He could only hope today would be better, it had to be. That thought in mind, Aidan got to his feet moving slowly into the other room in search of the officers, stretching as he went.

People were still sprawled out around the main room. Packing up the belongings they had with them and passing around the boxes of cereal. Aidan knew he should eat something but his stomach just wasn't there. Water was the only thing he dared try to put down. Instead he stood there and watched as people interacted. Mentally sizing up each person for weakness and possible issues they would face. There were a lot of women, a lot of kids, very few men. Twenty nine people including himself. Four of them being police officers, not a terrible ratio. He watched and sipped, and within a few minutes the water bottle was empty again.

He soon moved on and waited his turn outside the bathroom. Staring directly at the wall, blatantly avoiding any eye contact or small talk. It wasn't that he wanted to offend anyone or come off as mean. He just wasn't ready to talk to anyone about yesterday. Which was coincidentally, all anyone could reasonably talk about. The line for the restroom was abuzz as people shared their stories from the past days nightmare. The entire house was in surprisingly good spirits all things considered. That however struck Aidan as a problem.

The few people scattered around avoiding the conversations stood out like lions in a herd of sheep. Everyone here had a story to tell, unfortunately most of those stories carried the same bland ingredients. A news story warning them of danger, an officers heroic rescue bringing them safely to this place of refuge. Aidan wasn't naive enough to think they hadn't seen and heard things, but they had no idea what they were about to go through.

They were to happy, their clothes were to clean. Sure they had seen the news, they knew what was outside, they had seen glimpses. But they hadn't seen the truth up close. They hadn't watched the light fade from another's eyes, or listened in as they screamed their last. Aidan wasn't saying they hadn't seen enough, he prayed to forget the things he had. He was just saying that the end was near, waiting in the cold outside. And he didn't know if enough would be able to deal with the reality that awaited.

The streets were a frozen hell littered with corpses be it dead or walking. He had no doubt in his mind about the quiet ones as he looked around. The tired lines in their faces etched with fear. The look told him how educated these few were. These people were survivors. These people knew better than to think a couple of cops in a house would protect them. They had taken the same one day class on death and passed. If anyone was going to make it to the rendezvous. These few silent individuals whose bloody clothes painted them survivors, proud, stubborn and terrified veterans of the apocalypse. They were the ones.

It was all the hopeful ones that brought great pain upon Aidan's heart. So many people still happy and cheerful in light of the situation they had been thrust into. There were too many of them smiling. So sure they would be ok. There were to many little ones, to many mothers. The thought of them falling chocked him up. He quickly wiped the first of the tears from his eyes as the door to the bathroom mercifully opened.

Aidan ducked inside happy to hide the emotions that flooded him. He clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought back the grief clawing at his insides. Gaining his composure a short few seconds later, telling himself that if he didn't keep it locked up. More of them would die, there wasn t time for blubbering. Enough people were already gone and he wouldn t allow anymore to fall because of his own weakness.

He turned on the water, splashing it over his face in his best attempt to clean up. He washed the dried blood from his skin before poking softly at the gash in his forehead. While sore, it had actually scabbed over nicely overnight. There was still a line of people for the bathroom so he finished up quickly. Freshening up as best as possible with the limited resources at hand before filling his water bottle one last time and leaving the room to the next in line.

John caught him as he moved past the line and asked that he join him in the kitchen. Have a seat. He said, leading Aidan to the table in the back. The other three officers sat around the small square table each nodding as he sat. "Well there really isn t time for shits and giggles." John said looking down at the table. "We have a lot of people to move and not a whole lot of firepower." He brought his head up making eye contact with Aidan before continuing. "Because of the hardware you came in with." He paused for a second searching out his words. "We need you on the line covering the group. But!" He paused. "If you cant hack it you need to tell us now."

Aidan's eyes had drifted to the table as he spoke. He brought them back up only to noticed every officer was staring intently at him. "I got no problem on the line." He responded, he was determined not to let anyone else down. He thought that maybe, just maybe if he helped enough people survive. Enough people escape. The ones he had already failed would forgive him.

"Now how are we gonna go about doing this?" He asked looking directly over to John. "Well." He started. "You and Dan are the only two with shotguns so this is how we want to proceed." He spent the next few minutes outlining the plan they had already agreed upon prior to Aidan's arrival. Their departing time had been moved up but it really didn't matter. The plan was the best they could manage with the hand dealt. Everyone was clear on what to do, and in agreement with how to proceed to the rendezvous.

Time would be the true test, and time was short. John glanced down at his watch nodding to himself before speaking. "Alright people, we got about ten minutes till we are go. Lets round em up and get em in line." With that the officers dispersed into the house leaving Aidan to sit alone.

Alone with his thoughts and prayers. He silently pleaded with God, begging for the strength to finish the errand he had been handed. For the strength to keep his composure under pressure. Strength to see the group through to safety. He prayed for understanding and guidance. Aidan had always believed himself a religious man, that God had a purpose for all things in a mans life.

All the pathetic stumbling blocks that littered the path of his life up to this point were meaningless. Every stupid little hardship he had previously endured and questioned. They all palled pathetically in comparison to the tests he now faced. Everything seemed so desperately distant as he sat there praying. What monetary and emotional issues seemed so cumbersome before. They just didn't stack up when compared with the lives of other human beings. He prayed that God would let him see his loved ones if only to hold them one last time. He begged for their safety. He asked to forget, for accuracy and for speed.

The prayer behind him, his faith giving him the strength to proceed. Aidan quickly checked over weapons and magazines. He pumped the shotgun just enough that the back of a shell shined from inside the receiver before racking it forward again. The round indicator on the right side of his Glock indicated a round was chambered. He kicked the magazine which was still loaded with a full thirteen, then slammed it back home. His bag unzipped, his eyes glancing over the .357 and service weapon he had picked up still waiting inside.

He thought briefly about passing out the two extra weapons in his bag but easily convinced himself it was a piss poor idea. Anyone in their right mind would want to put their hands on a firearm in this situation. That was ironically the problem. The very situation they would soon find themselves in. A firearm in untrained hands during the stress they would soon face would be nothing short of counterproductive. Even if the bearer of the arms managed not to shoot someone in the group. The action would most likely still result in a horrendous waste of ammunition. There was also probably a bit of selfish motivation knowing he still had a good distance to travel. Either way he kept the extra weapons tucked away in his bag. And then there was waiting.

His stomach twisted in anticipation as he lifted himself from the chair. Patience was a virtue he never cared to develop and waiting could turn to bitter agony at times. He moved through the rooms to the front door, again avoiding contact as he slithered his way through the crowd. He nodded lightly at the one woman who braved a smile in his direction. He fought to bring one to his own face but if fell desperately short. A forced smirk was all he could manage. The apparent lack of hope on his face draining any from her own as his grin took the smile right off her face.

He wished he could care more but it wasn't worth it. There was no point lying to these people, most of them were dead and he knew it. When he reached the front of the house he found Anthony standing guard looking out into the street. "You all right?" Anthony asked, seeing the look on Aidan s face. "I'm good." He responded. "I can take over watch here if you got anything you need to take care of real fast." Anthony nodded and made his way back through the crowded house leaving Aidan alone with his thoughts.

He couldn't see much through the frosted windows. Still he kept his eyes focused on the street, and the gray of the morning. It kept him from talking, from meeting any of the other survivors waiting in the rooms behind him. He didn't want anymore faces to remember... to try and forget. The street was quiet. Soon Aidan found himself day dreaming about his family. His wife and daughter. He wanted to get this whole business behind him so he could get home. Get home and get gone.

In theory his brothers should be fine. They had grown up ruff and tumble and it would take more than a couple of rotting dead heads to ruffle their feathers. Ted had his Air Assault and Air Born wings. He was half way through West Point and well on his way to a promising military career. Asides that he had his four years of JROTC and spent each of them on the rifle team. Still probably his best bet for survival was growing up a little brother to Aidan. That alone guaranteed he would spit fire and take a hit like a heavy weight champ.

Jimmy wasn't blood but he was family. He didn't have the military background or the extensive weapons training. What he did have was years of experience going rounds with the same crack heads Aidan dealt with on a daily basis. The man had rocks for sure. There wasn't another person in the world Aidan would prefer to have behind him in a fight and it was comforting to know he was watching his brothers backs.

Nick was the older brother. He was the family politician. Growing up he usually spent his time keeping Aidan out of fights and occasionally starting them for him. Its not that Nick would back down from fights growing up, he usually just never had the chance to finish them. Not with the hot headed little brother he had been born ahead of. Nick would still ride off the reservation from time to time. But usually that only happened during sports, and usually only sports in which Aidan was on the other team.

Maybe it was Aidan s fault that Nick had grown up the way he did. In the grand scheme of things Aidan figured it had worked out for the best. Nick was probably just about the only person with the patience and intelligence to keep Ted and Jimmy from doing something stupid. He would keep them on their toes. The only problem he could think of was their fierce loyalty. If his brothers had any thoughts of leaving, they would have left the city with everyone else. The fact that they stayed. It meant that they planned on staying until Aidan showed up. Even if that meant staying till the bitter end. He needed to get home so they could all get out before it was to late.

Lost in thought, a hand tapped him on his shoulder startling him from his revelry. He spun to see Dan come along side him. Dan took up position on the other side of the door peering out a window that mirrored the one on Aidan s side. Aidan glanced behind him, already the survivors had begun to line the walls of the hallway. Their faces a mix of emotion as they tried to hide the underlying fear that bled through the false smiles they wore.

Aidan made no attempt to keep the emotion off his face and apparently Dan had noticed. "You sure your gonna be ok?" He asked, taking his eyes from the window and searching Aidan's face. Aidan nodded, and if his face looked anything like Dan s he knew why the officer had asked. "You know its gonna be bad don't you?"Aidan asked the officer as he turned his eyes to the street once again. "Yup." Dan answered him. "Just aim for the head if possible, keep moving. Cover your side as best you can, that s all we can ask." Aidan nodded, it was the last they spoke. Both of them choosing silence and their own personal thoughts to pass the time. Aidan didn't mind, it sure beat the topic of conversation.

John and the other two officers moved about getting everyone ready to move. Within five minutes the group was prepped. Crowded into the hallway and snaking back around into the room that had been their sleeping quarters. The heat from so many nervous bodies soon had the windows fogged beyond visibility. They waited blind and in silence. Only the occasional whispered question coming from one of the little ones broke the silence.

They waited in line for the last radio transmission confirming the strike team would be in route. Aidan and Dan in front gripped shotguns in clammy hands as they waited for the green light. Waiting to open the door and hit the street, eager to begin. The waiting was beginning to wear on Aidan, he couldn t think of a way this would turn out well. He just wanted to get on with it.

Radios chattered along the line all ears attentive. Aidan glanced to the rear to see John s head come up. Green light, strike force just left, move to rendezvous.

The door was open, Aidan took the street first and Dan matched pace as they sprinted the short distance to the road. The snow had quit during the night, the sun hadn't quite made its way into the sky but already shed enough light that while dark, the world was clear to see. "Contact!" Aidan hollered as he came to a kneeling position facing south. At least twenty of the dead stumbled about in that direction, half of that group already slowly making its way in the direction of the living. The sky to the south was still covered with a thick black smoke as the fires spread across the city. "Hold fire and conserve ammo!" Shouted John as he ran past to lead the group north. Him and another of the officers blazed a trail in the snow followed by the rest of the civilians.


	23. Chapter 23

It didn't take long for the column to make its way into the street past Dan and Aidan. The group running from the house had made enough noise to garner the attention of every walker in sight. Their moans hit the air, adding to the fear that marched along with the column. The walkers were closing from the south, but Aidan wasn't worried yet. The group was moving fast and they would be clear long before the dead were in range to threaten anyone.

Maybe a minute after kneeling in the snow, the final officer cleared the street.

"Clear!" He shouted as he jogged past, taking up a position at the rear of the column. With that, Aidan and Dan broke position, jogging up opposite sides of the group. Aidan moved half way up the column covering the right flank. Dan respectively took up a mirrored position to the left side. Two officers- John and another, led the group at the front. The final officer remained at the rear. It was a simple formation and the best they could manage. Anthony had positioned himself in the middle. Besides Aidan, he was the only other armed citizen. Next to him was another of the few men that comprised the group. He clutched an aluminum bat as he fought through the snow. It was deep, but they jogged on.

The group made great time over the first two short blocks. The dead made regular appearances along the way. Coming from between houses and down the street. Moans were hurled at the group as they ran past and between them. Some of the kids had been crying since leaving the house. There was nothing that could be done- no way to avoid what they would see and hear, and what they would remember. The demons would haunt them into their dreams, chasing them past conscious thought into the solitude of sleep- an endless chase, be it conscious or dreamt, that would follow them relentlessly until death took them. Aidan was older and they had chased him into exhaustion. He couldn t help but feel sorry for the little ones as they marched along.

The first shots broke out before they even finished turning the group down Lake Drive. Aidan's attention snapped to the sound of the rounds popping off at the front of the column. John was sending shots into a walker directly to the front of the group. The crimson explosions were a bright contrast to the white backdrop they sprayed against. The walker fell to the ground, still reaching for live flesh as it went. John jogged ahead of the group to the fallen creature as the other officer shifted the heading just enough to avoid walking over the corpse. Standing near its feet, John put one last round through its forehead as it rose from the ground.

"Keep it tight!" He hollered, staring down at the mess he created before rejoining the head of the group.

Many more of the dead were making their way into the street at the front. John's shots were quickly followed up as Dan pumped a round into a badly mauled woman. Her upper torso shredded as the buckshot painted her insides across the van she had just stepped from behind. At the same time the officer at the rear of the column was putting rounds steadily into the following mob. Aiming to slow the pursuit, he put rounds low, hoping to cripple the damned that marched in their wake.

More shots came from the front. Aidan placed them in the back of his mind, forcing himself to focus on the side he had been assigned to cover- the side people depended on him to cover. Emphasizing that point, a particularly nasty man was stumbling in between two cars along his side. Children wailed and screamed, gunfire breaking up their shrieks. Aidan brought the shotgun to his shoulder, tracking the man who just now began stumbling out from the cover of the cars. Onward into the street he came.

Aidan continued forward, the barrel of the shotgun on target, rocking slightly up and down with each step closer to the monster. Focused on the group, the monster opened its mouth, moving towards the front of the column, oblivious as Aidan closed. He stepped forward, at an angle off to his left, closing on the group for a better angle. The gunfire broke as he froze, the monster s moan finally reaching his ears.

Leaning into the weapon, he slowly let out half a breath and squeezed. The moan was instantly overwhelmed with the explosive pop of the shotgun bucking back against Aidan's shoulder, rocking him back slightly on his heals as the creature disintegrated at the shoulders. He pumped a fresh round into the chamber as the weapon was still climbing from the recoil. His focus came back half a second later as he relined the shotgun on the form of the collapsing body, following it to the ground before coming back up to sweep for more threats. Gunfire blanketed out the screams now only audible through the breaks in volleys.

The column moved on slowly. The walkers fell at a steady pace as lead mangled bodies. The walking dead finally finding rest as hollow points and buckshot ripped their tortured bodies from this life into eternal sleep. Aidan let half a breath out and sent another of them sprawling backwards in a cloud of white. The snow gracefully hid the mangled body. Pumping, Aidan came on line with another of the freaks, a few short steps behind the last. He focused to keep the barrel on target while he walked through the snow. He pulled slowly at the trigger as he continued on.

The shot surprised him as the shotgun rocked back, digging deeper into his shoulder. The walker took most of the shot into the upper right side of its torso. Its right arm came off, cart wheeling backwards through the air as the creature twisted to the ground. Aidan chambered another round with a quick pump, scanning up and down the street. His left hand came up, unsnapping his left breast pocket and reaching for a shell. His side of the street was clear for the next few seconds. Aidan allowed himself a quick glance around as he stuffed the first of the shells from his pocket into the magazine.

By this time many of the adults in the column were carrying children. Others clung desperately to hands as they pulled the little ones along.

"We need to pick up the pace!" Shouted the officer at the rear, barely audible over the gunfire. There was a large mob forming behind them in pursuit. Anthony split from the column, running to the rear, and added his own small fire into the group pursuing. Aidan stuffed a second round, reaching into his pocket for the last free shell.

Dan had his shotgun hanging at his side as he unloaded half of a magazine from his service weapon into a walker that had gotten dangerously close to the column. His rounds rocked the monster as bullets punched through its chest until the sheer force finally knocked the beast to the ground. The man with the bat went hopping through the snow, running up to the creature as it tried to right itself. Both arms went high above his head, locked around the bat. Reaching the creature, he brought the bat down on its face while it struggled to find its feet. Blood exploded as aluminum connected with flesh, showering the surrounding snow in all directions. The bat rose high, again slamming into the creature s face. The effort was rewarded with explosive results. Aidan stuffed the last round into the shotgun as the bat fell a third time, ending the struggle.

A sense of urgency accompanied the group which now realized one of the dead could make it so close. Most of the column pushed forward, forcing John and his fellow officer to pick up the pace. Women screamed to hurry as the cops sent lead downrange into the dead. Aidan jogged to keep pace as they past the damned, now leaking into the street from all directions. Everyone they passed joined the mob in pursuit. Aidan put a shell into the stomach of one. His shot hit low. The pellets literally ripped the walker in half as they blasted her backwards. He pumped a fresh round as she began to pull herself on through the snow. The remaining attached flesh ripped away as she pulled her upper body hungrily towards the living. Her legs bled into the snow as she crawled away, leaving them behind.

Another lunged in her place, at the front of the column, arms outstretched. Aidan's shot hit below its armpit, caving in the beast's chest and hurling it sideways to the ground as blood sprayed the nearest of the group. Screams pierced the air as the cold liquid splashed across them with frightening effect. He jumped over the monster pumping in a fresh round as it began struggling to regain its feet. If he wanted to keep pace with the column, there was no time for finishing it off. It would regain its feet, only to join the group that followed behind, limping and horribly mutilated.

The integrity of the column was near ruin as fear set into the hearts of the living. The cold steel in Aidan's hands was the only thing keeping him from a similar panic. There were still far too many of the walkers in the group's path and he wasn't the only one to notice. One of the men took off running past him with a woman in close pursuit.

"Stay together!" John shouted from the front, catching a glimpse of the couple running off to his right. They quickly disappeared in between the houses as the column left them to their own fate. "We're gonna be ok. Just stay together." John shouted. "Keep it tight. We're gonna make it." Dan added from his side of the column. By this time they were moving at a good pace. John and his fellow officer at the front tried desperately to bring down any walkers that dared step into their path. The dead fell and group ran past them, in some instances over them. It wasn't enough.

Reaching up, one of the dead grabbed a hold. A middle aged woman towards the front of the group screamed as the cold fingers clasped her ankle. Biting deep into her calf, the beast dragged her down, into the snow. Her scream overwhelmed even the gunfire as people scattered in all directions, tripping over each other as they tried desperately to escape. The woman fought to escape its grasp, crawling and kicking. The monster clawed, bringing her down again, biting through her pants deep into her leg once more. Within seconds, the column had left her behind. Another of the walkers lunged through the snow to join in the feast.

Aidan slowed when he noticed Dan had moved to the rear of the group. The officer took careful aim and put a round into the woman s forehead, mercifully cutting off her screams and ending her pain as the two dead bit relentlessly into her flesh. Aidan stood motionless as Dan ran past to rejoin the group, tears streaming from his eyes. Aidan tried to tell himself Dan did what had to be done. Turning, he followed, fighting back his own tears. Another group- two girls this time, had split from the group. Aidan just caught sight of them ducking in between two houses as he ran to rejoin the group.

The integrity of the column was gone. All that remained was a terrified group running for their lives. They were only a few blocks from the rendezvous and the horrified eyes Aidan caught glimpses of told him they would be running until they arrived... or die trying. The officer from the rear had moved to the front, adding his fire in an attempt to clear the path. It wasn't enough. Another of the beasts, a rather large walker to the front took round after round. It simply wouldn't fall. Aidan watched the slide on John s Service weapon lock back empty after putting half a magazine into the man. Too close to reload, John lowered his shoulder and ran headlong into the beast. He speared the creature to the ground as the mob ran around, breaking to all sides as they kept on moving.

"John!" Dan screamed, as they passed the two just hitting the ground. Snow kicked up as they landed, a struggle starting instantly. Aidan quit running when Dan did. He turned and started back towards his friend when John came up on top of the monster.

"Go!" he shouted without looking up. "Get outta here and get them to the point!" He yelled, punching furiously down into the face of the beast. More of the walkers were closing in as he punched repeatedly downward. Dan and Aidan turned, sprinting to catch the group already leaving them behind.

There was very little gunfire from the front as the mob surged forward, driven relentlessly on by instinct, fueled by fear. Walkers stumbled into the group forcing it to split, like water breaking on a rock. From the rear it almost looked like a pack of animals evading as a predator leapt into the herd, moving together as one unit and at the same time content to leave anyone or anything behind without a second thought. It was everyone for themselves and every man, woman and child knew it.

Another woman was dragged down from the right side. The mob scrambled to the left. Not one of them looked back as the creature dragged the woman to the ground, ripping flesh from bone. Its head came back dripping blood, tendrils of muscle hanging down past its chin. The woman moaned in pain through clenched teeth, fighting back the screams Aidan knew she had inside. Dan holstered his pistol, bringing up his shotgun and pumping a fresh round as they closed on the two. The monster bit down again, blood running freely down his chin as his head came up. It turned to face them, hissing angrily in their direction as if they had come to steal his meal. Blood seeped through its teeth. Flesh fell from his mouth as he opened it to moan, his eyes a hollow white. The woman underneath was bleeding profusely from her neck but still managed to stifle her screams as she whimpered softly on the ground.

Dan brought his shotgun down. The barrel was two feet from the creature as it howled its last. Its head ceased to exist the same instant the shotgun kicked back. The body was blown clear off the woman as its head landed in a thousand wet pieces across the snow. Dan let the shotgun hang as he pulled his pistol. The woman nodded, tearing up as he pointed it down at her head. She was probably in her early thirties. Her brown hair was wet with blood and melting snow. Her blue eyes made contact with Aidan s briefly, somehow still sparkling with life. Her chest heaved involuntarily as she wept silently. Aidan asked himself why this woman was so different as tears crept from the corners of his own eyes.

Why didn't she scream in fear like the rest? He didn t know why, but this, among all other things, bothered him deeply. In the situation he now found himself- the things he had done, and the things he had seen- this above all seemed so very out of place. His mind let go, wandering helplessly as he looked down on her. She turned her head to the side staring off and smiling.

"Tell him I love him." Her voice was calm and steady. She almost sounded happy as she smiled blankly off to the side.

Lost in his thoughts, Aidan was startled when the round went off. He jerked his head up to the side, closing his eyes, disgusted and afraid, as the round ended the life of something so simple, so beautiful and so very perfectly out of place- something willing to love to the last as the world imploded on itself.

"Mama!" He screamed. Aidan's eyes snapped open and there he was.

A little boy stood in the snow. His blue snow suit sharply contrasted the snow around him. The group was already far ahead.

"Mama!" He screamed again, anger and sadness blending together in his little voice. He had pulled away from the group when he could no longer see his mom. He was a good five houses down from Aidan, and the rest of the group was down another five after that. Two walkers were moving for him as he stood alone, screaming for his mother.

"Kid, move!" Aidan screamed, running for him. He was close, but the dead were closer.

There was no way he would make it in time. Aidan threw his shotgun to the ground, clamoring to bring out his Glock. The monsters were too close to the little one for Aidan to even dare try his luck with the buckshot. He was pulling into the trigger as he stomped rapidly through the snow, praying with each individual squeeze that he wouldn't hit the boy. Rounds whizzed past and around the three of them into cars and houses that stood in the line of fire. The first three shots missed in all directions. The fourth hit home and dug deep into the shoulder of one walker, expanding as it went. The energy from the mushrooming bullet rocked it off balance but did little in the way of slowing him down.

Two more went uselessly wide, pinging off a parked car behind them as another dug into the waist of the same. This round had enough force to stop his step in motion buying half of a vital second. The next round went low, kicking up a cloud of snow as it dug its way to the payment before ricocheting off into oblivion. Dan was screaming something to the boy from behind Aidan, none of it understandable over the rapid gunfire. Aidan squeezed again and again, firing the last six rounds as he ran. Two of the six actually found meat as they burrowed into the chest of the untouched walker, sadly to little affect. The last of the rounds again struck close to the group, sending snow into the air as the round careened off the cement.

The last round, too close for comfort, had the little boy off and running away from the monsters, and away from Aidan. He was still a little over three houses down as he ran off the street.

"Kid, wait!" Aidan yelled after him, coming off the street to run directly for him. "We gotta make it to the point!" Dan hollered from the rear. "Get the kid and get to the point!" Aidan turned as Dan yelled. He was sprinting straight down the street after the group, kicking up snow as he went. "Good luck!" he hollered as they made eye contact, sprinting off in different directions. He knew Aidan wouldn't make the rendezvous, and Aidan knew he was right. He turned his head back just in time to catch a glimpse of the boy disappearing in between two houses. He was two yards down, but Aidan was moving fast.

Maybe five seconds later, Aidan was slowing down as he neared the spot the boy disappeared into. The alley in between the two closely spaced houses was narrow and dark. When Aidan arrived, the boy was already running through the backyards, towards the houses leading into the other street. Aidan had no time to let the what-if s frighten him. Inaction would be inexcusable as the boy escaped. He had made it through fine, so logically it would have to be clear. Aidan swapped magazines, placing the empty in his coat pocket. He swallowed hard, took one last look down the alley, and sprinted after the boy. There was just enough space for him to move as he ran, pumping his way through the darkened tunnel, eager for the light at the end. A second of relief washed over him as he took his first step out from the darkness.

His foot never even landed a second time. The world exploded and he was hurled to his right, landing hard as he tumbled through the snow. There was no time for pain, and no time for weakness. Aidan quickly went to his knees. The familiar taste of iron signaled blood in his mouth. A warm liquid ran down his upper lip and through his goatee as he brought his Glock up, to the left, wondering to himself how he had managed to hang onto it.

He wasn't alone. Whatever it was he had run into was sitting up and his finger moved to the trigger. "Anthony?" Aidan asked, watching him sit up, his eyes closed as he grimaced.

"That shit hurt." It was all he could manage to get out before Aidan was up, pulling on his coat until he too, was on his feet.

"Let's go." Aidan said, as he started off after the boy. "Go where?" Anthony asked, leaning over to grab his revolver from the ground.

"We have to catch the boy." Aidan said, wiping the blood from his mouth. Only to have it covered again a second later.

"What boy?" Anthony asked, following Aidan past the houses out onto the next street as he shook the cobwebs from his head.

"What boy?" he asked again as they cleared the houses. They reached the front just in time to watch a door across the street and a few houses down shut.

"The one who just went into that house." Aidan finally responded. Moving in a straight line for the house. He didn't see him go in but he had to be the one who shut the door. He was desperate not to fail again. The boy had to be there- if not for his own sake, then for Aidan's. Even if it wasn t him there was someone in that house and it was worth checking out.

"What were you doing back there?" He asked Anthony as they ducked behind a car. There weren't many of the walkers on the street, but Aidan still figured it best if they didn't bring that attention in their direction.

"I had to get out of there. I couldn t take it anymore. People kept going down. Those things just kept taking people down." He said, repeating himself. There was still gunfire a few blocks away which meant at least part of the group was still moving. They had to be close to the rendezvous by now.

"How are you on ammo?" Aidan asked him.

He started to answer, but the walkers shifted Aidan's attention. He reached back, grabbing Anthony by his jacket, and they took of running low across the street before he could get anything out.

"My last six." Anthony said, as they came to rest in between two more snow covered cars. Aidan unzipped his bag, retrieving the weapon he took off the dead cop the previous night. He worked the slide enough to verify a round was loaded before looking back up. He handed it back to Anthony, who then tucked his revolver into his belt in favor of the heavier firepower just handed to him. Aidan did another quick search into his bag before passing him the extra magazine. Anthony stuffed it into his coat pocket as Aidan poked his head up, scanning the area. It was as clear as it was going to get. They sprinted through a neighboring yard and up the porch steps.


	24. Chapter 24

Bill had been worried about Stan since taking the man in off the street. From the moment the man and his family had taken refuge in the hardware store, they had been fighting. Bill had listened in as Stan pleaded with his wife to forgive him. Then he began to feel guilty and left the couple with their privacy. Something serious had happened, something terrible. Given the situation, that really didn't surprise Bill.

Bill was born and raised in Grand Rapids and what was happening to his city disgusted him. He had worked hard his entire life. The man took out a loan young and opened up a hardware store that he had run for the last fifty years. He had been nervous about the looting for the past week and had taken to sleeping at his store. Today had started like all the rest. His friends and employees had come in early and prepped the store to open. Mornings were generally slow. The weather outside took slow to dead. Not a single customer had come in the entire morning.

When the call went out to the city for evacuation, he sent his employees home to their families and locked up the store. He had never married. He had no kids. The store was his life and Bill wasn't going to leave it. The criminals that would remain in the city would have to look elsewhere if they planned on an easy take. His store boasted a decent sized gun counter in the basement. He couldn t let those weapons fall into the wrong hands. He had a responsibility to the public to keep them secured. Or so he told himself.

Left alone, Bill had loaded up a couple of his favorites and set about to fortify his store, his life. He had plenty of junk food to wait out the crisis as well as running water and a fully stocked pop cooler by the checkouts. Bill quickly set himself to work hunkering down and preparing for the worst. The basement didn t just boast a gun counter. There were isles of fishing gear which was worthless. Beyond that, however, there was a good sized camping section with canteens, water coolers and various other forms of storage.

He kept the radios going as he prepared the store. The reports only got worse as the day wore on. Multiple times, people knocked on the front doors. By the time Bill limped up to the front door they were always gone. There were always people outside when he arrived but they just didn't look right. They must have been the infected ones the news kept going on about. Whoever, or whatever they were, Bill returned to his work.

Hours later the old man figured he had done about all he could. He had enough water bottled up to last months alone. He moved all the food and pop to the basement. Bill locked up the guns he didn't have on him and hid the keys in the rafters. Soon there was nothing left to do and the old man set up a chair by the front doors to keep his eyes on the world outside.

It was shortly after that Stan and his family had come running down the street. They didn't look like trouble makers to Bill, and he couldn't just leave the kids out in that mess. He had quickly called them over and welcomed them into his sanctuary. The family was grateful and he set them up well for the night. He and Stan had taken turns watching the door overnight. It was that morning that he really began to worry.

Stan was devoted heart and soul to his family. His actions as well as the lengthy conversations he and Bill shared made that abundantly clear. The one time Bill tried to ask him what he had been through before he came upon the store, Stan had broken down crying and Bill left it at that. When Bill woke in the morning and found Stan's family to be gone and the back door open, the old man figured the family must have decided to take off on him.

He locked the door once again and was surprised to find Stan still at the front on guard. He asked Stan where his family had gone but Stan was certain they were still in the store. A bit confused, Bill did another thorough search of the store. But the woman and children were gone. He sent Stan to have a look for himself but the man came back the same. He swore his family was still there, sleeping soundly in the tent set up for them.

Bill had read before that during traumatic times, people could sometimes break down mentally. He was sure Stan had. The man s family was gone, but he wouldn't accept it. Bill kept a close eye on Stan the rest of the day. They talked as the day wore on, always about the kids or Stan's wife. At least twice an hour, Stan would go to the back of the store and check on them all. Bill followed him a couple of times to find him talking to himself, carrying on a conversation as if they stood before him.

A few hours later during one of these conversations Bill confronted him. He knew it had to be painful for Stan, but Bill just wanted to help. He was convinced he could help Stan deal with the loss. He even offered to help him go and look for them. Stan was furious. He ran at Bill, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shaking him back up against a wall. Bill didn t know what to do. Had he lost his family, he supposed he might have fallen off his rocker as well. One thing was sure though- he would have to keep a close eye on Stan from this point on


End file.
